Resurrection
by Shel Death By Spork
Summary: Naraku isn’t finished yet. He still has control over Kagome. Kikyou and Yumi are back. What will happen when this evil miko turns this young girl against her own mother and father? Can Kagome kill Kikyou? IC And sometimes OOCsequel to The Spiderscar
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: Damn, these things get so…so...GRRR! ……. I'm done…Okay so u know I don't own InuYasha or any other characters…except InuYasha….

"InuYasha, SIT!"

"Why do you _do _that!"

Kagome scoffed and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. "You deserved it."

Shippo and the others nodded their heads in agreement. "InuYasha, you're picking a fight with her already! She just got back and not to mention—."

"Then don't!" InuYasha yelled form his place on the ground.

Shippo ignored him. "—Her injuries just healed and after all of this, you're fighting with her!"

InuYasha looked at Kagome who just shrugged and folded her blood stained clothes under her arm. "If he doesn't care, then I don't either."

"Feh. Well neither do I."

Sango started leading Kagome in the direction of the well. "WE should leave them. Let's go." As the two girls disappeared out of sight, Miroku hit InuYasha hard over the head with his staff.

"What the hell was that for monk!"

"You know very darn well what. InuYasha, why don't you take it easy on her for a while?"

InuYasha 'feh'd' again. "She doesn't need me to take it easy on her. It's Kagome, she's fine!"

Miroku shook his head and looked at Shippo. "He's hopeless isn't he?"

"Um, yep!"

"Trying to cover up the fact that no matter what, you and Kagome are going to be together."

"I am _not _covering anything up!" InuYasha yelled still on the ground.

"Aw, c'mon InuYasha. You have to admit that it felt good when Yumi gave you that look."

"What look?"

Miroku sighed heavily. "That look that said "you're my father and I love you.""

"Yeah well…" InuYasha's tone had softened and he had clamed down a little.

"And luckily," Miroku interrupted. "I have my Sango to give me as many of those as I want."

Shippo jumped up on InuYasha's head and they both yelled, disgusted, "Miroku!"

Miroku held up his hand to silence them. "Hey, same goes for you InuYasha, with Kagome that is."

"SHUT UP, MIROKU!"

* * *

Kagome and Sango continued their way to the well, laughing over everything that just happened. "Those boys would be lost without us and they know it." Sango had just commented when Kagome stopped her. "Look." Sango followed with her eyes what Kagome was pointing at and she spotted it quickly. A small girl with blonde yellow hair in a dark blue Yukata over a lighter blue kimono was lying probably dead on the bank of a slow flowing river. Kagome recognized her at once as a now blonde Yumi.

"Kagome is that—?"

Kagome shook her head, wanting to get as far from here as possible. "No—it can't be."

Kirara mewed lightly at the seemingly dead girl on the other side. Kagome dropped her bag and clothes and she and Sango ran over to the river. Kagome pulled up her pant legs slightly and Sango her skirt and both of them ran into the shallow water and on to the other side.

Kagome pulled the girl into a sitting position and Sango noticed that she had a large cut slashed across her face and she was bleeding form her chest. "Kagome this looks like—."

Kagome shook her head once again. "It can't be, Yumi has black hair…and she dead."

But Sango couldn't help but notice the gash right below her neck …Just thinking about it made her sick.

FlashBack 

Kagome pulls back an arrow wincing as her shoulder throbs. "Naraku, die!

"Kagome let's go and the arrow heads straight for him. As the arrow hit's him, a shriek of pain is heard, but not from Naraku. Kagome looks down, horrified. "Y-Yumi!"

"Naraku's poisonous miasma roots!" Miroku says.

One of his roots went through Yumi's chest, right below her neck. Yumi drops to her knees and falls forward blood spilling over the floor.

InuYasha and Kouga are frozen to the spot. Sango covers her mouth to keep form screaming. It takes a few seconds for Kagome to react.

"Yume!"

Naraku snickers. Kagura can't believe he did this.

InuYasha looks away sickened.

Kagome drops her bow and runs to Yume and sis her up. "Yumi, you have to get up! Please!"

"I love you too. I love you a lot."

"I do too. You're my daughter."

"I'm glad you said that. I do too." Yume's eyes closed and her breathing stopped.

"No, wait! Yume!" Kagome hugs Yume and sobs.

Naraku seems very happy with what he's done. He snickers loudly.

InuYasha is suddenly overcome with rage. "Naraku. You are dead!"

_**End Of FlashBack.**_

Sango clenched her fist in rage. _I wanted, to kill him too._

Kagome used her free hand and hovered it over the young girls mouth. She felt air coming from her. Kagome gasped.

"Sango, go get InuYasha. Hurry!"

Sango got up at once and called Kirara to her.

That's him in the corner of social oblivion

Encompassed by the sweet sense of freedom

That only borders the aura of deep cerebral gouges

Buried in each beat of the heart he was once proud to home

If only his substance held a higher level of potence

He might be able to drown the portion of his mind

Which is trapped in the infinite hoard

Of his 1972 through '74 tour through the flames of this hell

Sometimes gunfire is brighter than the sunshine

And sometimes a child's scream influences every dream

Sometimes we fool ourselves into thinking we've moved on

But no way, nohow, do we ever forget what we've seen

No way, nohow, do we ever forget what we've seen

No way, nohow, do we ever forget what we've seen

No way, nohow, do we ever forget what we've seen

No way, nohow, do we ever forget what we've seen

(Kur0: Creepy song. Eh, no it's not it's awesome. So anyway, I guess you all can probably guess that it's a sequel. SMART PEOPLE! ………eh…damn. Anyway review! And oh and thanks to Kilala2tail for the whole resurrection thing!)


	2. The UnDead

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…. or anyone else…. got it!

* * *

"Give it a rest Miroku!" Shippo yelled jumping up and down in front of him.

Miroku put his foot on Shippo's head and InuYasha looked up from lying on the ground. "That's something I would expect from me, Miroku."

Miroku took his foot off of the kitsune's head. "Yes well, he does get quite irritating doesn't he?"

"Ain't that the truth."

"Miroku! InuYasha!"

The boys looked up from their 'interesting' conversation at the sound of Sango's voice. Kirara landed next to them and Sango jumped off wearing her demon slayer's uniform.

"Sango, what happened?" Miroku asked noticing how she was dressed.

Shippo jumped up off the ground. "Did Kagome go home?"

"No something happened! You have to hurry!"

InuYasha stood up. "Is she alright?"

"Kagome is fine, it's someone else. Just hurry!"

Miroku got on Kirara with Sango and they took off with InuYasha and Shippo following them.

* * *

"C'mon, wake up. Please?" Kagome did her best to wake the girl looking around. She couldn't wait for Sango forever. "Someone help!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up to see Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha. "InuYasha. Hurry!"

InuYasha and the others landed next to her and the battered girl. Shippo, Miroku, and InuYasha had the same look that Sango and she had when they first spotted her.

Shippo gasped. "Kagome, that's—!"

"Nevermind, she needs help."

InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other then back at the girl. Miroku searched for the girl's aura and found it was the same as Kagome's; a light and calming blue. His thoughts were interrupted and he lost the aura by a low growl from InuYasha. _This is impossible. This girl has the same scent as Kagome. And someone else…like Naraku. But it can't be her…Naraku killed her._

Kagome started to lift the young girl when she noticed how surprisingly light she was. _Naraku did this…_ "Just like he did with Kikyou." Kagome said the last part out loud making everyone look at her.

"That would explain why her hair changed color I guess." Sango said.

Kagome nodded weakly. "C'mon, let's go. We have to get her help."

Everyone wanted to tell her the same thing; 'She's already dead. Just because she's walking around doesn't make her _alive _alive.' The same thing that Kagome had told InuYasha about Kikyou.

Flashback 

"InuYasha, just because Kikyou is walking around doesn't make her really alive." Kagome said hugging her knees to her chest hoping InuYasha didn't get mad at her.

"Everything is different about her. She's evil, her body is made of clay and bones, and she's feeding off of other's souls. She's killing people." InuYasha said this as if it was easy for him. And he hated to admit it but it was easy for him. His feeling weren't the same for her…since she wasn't the same person anymore.

"I don't want you to be mad at me InuYasha, but you have to know. Kikyou wants to kill you so she can forget about all that has happened." Kagome said softly. "I'm sorry if I made you upset."

InuYasha shrugged. "No, it's fine. She tried to kill you too."

_End of Small Flashback._

_I can only hope Kagome doesn't have to go through that with her. _InuYahsa thought silently to himself.

"What are you guys waiting for? She needs help so let's go!" Kagome's worried voice broke through their thoughts. Kagome didn't want to move her but she had to pick her up. "Sango can you help?"

"I don't think Kirara can carry another person…"

Everyone looked up at InuYasha. "What? What!"

InuYasha noticed how sad Kagome looked and gave up. "Fine. Let me have her." InuYasha didn't sound too happy about it but he picked her up and her light breathing scared him a little. "Alrihgt I got her, happy now?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yep."

InuYasha shook his head annoyed although he was glad to have Yumi back.

Welcome to the planet

Welcome to existence

Everyone's here

Everybody's watching you now

Everybody waits for you now

What happens next

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before

(Kur0: YAY! My biggest fan reviewed! Okay from now on, I'll give the hints in this. Okay 2nd hint…they haven't died _died _so that eliminates 2 ppl. You figure it out you SMART PEOPL! Yeah, well…I'm a mean person.)


	3. Just Like Her

Disclaimer:………………………..why bother? It doesn't make sense. You get it.

* * *

Yumi awoke early the next morning. Her first instinct was to look around for that Naraku demon. When she sat up, she saw that Kagome was sitting right next to her, pale face and shivering a little. She looked around the hut for anyone else. Sango was asleep in the corner but Miroku and Shippo and Kirara were gone. Then InuYasha was asleep on his side, propping himself up with his elbow, right next to Kagome. All three of them looked completely exhausted as if they had stayed up all night.

Careful not to wake InuYasha, Yumi shook Kagome's arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Mother?"

Kagome woke to that name. She wished Yumi had never called her that but now she was so happy to hear it. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "So, you're alive huh?"

Yumi had a look of hurt in her eyes. "Um…you don't care that I call you that?" Yumi looked a little sad because she thought Kagome would yell at her again like last time.

Kagome patted Yumi's head and examined her. A large clump of bandages was over the huge gash on her chest making her kimono bulge slightly from beneath her yukata and a square bandage was placed over her right cheek where the scratch is. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Yumi shook her head not losing eye contact with her mother. "I- can't—." The girl shrugged. "No."

Kagome hurt inside. Yumi's tone was small and fragile and it sounded as if she would break. Kagome figured Yumi couldn't be more than seven or eight. "How old are you anyway Yumi?"

Yume shrugged. "Six. No maybe I'm…uh…eight. Yeah, yeah." Yumi nodded although she wasn't exactly sure.

Kagome sighed. _Seven years. I have seven years before…that happens. _She blushed slightly making Yumi confused. "O…kay…" Yumi got up feeling a little bit better.

InuYasha turned over on his back and yawned. "Yay!" Yumi jumped on the other side of Kagome and plopped herself down on top of InuYasha. "Jeeze kid!" InuYasha yelled, a little upset she had woken him up from his sleep. Yumi just giggled a little kid giggle. "Sorry, I thought you woke up."

InuYasha put his hands behind his head. Yumi was lighter than she looked. InuYasha guessed that was from the little bit of demon inside her. "You've been asleep for a long time." Yumi noted.

InuYasha shrugged. "Your damn mom kept me up all night."

"You're asking for it…" Kagome said through clenched teeth in kind of singsong thing. (You guys know what I mean right?)

* * *

Miroku and Shippo with Kirara reached Yumi's grave what was now, a hole in the ground about her size with a clump of dead flowers in it. "Well there's no mistake, this is where Yumi _was _buried. Now she's just a wondering corpse." Miroku said sadly.

Shippo looked down at Kirara. "Like Kikyou." Kirara meowed a response.

"Exactly. Kagome has to realize that Yumi isn't a live at all. She's just up and walking."

Shippo picked up Kirara and they both looked up at Miroku. "You aren't gonna tell her are ya?"

"No. Kagome does not deserve that right now. Neither does InuYasha."

Shippo took one last sorrowful glance at the grave then turned around to follow Miroku back to the village.

* * *

When they got back, they returned to see Kagome and Sango outside the hut talking about something.

"What's going on? Is Yumi awake?" Shippo asked eager to see the girl alive.

"The kid is fine." Sango muttered.

Kagome sighed, annoyed at something. "The _other _one though…" she just shook her head.

Shippo looked around and saw Yume come form behind the hut, out of breath. "Hey have you guys seen—?"

Sango and Kagome simultaneously pointed up at the rooftop and Yume looked up as well. "Ah-ha!"

InuYasha stood up on top of the hut. "Way to keep a secret guys." InuYasha growled rather annoyed.

Miroku scratched his head, confused. "InuYasha, what exactly are you doing up there?"

InuYasha jumped down to the ground. "Just…playin' a little game here." He replied flatly.

Yumi laughed. "And you're _losing._"

"Keep it up…" InuYasha warned with a growl.

Shippo jumped up and down. "Can I play?"

Yumi scooped up Shippo and Kirara and ran towards Kaede's hut. "Let's eat first."

Miroku watched them disappear from sight then looked back at InuYasha who now had his arms crossed, all-serious again. "What?"

Kagome and Sango left the two and made their way to Kaede's also. Yumi came back into view alone and ran past Kagome. "Where're you going?" Kagome asked stopping and turning around.

Yumi just smiled at her and continued running. "Back to daddy."

Kagome didn't say anything but held up her hand in a small wave. "I love the sound of that."

"What, Yumi calling InuYasha her father?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not as much as the sound of her just being alive."

We took a drive and we drove thru D.C.

To see the places we lived, long conversations

We talked of old friends and all the things that we did

Summer nights, drunken fights

Mistakes we made...did we live it right?

You know the happiest day of my life I swear the happiest day of my life

Is the day that I died

(The day that I died)

Can you feel the cold tonight?

(The day that I died)

It sets in but it's alright

(The day that I died)

Darkness falls I'm letting go

(The day that I died)

All alone but I feel just fine

You know the happiest day of my life

I know the happiest day of my life

I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I die

* * *

(Kur0: Aww how adorable is Yumi you guys? Okay, so there's what, four characters left for the thing? Kagura, Naraku, Kagome and Kouga. Okay, next clue. They have a um, 'special' relationship with one of the characters not mentioned. Oh, and it's a main one so…that's all I'm givin' ya. I'm still doing that corny request for songs since this is a new fic and I'm having a huge song brain block…so can some of you really loyal fans help me pleeeease? I'll put ur name in! (If at fist you don't succeed with begging, try at bribery…)


	4. Capture

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha…..but I will…..Iiiii Wiiiiiiillll…..

La: Ummm…actually…she isn't as insane as she normally is.

Shel: It's true, the caffeine must've worn off.

La: You had caffeine _again!_

Shel: It ain't my fault! They sneak it into the Coke.

La: What? You now theres a label on the bottle right?

Shel: ...what? Oh! No, that _that _coke! The _other _'Coke'! Silly….

La: O.o …….o…..kay….

* * *

"I do not." InuYasha growled at Miroku who was pretty much laughing his head off about now about something he and InuYasha was discussing.

Yumi came up from behind InuYasha and latched on to his arm like Kagome did sometimes. "Hi!"

InuYasha didn't answer her. His attention was grabbed from the forest. Miroku's too. Something was coming for them. InuYasha gently pushed Yumi behind him as he recognized how the evil demon aura belonged too. "Damn. Kagura's here."

Yume kind of recognized the name but wasn't sure who it belonged too. "Who's that?"

"Just keep quiet and whatever happens, don't move." InuYasha instructed just before Kagura stepped out from the shadows of the trees. "Hasn't been that long, but all the same to you, hello." Kagura hissed from behind her fan. Yumi gasped, realizing who it was and clinging to InuYasha's sleeve, moved behind him a little more keeping her eyes on the witch. _Make her go away. Make her go away. Make her go away. _Yumi pleaded silently.

"What do you want, now? You got what you wanted, not get out of here." InuYasha growled. Kagura chuckled and shook her head, folding her fan. "Got what I wanted? No, you see, Naraku took it back and now, I can't say that I'm free at all." They both were referring to her heart.

Miroku raised his staff becoming more cautious of Kagura every second. "Why are you here? And tell us, what happened with Yumi?"

Kagura scoffed. "I'll tell you and InuYasha, you can stop hiding her. It's not like I don't know where she is. Her demonic aura is small, but it's there."

Neither InuYasha nor Yumi made a single move. Yumi continued to cling to InuYasha as a thought echoed on her head. _I promised I would stay right here._

"Aww, poor girl. She'll be left alone as soon as he hears this anyway." Kagura said in a sweet mocking tone. "Both girls are back, InuYasha." That mocking tone irritated InuYasha to no end. "Both Yumi _and _Kikyou." Her tone turned to stone quickly.

InuYasha pulled his arm away from the girl. "Kikyou?"

Miroku was tempted to clobber InuYasha with his staff again. "Think InuYasha."

InuYasha ignored him. "Naraku brought Kikyou and Yumi back?"

Kagura seemingly satisfied with that response and nodded. "She's close. Maybe if you looked carefully, you'll find her in the forest."

"Miroku, stay here with the kid." InuYasha said before taking off past Kagura and into the forest.

Yumi protested. "But—!"

Miroku put his staff in front of her. "Just let it go."

Kagura flipped her fan back to its full size again. "Now having that done, I'll take the girl back. Naraku thought that maybe Yumi could serve him but of course, as you can see, he tried to kill her by reopening that wound."

Miroku turned to Yumi. "Is this true?"

Yumi, feeling no protection whatsoever nodded sadly. "Uh huh."

"So what do you want with her now?"

Kagura seemed kind of annoyed and at the same time confused. "Pathetic monk, aren't you? Naraku wishes to take back her soul and use her empty shell for more personal reasons like Kohaku."

"You will not use Yumi as your servant."

Kagura scoffed. "No, I won't. But Naraku will."

"I don't want to go back there." Yumi pleaded shaking her head nervously.

Miroku stepped in front of her preparing his wind tunnel. "Yumi, you must listen to me. Whatever happens, you must stay behind me or else I won't be able to protect you."

"From what?"

Kagura smirked. "Foolish monk. I brought friends." Kagura snapped her fingers and a whole swarm or the insects from hell appeared and surrounded them.

* * *

InuYasha's first instinct was that Kikyou would be at the sacred tree to recharge her miko powers. Sure enough, as he came closer and closer, tiny soul collectors flew around the area and Kikyou was sitting on one of the tree roots.I thought she would be here… 

Kikyou looked up as another one of her soul collectors emptied a rather tiny soul into Kikyou's clay body. "InuYasha. I knew you would find me here."

"Hm." InuYasha feh'd silently to himself. "Pretty confident about that, aren't you? Considering what happened before Naraku killed you for a third time." He needed to get to the point why he came here. The heavy stench of dirt, bones, and miasma even made him feel sick.

"Is that why you came here, to remind me of my mistake?" Kikyou said, half smirking half annoyed.

"Not exactly…" InuYasha couldn't get that thought out of his head. _"And you're losing."_

_I can't do anything now. I'll wait until Kagura is gone, then come back here for Kikyou._

Kikyou chuckled. "It's funny how Naraku wanted me and that young girl Yumi to become his servants. She didn't seem to fond of me though, and when I tried to let her die a peaceful death, she ran away from me."

"_You _tried to kill Yumi?" InuYasha growled, anger rising in his voice.

Kikyou sighed. "Yes. But only because she was brought back unwanted."

InuYasha was pretty much fed up with her right now. "I'm just gonna warn you right now. If you come even close to touching Yumi again, you'll die a _fourth _time. Got it?"

Kikyou laughed so hard that she had to sit down. "InuYasha, you're not fooling anyone. You really believe me to be scared of your idol threat? _You?"_

If there was one thing InuYasha hated, it was people laughing at him when he was serious. He turned around leaving the un-dead girl behind and headed back to the village.

"One more thing InuYasha." Kikyou called. InuYasha stopped but did not turn around. Kikyou had a soul collector wrapped around her hand now. "I hope you have another reason for visiting me?" InuYasha tried to tell her that he did but another thought floated back to him. _"Yumi where are you going?"_

"_Back to daddy."_

_Miroku's right. It felt good…_

"Yes but…I think that's all I got now."

Kikyou nodded understandingly. "I despise that girl InuYasha." Kikyou said coolly, referring to Kagome. InuYasha clenched his fist, not saying a word to her then left.

* * *

Kagome and Sango looked up from their meal when they heard a loud explosion from near by. "Now what?"

The two girls and Shippo rushed back over to where Miroku and Yumi were with no sign of InuYasha. "Miroku what happened?" Sango asked as she helped the monk up. Miroku could barely stand up. "Kagura came—Kagome you have to believe me. I tried my best…but Yumi is gone. I'm sorry."

"I can sense those insects around. You did try your best but where is she now? And where's InuYasha?"

Miroku grunted in pain. "Kikyou's back and—."

Kagome shook her head. "No. No way—he left you and Yumi to go look for her?"

Miroku nodded. Kagome rubbed her forehead. "Oh boy. Okay, I can't worry about him right now. Which way did Kagura go?"

Miroku pointed with his staff that seemed like the direction to the well. Kagome told Shippo to stay put and left in that direction.

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed the soul collectors floating around. _InuYasha, you idiot, when I find you, if Kikyou hasn't killed you already. I swear to you, I'll rip you apart!_

will try to believe in the things I cannot see

But my faith is shaking now like it's never been before

When I call

I don't know what I should do

Should I call?

Should I even count on you?

I'm giving all I can

It wasn't enough

To keep you in my hands

Should I give up?

I try to understand

Was it ever enough?

I don't understand

(Kur0: Oooh…Kikyou is back and what effects will that have on Yumi? Yeah I know but I kind of needed her to come back to give this story it's full effect. Hee hee! Oh and if I spell Yumi's name wrong, the real way I mean it is Yumi, which is dream I think. The other Yumi, Yum_e, _is bow, but that's just what I hear. My computer automatically fixes stuff and so it sometimes changes it the other way around. So, just for future reference…)


	5. Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I apologize for my last disclaimer. I know it was a little scary but I meant it so just pretend that _that _disclaimer is here instead of this pathetic one.

La: Hey, shel, tell 'em all what you did yesterday!

Shel: Hm? OH YEAH! I was reading the new anime Beckett Magazine. And if there was an InuYasha movie Orlando Bloom would be InuYasha, and Johnny Depp Naraku, and Brad Pitt Miroku! I got up and did a freaky little dance thing right inside Borders BookStore on top of a table.

La: It's true.

Shel: Yep 'grins really big!' I mean, c'mon, those are like the three hottest guys in the real world playing the three hottest guys in the anime world!

La: Not true! Tom Welling and Chad Michael Murray is way hotter than Orlando Bloom will ever _hope _to be!

Shel: Yeah, but Orland was in Pirates of the Caribbean. SO HA!

La: Damn…that's true.

Shel: You know that Orlando and Johnny get along right?

La: So?

Shel:…..

La: Oh, shel YOU'RE DISGUSTING!

Shel:…..what? I was gonna say they know each other so it would be easy for them. Hey wait, what were _you _thinking!

La:…..nothing….

Shel: Yeah right…probably something dirty between Inu and Naraku.

La: NO! ……Orlando Bloom and Johnny…

Shel: Sicko. Besides, Tom Welling (Smallville; Clark Kent) was a candidate fort he movie.

La: He was? Really? What about Chad?

Shel: No. Chad would play Kyo from Fruitsbasket tho!

La: YAY! But what about Tom?

Shel: He would play Kouga.

La: I always pictured him with a tail…Tom that is. He could grow his hair out and put it in a ponytail and a one of them short shorts things and….

Shel: O.o You've given this a lot of thought haven't you?

La: Oh yeah, like you haven't? (gets out Shel's diary) "Orlando Bloom would look so hot in dog ears…

Shel: (takes diary away.) one, La, this is _your _diary.

La: '

Shel: And second,…..yes….yes he would! (hugs picture of Orlando Bloom!

Orlando, Depp, and Welling: O….kay.

Inu, Naraku, and Kouga: That's what we said.

La: I agree. Hey Shel, don't you have a chapter to finish?

Shel: (looks up to see Inu, Naraku, and Kouga impatient) YAY! (jumps into Inu's arms) Inu! (purrs)

Inu: (drops her) freaky chick.

Shel: (Jumps into Orlando Blooms) Good enough!

Orlando: Scary….

Shel: (grabs laptop Bloom still holding her) okay, now…on to the chapter.

Inu: wow…this disclaimer really, really…

Kouga: Sucks.

Inu: Yep.

Depp: It's long too.

La: Yeah. Now, will you excuse me I have to go either find Miroku or Brad Pit…(leaves)

Inu and Kouga? Why not just wait for Shel to start typing again?

Shel: Careful InuYasha. You're in a lot of trouble in this chapter!

Inu: Why? What did I do?

Shel: You'll see. (starts typing and disclaimer ends….finally!)

* * *

Kagome shook her head. "No. No way—he left you and Yumi to go look for her?"

Miroku nodded. Kagome rubbed her forehead. "Oh boy. Okay, I can't worry about him right now. Which way did Kagura go?"

Miroku pointed with his staff that seemed like the direction to the well. Kagome told Shippo to stay put and left in that direction.

* * *

After only what seemed like a few minutes, she saw a soul collector and InuYasha ripping it apart. "Evil little bastard."

Kagome felt heartbroken. _You left and Yumi…_

InuYasha looked up to see her standing a few feet away from him. "Kagome, you're—."

"Pissed off."

"What?"

Kagome started to cry a little. "Yumi was taken by Kagura, only because you weren't there to protect her. Why not InuYasha?"

"I um—well look…" InuYasha stammered trying to find the right words.

"You went to find Kikyou again, didn't you?" Kagome sat down feeling very light headed and empty.

"Kagome, I—well listen. You weren't there either, so it's your fault too."

That did it. Kagome looked up and gave InuYasha the most deadly look ever and he thought for sure he was going to get a 'SIT!' but he got something far worse.

"Damn you, InuYasha."

"You what?"

Kagome turned around. "You heard me. You think it's my fault Yumi is gone? Miroku did his best to protect her and he was probably poisoned in the process and he barely knows Yumi. Which is more than I can say for you."

"Kagome hold on a second—."

"You go back to Kikyou, InuYasha."

"You don't—really mean that, do you?"

Kagome wiped the tears away from the corners of her eyes and nodded. InuYasha growled. "Fine then. You can just go home then."

"Trust me I would but I can't leave Yumi here. Not when you're still here. She must be so confused why you left her."

"Listen Kagome…"

"I'm so sick of hearing your excuses! Just shut up and leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere! If anyone is leaving, it's you. I'm tired of you always yelling at me anyway for going after Kikyou! She needs me and that brat can take care of herself!"

"You go to hell!"

"I'm waiting that fateful day when I die with Kikyou. You know I have to protect her!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Damn you."

"Would you just shut up and get out of here, wench!"

Kagome gaped and tried to figure out what to say next. "I _hate_ you." She growled.

InuYasha looked extremely hurt. "You what?" He could hardly believe she had actually said that. _Oh man, I really messed up this time. _"Kagome you don't—."

Kagome shook her head pathetically at him, turned around and fled from the scene. "Kagome…"

He had really felt his heart break and become too heavy for him to move. _"I hate you."_

_Kagome…_

"_I hate you!"_

"Damn it! Naraku, this is your fault!" InuYasha pounded his fist into the ground when he realized something. _No. It's…it's my fault. I went after Kikyou. What happened between her and me was something totally from what I expected to happen. _

"_I'm so sick of hearing your excuses! Just shut up and leave!"_

_Do you really hate me though?_

"_You go back to Kikyou, InuYasha."_

_Would you really leave me here?_

_"Trust me I would but I can't leave Yumi here. Not when you're still here. She must be so confused why you left her."_

_I didn't mean to say that…that I'm waiting to die with her…_

_"You go to hell, InuYasha!"_

InuYasha rubbed his forehead, tired and hurt. Another soul collector floated by and he ripped it apart with a single slashing motion. Another one floated above watching. "Yeah. You go tell Kikyou what happened. Hope she's happy." _Wait, Kikyou is still around. _

The soul collector floated away in the direction Kagome had left and the direction Kikyou was.

"If she knows Kagome is close, she could go after her and kill her."

Lost and broken

Hopeless and lonely

Smiling on the outside

Hurt beneath my skin

My eyes are fading

My soul is bleeding

I'll try to make it seem okay

But my faith is wearing thin

So help me heal these wounds

They've been open for way too long

Help me fill this soul

Even though this is not your fault

But I'm open

And I'm bleeding

All over your brand new rug

And I need someone to help me sew them up

* * *

(Kur0: Grr…I just might end up killing InuYasha in this. Give thanks to my friend for the whole Kikyou run-in with InuYasha. He really did deserve everything Kagome told him. Right? Oh And I would like to take this time to tell you to read two stories: One is by Aero Tendo and it's called "Kagraku" It's awesome so far and it has a lot of chapters. And another one, which only got published the other day, is very very very good. The author is notamonkey666 and the story is called "The Price of Happiness" It's so sad but very good! I hope you guys don't get mad at me for advertising this!

Inu: Nah…she wouldn't kill me…she _stalks _me…she won't kill me.

Shel: (takes out Tetsusaiga and threatens him) Wanna bet?

Inu: O.o Hey how did you get that!

Shel: I have my ways…(Thank you Kagome!)


	6. Naraku's Warning

Disclaimer: ……………………………………………………………….eh? Oh, I stopped caring. I just have this here so people will _think _I do.

* * *

InuYasha sniffed the air for Kagome's scent but since he couldn't pick it up, he figured she must have hidden her aura as well as hiding her scent even if she didn't mean too. _You're really mad, aren't you?_

"_I hate you!"_

He couldn't block that thought. There wasn't many more that were exactly happy but anything was better than that. _You hate me?_

He realized that Kagome was already on the verge on hunting down Yumi and Kagura so he had to hunt for their scent also. He got nothing; there were two scents that hung in the air; his and—Naraku's.

"Alright, Naraku, where are you?"

Behind a few bushes, Naraku stood in that ridiculous baboon costume throwing the almost completed jewel up and down in the air, taunting InuYasha with it. "It's about time you found me, I've been here for quite sometime."

InuYasha scoffed. "Tell me something, Naraku. Why did you bring that kid back?"

Naraku chuckled evilly. "Why must you keep calling her 'that kid', InuYasha? Why not refer to her as to what she truly is; your daughter?"

"Just answer me before I find another place to put my Tetsusaiga." InuYasha threatened with his hand on the hilt of the sword.

"My, somebody is angry aren't they? Let me guess, you went for Kikyou, Kagura got Yumi, and Kagome found out."

InuYasha grunted in disgust, as he couldn't find anything to say.

"_I hate you."_

Naraku continued, satisfied. "Well that's great. Kagura has done exactly what I have told her to do. I guess no one really truly wanted the girl. Since you both failed to protect her and—."

"Hey! Don't you go pinning this on Kagome. It isn't her fault." InuYasha interrupted annoyed and upset at his own memory of himself blaming Kagome only moments before.

Naraku continued as if the interruption didn't have any effect on him. "Now, you recall Kohaku, the demon slayers younger brother?"

"You're slave?"

"Why yes. _That _is what I plan for Yumi. Using her empty shell of a body and make her mine." Naraku left InuYasha growling at him in pure hate and disappeared.

"Say what you want Naraku but I'm not even gonna let you _think _that you're getting away with this." InuYasha shouted at the emptiness. InuYasha searched for Yumi's scent but got her blood instead. He took off in that direction swearing to him that if she were hurt, Kagura would die along with Naraku.

* * *

Kagome wiped the tears away from her eyes. The last thing she wanted was InuYasha trying to explain himself to her so she had done her best to hide her aura. "I can't think about him right now, I have to find Yumi." Kagome sensed for any demon aura ad she was surprised when she found a dark violet aura nearby along with a faint blue one. Yumi was nearby, she could sense her but it was fading fast. "This would be a perfect time for Kirara and Sango to come." _Miroku was awfully poisoned when we found him. He blamed himself for Yumi's capture. I don't think I can face him knowing he probably hates himself for my sake. I just have to do this alone I guess. _

Kagome decided before she leaves to get Kagura, she would stop at a village and get a bow and arrows and a new quiver, since her other ones where destroyed by the spider. _Yumi, I hope you can hold on for just a bit longer. I'll save you on my own, just hang on.

* * *

The demon puppet was sliced in half and burst in to flames next to Naraku. "Kanna, where is Kagura and Yumi?"_

Kanna held out her mirror but nothing happened. "I can't find them."

"Oh? Are you lying to me Kanna?"

_Yes. _"No I am not."

Naraku sighed heavily. If you do, tell me. I have another plan.

One more kiss could be the best thing

One more lie could be the worst

And all these thoughts are never resting

And you're not something I deserve

I dream ahead to what I hope for

And I turn my back on loving you

How can this love be a good thing?

I now know where I'm going through

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world, there's real and make-believe  
This seems real to me

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm tore in between this life I lead and where I stand

You love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Let me go

* * *

(I know this chapter almost made no sense whatsoever but my computer is getting limited and only so much space per document so bare with me.)


	7. Deceived

**DISCLIMER:** You know, these are getting fun! I don't own InuYasha so get on with it!

**La:** You spelled disclaimer wrong…again.

**Shel:** …oh. Why yes…yes I have!

**Kouga:** Get on with it!

**Shipposgirlfriend:** Kouga's here!

**Shel:** Yo, Brookke. Cuzin to Shel and La… La cuzin also DUH

**Brookke:** O yeah, I'll go by this name. Where's Kouga! Where….I want him!

**Shel:** I…thought you loved Shippo.

**Brookke:** I do! But I love Kouga also!

**La:** Okay…

**Kouga:** Stalkers…

**Miroku**: Finally, a girl stalks me, and she scares the hell out of me…

**Inu:** You think _she's _scary? Do you not listen to the author of this thing? Be glad you don't have _her._

**Shel:** Yes! But I luv you!

**Everyone except Inu and shel:** Awww!

**Inu:** Feh! Loser…

**Shel:** YAY! Love!

**Inu:** ' O plz…

**Shel:** Oh and Miroku, you have 2 stalkers…not just one.

**Miroku:** What! Is she cute?

**Shel:** …I'm not gonna answerer that…

**Inu:** Better not…

**Lyric:** She's friend from school(Appears out of nowhere) MOKU!

**Miroku:** O dear…

**Shel:** Hey Lyric, enjoying Spring Break?

**Lyric:** Shh! Not right now! Can't you see that my dream is coming true?

**Inu and Kouga:** (laughing hysterically)

**Miroku:** (sweatdrop) Oh man! Not her!

**Lyric and La:** HOUSHI-SAMA! MINE! (glare at each other) GRR! (flames appear)

**Everyone except them:** (MAJOR SWEATDROP!)

**Kouga and Inu:** (look at Miroku and start laughing hysterically again)

**Miroku:** …hm…all Lyric and La need is mud…

**Inu and Kouga:** (stop laughing) O.o Sicko…

**Shel:** I agree..

**Brookke:** (jumps on Kouga) his tail is fluffy!

**Inu, Miroku, and Shel:** Okay…how random of you.

**Inu:** Hey, how come you're not going mental like they are?

**Shel:** Good question…oh I know! It's because I ran out of—(Miroku and Inu cover her mouth)

**Inu and Miroku:** You can't say that on FanFiction!

* * *

Kagura suddenly stopped sensing Kikyou nearby. "Why would he drag me here?" she thought out loud. Yumi trailed behind her knowing if she ran, Kagura would kill her. "Who's he?"

The girl's constant questions were annoying Kagura. "You remember Naraku, don't you? It seems he has other plans for you.

"Anything's better than being stuck here with you." Yumi hissed.

"I see you've developed your fathers smart comments." Kagura growled back at her. Yumi merely stuck out her tongue like most little kids do when they're being teased. Kagura gave a tug at the girls sleeve and motioned her to follow the wind sorceress. Yumi followed her even without the tug. She felt the same aura, it was like a dark gray which is the color of almost death, almost life, and being eight years old, she was extremely curious about it.

I can get out of here. I also have powers. I don't need to listen to this witch here. Besides, I can't stand this scent, it's making me sick! "What is that smell?" Yumi complained loudly. Kagura looked behind her still walking. "You smell it too? I guess that's no surprise really, we're closer than I ever want to be to this person."

"Who?"

Kagura sighed heavily. "And you talk too much. Just like your mother." She grumbled. Yumi sighed heavily, imitating her. "And you complain too much."

Kagura thought about killing her right then but if she did, she would get killed herself. _You just keep putting on that brave act little girl. The two worst people in the world…and this is their child.

* * *

"Yumi!" Kagome brushed through the bushes, a sharp twig cut through her miko pants and into her skin. "Ow! Not again…" Kagome gently touched her leg than brought her hand up to see red o her fingers. "Great, just what I need to draw out demons." Both auras that she had sensed earlier were fading slowly as she dragged behind. __This could rightfully take us to Naraku's castle. I can't go there alone._

_"You went to find Kikyou again, didn't you?" Kagome sat down feeling very light headed and empty._

_"Kagome, I—well listen. You weren't there either, so it's your fault too. I'm not going anywhere! If anyone is leaving, it's you. I'm tired of you always yelling at me anyway for going after Kikyou! She needs me and that brat can take care of herself!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"…_you what…?"_

Kagome dropped to the ground ignoring the pain in her leg. "O man, why couldn't I just have said 'SIT!'? But no, I had to let my anger and jealousy get the better of me." _InuYasha, I'm so sorry. I don't hate you, I just—I just…hmm. I can't even tell myself how I feel let alone InuYasha._ "I can't worry about you right now. I have to find Yumi first."

* * *

"You get her yet Kirara?"

The now fully transformed Kirara was sniffing the ground trying to pick up either Yumi or Kagome's scent, more Yumi than Kagome.

"Miroku are you sure you don't want to find Kagome and InuYasha first?"

Miroku nodded. "Knowing Kagome, she must be upset and looking for Yumi already and InuYasha is looking for Kikyou."

"Wait till I find InuYasha. How dare he leave you and Yumi like that, not to mention Kagome. When I find him he won't know what hit him!" Shippo said getting very excited. "I know how you feel Shippo but we can't exactly do anything yet." Sango said trying to calm him down.

Shippo felt defeated and sat down back on top of Kirara's head. "I hope Yumi is okay. And Kagome. Could care less what happens to _him_!"

"Can't say I don't agree." Miroku added flatly.

Sango tried to look on the brighter side of things and added also, "Who knows? Kagome and InuYasha are probably looking for Yumi right now."

"I have a source that says otherwise Sango." Shippo said making Sango turn around. "What source?"

Shippo pointed in front of him. "That source." Miroku and Sango tried to look where Shippo was pointing and there was InuYasha taking care of some unwanted insect demons with the Tetsusaiga.

"I absolutely despise insects!" He growled.

Sango tapped on her Hiraikotsu…

"Damn bugs." InuYasha sheathed his sword once they were all gone when a giant boomerang came for and him and fell to the ground. "What the hell…?"

InuYasha looked up and Sango stood there tapping her foot against the ground. "What the hell was that for Sango?" InuYasha demanded pointing at the giant bone weapon now lodged in a tree trunk.

Sango stood there with a look that scared everyone. Shippo ducked behind Miroku. "What ever happened to 'We can't do anything right now'?" Miroku shushed him hoping that Sango didn't hear him.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked coolly glaring at InuYasha on the ground.

Sweatdrop. "Uh…wait. She didn't come back?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "No, we thought she was with you."

Shippo now looking completely pissed jumped on top of Miroku's head. "What have you done now InuYasha? Oh, and how did things go with Kikyou?"

_"I despise that girl InuYasha. Both of them."_

"I didn't find her." He lied.

Sango scoffed. "And you have no idea where Kagome or your daughter is?"

"Would you stop calling her that?"

Miroku sighed quickly. "I knew it. You are just trying to cover it up."

"It's not that." InuYasha looked down at the ground. "It just hurts more and more."

Sango let out a silent 'aww' and left Miroku and Shippo completely stunned. "So…where is she?"

"Do you not listen, monk? I said I don't know!" Anger and worry rising in his tone made him fall silent.

"Maybe we should go find Kagome first. She could be a huge help even if you two are fighting…" Sango's voice trailed off as InuYasha turned around his back to them. "No. She hates me." And he started off in the direction where the insects came from, obviously the direction that he thought Naraku went.

"You really screwed things up this time if she told you she hates you, InuYasha." Shippo retorted more to himself than InuYasha. "Then how are we gonna find Kagome?"

"She's closer to Kagura than we are. Find Kagura, we'll most likely find her." InuYasha said before taking off again.

Sango climbed back on Kirara. "Kirara, find Kagura's scent for us, okay?" Sango said sweetly knowing that she has put this two-tailed neko through everything. Kirara just purred and then took off into the air.

* * *

Kagura glanced at Yumi behind her then as wind whipped around her she disappeared as it subsided as quickly as it came. Yumi looked around. "Oh no, now what?" A long blue snake floated in the air above her. "What is that?" The snake made a small hollow crying sound and Yumi noticed that it was carrying something under its neck. Yumi followed it curiously as it lead her deeper into the forest. After a few minutes she made her way to clearing where almost a dozen of those things came and went but they usually emptied things into an older girl who was resting under a tree. "She looks like—she looks like mommy."

The same snake that Yumi had followed had dropped whatever it was holding and now wrapped its long warm furry body around her arm and slid off. "It's furry." She thought as it brushed by her again. She couldn't tell it by looking at it but it was kind of fluffy.

The girl over by the tree looked up at her, finally noticing that the snake thing had left her. She held out her hand and it left Yumi and back to the girl. Yumi followed it, seeing that the girl obviously wasn't going to hurt her.

"You must like these things right?" She said softly trying not to scare the snakes. Yumi nodded quietly. After nothing was said after a few seconds, Yumi added. "It's furry." The same snake brushed by her again.

"They're called soul collectors. (Kur0: Sorry I don't know the Japanese term. Someone wanna help me? E-mail me!) They help me survive in this cold and lonely world." The girl explained. The had the same color of hair, and clothes and the same color of eyes. (Kur0: Oh, and sloooow people, I'm talking about Kikyou from Yumi's pint of view.) Yumi couldn't tell exactly where she had seen this person before, but she knew her from somewhere. "Excuse me, but, who are you?" She said in a small little kid tone. The girl smiled at her sweetly. "My name is Kikyou. Who are you and what are you doing so far out here in the woods?" She asked although she knew exactly who Yumi was…

"I'm Yumi. And I was taken by this demon. I'm looking for my mother…and father. He came out this way I think…"

Kikyou seemed angered by the last comment. But she spoke as sweetly as she smiled. "Poor thing. You've been abandoned."

"Abandoned? No, that's impossible. I—."

"You're dead." Kikyou said surprised. Yumi stopped talking and answered her as if it was a question. "Yes. I was brought back to life by a demon named Naraku…I think that's his name anyway."

"You're a very smart girl, aren't you? For someone who is so young like you, you know a lot. That's the correct name of the demon I would expect something like that from, but what about the one who kidnapped you?"

Yumi thought a second. "Um…Kag…Kaguru…Kagura? Kagura. Kagura!"

Kikyou laughed lightly at this. "Very good. That's Naraku's reincarnation. Now tell me something, what is the name of your mother and father?"

Yumi looked up brightly at that. "That's easy. My mothers name is Kagome. And…my father InuYasha."

A dark look crossed Kikyou's face and Yumi stepped back. "_Her?_ Are you sure that's her name?"

"Who Kagome? Yes. I heard Sango call her that before I left."

Kikyou sighed sadly. "Poor child. You're being deceived."

Yumi looked up at her strangely, as if trying to understand what she just did. "Deceived?"

Kikyou nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry, poor child. You must not have known. You're real mother and father…is not them."

* * *

Kagome sniffed back tears and stifled a sob that was forming in her throat. "It was going to happen. Nothing is perfect in the feudal era. Especially you." Despite her efforts, warm salty tears ran down her face and she shivered. "This means absolutely nothing to you InuYasha." Her voice full of sorrow and regret, Kagome continued through the forest, cold and very alone.

Never could've seen this far

I never could've seen this coming

Seems like my world's falling apart

Yeah

Why is everything so hard

I don't think I can deal with the things you said

It just won't go away

I used to think that I was strong

Until the day it all went wrong

I think I need a miracle to make it through

Yeah

I pictured I could bring you back

I pictured I could turn back time

Cuz I can't let go

I just can't find my way

Yeah

Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world

This could never happen

In a perfect world

You'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces

But to you

This means nothing

Nothing at all

* * *

(Kur0: What a fine, fine, fine tangled and twisted web we have gotten our selves into…..I heard that in one of my moms freaky fake horror movies! Okay so anyway…I obviously fixed the problem without knowing it and it uploaded four chapters! Over whelming isn't it? Well I won't be updating for along time (give me 3 days. "Please InuYasha, just three more days!" Inu-kun: "fine 3 days.") So then I will update. Enjoy. I trust this will hold you off for three days!)


	8. Cold and Alone

**Disclaimer:** YAY! I spelled it right this time!

**La:** Okay…. I guess dat's a good ting.

**Shel:** (Eh?) Eh? What are you, a mob boss? Using language like that?

**La:** What are you? Eh? Eh? Canadian, Eh?

**Shel:** If I was Canadian, I would be able to find Richard Cox! (sparkle sparkle)

**La **and Shippo?

**La:** Hey, what are you doing here Shippo?

**Shippo:** I came to see if that cute 9 year old was here, um, Brookke?

**Brookke:** (Appears out of no where) SHIPPO-CHAN!

**Shippo:** YAY!

**Brookke:** (Picks up Shippo and hugz him till he can't breath) I wuv you Shippo!

**Shippo:** Can't—breath—

**Shel and La:** o.o …….okay.

**Shel:** I don't own any of these people here, especially Brookke, she scares me. I don't own any of the InuYasha group either!

**Kagome:** Cause then everything would go t hell!

**Yumi:** True. It would be pretty sad if she owned us.

**InuYasha:** (laughing) She's already going to hell! HAHAHA!

**Shel:** ….. (tap tap tap) You guys won't give me a break will you?

**InuYasha:** (still laughing) No!

**La, Shippo, and Brookke:** Heh! He's laughing.

**Shel:** For the wrong reason!

**Kagome:** no, it's right, trust me. I've seen—.

**Shel:** SHH! Will everyone just shut up about that!

**Brookke: **What did you do?

**La:** No, you don't want to know.

**InuYasha:** I do!

**La:** (whispers something to him.)

**Shel:** La! No! I'll never hear the end of it!

**Kagome:** True.

**Yumi: **What did she do?

**Kagome:** Uhh…

**La:** (finishes telling InuYasha whatever she was telling him) Okay now you know.

**InuYasha:** (looks at Shel and starts laughing hysterically)

**Shel:** THANK YOU LA!

**La and Shippo:** No problem.

**Shippo:** I told her to do it.

**Shel:** O yeah? Well that's just great. I mean when you two—InuYasha, STOP LAUGHING!

**InuYasha:** (laughing so hard he was crying) Okay, I'm done.

**Shel:** No you're not.

**InuYasha:** (gets up to leave) you're right. I'm outta here. (Walks away laughing)

**Kagome:** O boy. You may never hear the end of this one.

**Shel:** I just stalk him; I don't care what he says about me.

**Kagome, Yumi, Shippo, and La:** O.o

**Brookke:** What? What does that mean!

**Kagome: **You wouldn't understand. Shel, can you just type this chapter?

**Shel: **Yeah, yeah. (Gets out laptop) I've typed this disclaimer: I better finish the chapter. Later guys! (starts typing)

* * *

Kagome shivered as the wind picked up around her making it colder than usual. It was the middle of fall but the wind blew unforgiving at her. "It's so cold." Kagome said, wrapping her arms around herself to keep her from the cold. Then remembering what she had said to InuYasha only hours ago, she shook her head sadly. "I'm the cold one." An image of Kikyou being so cold and InuYasha holding her flashed through her mind and she grew angry.

"Why couldn't she just go back to being dead? She's had plenty of chances at living! Not even video game characters get these many chances at life!" Kagome sighed feeling weighted down but at the same time totally empty. "I'm so horrible. Why would InuYasha want to be anywhere near me?"

She looked up at the cloudy sky as it darkened and a single snowflake fell from the ground. Kagome held out her hand and the snowflake landed gently in her palm without melting. Kagome grew teary eyed again. "I really am cold." She said sadly shaking the snowflake from her. Her shoulder had begun to hurt for some reason. She hadn't hurt it or anything before.

And scary enough, it was her right shoulder where hell broke through, literally. She figured it was just an after effect and worried nothing more about it and continued her search for her daughter, cold and alone, wishing she had InuYasha to tell her everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"Betrayed?" Yumi said again. Kikyou nodded looking the girl straight in the eye. "A fate to which I have encountered too many times."

Yumi looked around her. The same soul collector floated around her and eventually stopping to rest on her shoulders. "Oh, that woman angers me so." Kikyou continued hollowly. "Why she's wasting her time doing something like this, I couldn't say. But it can't be good."

Yumi stepped closer feeling more protected. "What do you mean?"

Kikyou sighed heavily. "Kagome has tried to kill me on several occasions. I, like you, am one of the un-dead. I live off of the souls of other mortals as I said earlier. These souls collectors help me stay alive."

Yumi petted the soul snake as she listened to what Kikyou was telling her. And it was making a lot of sense. Kagome wasn't there to help her. She obviously wasn't looking for her or she would have found her by now. And InuYasha must not have cared as much as Kagome said he did. He left her when she needed him. When she was in danger… Yumi suddenly noticed Kikyou as talking to her. "You must be alone in this world then."

"Just like you?"

Kikyou nodded. "I have no one. I hate every living soul. Don't get me wrong…"

Yumi shrugged. "That's alright. You can't hate me, because I'm not really alive and I don't exactly have a soul."

Kikyou sensed that Naraku was around. Not really Naraku, but his demon puppet. Either way, she didn't want to take any more part in his plan. She had done her part with Yumi. "Take the Kami. I must leave." And Kikyou vanished leaving Yumi with the soul collector around her neck. The other's scattered so it was impossible for Yumi to determine where Kikyou had disappeared too. "So you're Kami, eh? Good. You'll be my protection."

Kami slipped off her shoulders and started to entangle around her starting at her feet, eventually being wrapped around her three times it's head next to hers. (Kinda like the snake when it was around Tsubaki! It's so cute, I want one!) Yumi suddenly felt angered by her capture and no one coming for her. "You're my only friend. In this cold world, my only _only.

* * *

Shippo jumped up. "Hey, it's starting to snow!"_

The others stopped to look up as snowflakes started to fall form the sky. Sango smiled at him. "You're right Shippo, it's snowing. At this time of year, it can snow without being so cold."

"Feh. I hate snow." InuYasha scoffed.

"You hate everything. So stop nagging and let your comments _not _be heard." Miroku retaliated calmly.

InuYasha stared daggers at him and Miroku did the sweatdrop thing. "You want to hit me now, don't you?"

InuYasha rolled up his sleeve. "You bet."

* * *

"OW!"

Kagome stopped in her snowy tracks to turn around to the yell she had just heard. "That sounded like Miroku, kind of." She started in that direction and thought again. _No. I don't think anyone really needs me there right now. I'm so upset; I'm going to slow everyone down anyway. Besides, InuYasha must be furious at me still. Or still with Kikyou…and I don't think I can go back there and find out he's not there._

All these thoughts and more, racing through her head made her extremely tired and she sat down by the nearest biggest tree that would shelter her from the snow and cold. "I guess I'll just sit here and rest for a while. Kagura's aura is gone, so Yumi should be able to handle herself for a while." But being so exhausted, Kagome didn't realize that Kikyou was moving in closer…

Looking back at me I see

That I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in

Things I cannnot win

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong

Like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold to you

And I'm sorry about all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You could see me stand on my own again

Cause now i can see

You were the antidote that got me by

Something strong like a drug that got me high

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see

The screwed up side of me that I keep

Locked inside of me so deep

It always seems to get to me

I never really wanted you to go

So many things you should have known

I guess for me theres just no hope

I never meant to be so cold

(Crossfade, "Cold")

Kur0: YAY! Chapter done. O yeah, I know I said three days, but I love you guys so much………..ok, so the laptop is going to be gone for a few days and I don't know if my cousin will be updating for me or not. She has the stories via e-mail, but if she's smart enough to copy/paste it…

InuYasha: Well if you're smart enough, I'm sure La could pull it off…

Shel: ……….Yeah, I'm gonna deal with you later. So anyway, I hope she updates for me! And, oh yeah, shippogurl, I have ur requested song in my next chapter. LATER! (gets axe) InuYasha, come here!


	9. What Would You Do If I Told You I Hated ...

**Disclaimer: **YAY! It's disclaimer time!

**InuYasha:** These aren't even disclaimers! I don't know what they are…but they sure as hell ain't disclaimers!

**Shel: **(Glares evilly and flames come out) first, you bring every hot guy on my hot guy list to my disclaimer—

**InuYasha: **(Cowering) Actually that was Kouga and Miroku's…

**Shel: **SECOND! You laugh at me until you CRY!

**InuYasha: **Well, you were stupid so I though it was…

**Shel: **NOW! You're criticizing me in _my _disclaimers! I'll kill you!

**InuYasha: **(hides behind Kagome) Do something!

**Kagome: **Heh heh heh…don't come crying to me, this is your fault.

**InuYasha: **Really, thanks for the help, Kagome. Love you too.

**Kagome: **(smiles sweetly but scary…) I know!

**La, Brookke, and Shippo: **(hold back shel from trying to hurt him) Think shel, think!

**Shel: **What's thinking?

**InuYasha: **Ooh, good question.

**Everyone except those two: **Idiots…

**Shel: **okay since SOMEONE thinks that this is not a real disclaimer, here it is! I don't own ANY of these people, BECAUSE:

**La: **I talk too much.

**Brookke: **I'm little and scary.

**Shippo: **Because Brookke owns me.

**Kagome: **Because…hmm…I think it's because I scare her.

**Shel: **NO! (scared…………)

**InuYasha: **She's too busy stalking me to own me.

**Yumi: **(shrugs) I dunno. She doesn't enjoy me that much.

**Miroku: **Because La owns me?

**La: **YES!

**Lyric: **NO!

**La and Lyric: **(fight over houshi-sama)

**Sango: **_I_ own Miroku (La and Lyric hold onto each other afraid) and Shel doesn't own me because…uh…well because…hmm…

**Kirara: **Meow

**Shel:** RIGHT! Those reasons and more! (Kagome just scares me…she looks innocent but nooo…scary!) Sango, I don't own you because you would kill me.

**Sango: **Oh yeah!

**InuYasha: **What? And I wouldn't?

**Shel: **No.

**InuYasha: **……………oh….damn it.…

**Shel: **RIGHT! Now, on with the story! (Disclaimer ends!)

* * *

Kikyou walked slowly out of the bushes to find Kagome asleep, her arms wrapped around her to keep her from being cold. "Idiot girl. She'll freeze to death." Kikyou thought about this and actually like the image of Kagome dead and frozen. "I'll let you die here. It would be a shame to kill you now and miss a wonderful opportunity later." As the snow started to fall more rapidly and she left seeking shelter herself.

* * *

Kagome's scent drawing nearer and nearer once again stopped InuYasha. Shippo stopped walking as well to sniff the air. "Kagome is around here, InuYasha. We should go get her before she freezes!"

InuYasha shook his head. "No, Kagome said she wanted to handle this on her own." He lied again.

Miroku eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah right. You still can't face her, can you? You must have really messed things up for you two to be so upset with each other."

"I have no problem. It's Kagome who doesn't want to be bothered!" InuYasha growled at them. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sighed but didn't say anymore since InuYasha obviously wasn't going to say anything else. To keep InuYasha from losing his temper again, Shippo lightly tugged on Miroku's sleeve and whispered to him. "WE have to find Kagome, Miroku! She'll freeze to death in this weather. Plus, Yumi's scent can't even be picked up anymore."

"You know that, and I know that. But InuYasha, who knows what's going through his head right now. So let's just keep quiet and when I can pick up Kagome's aura, then we'll find her." Miroku quietly whispered back. Shippo nodded and jumped back down on the ground to walk by himself.

"Miroku…" Sango said after what felt to her hours since she had actually said something. "What would you do if I told you I hated you?"

Miroku looked back at Sango, meeting her eyes with an all-serious look in his. "I wouldn't have to do anything. You may smack me around a little—_okay, more than a little_—but, you would never say that and mean it."

Sango smiled at him. "Aww that's sweet Miroku! And I—." But before she could say anything more, she felt that darned hand rubbing her butt and she whipped around to smack him. InuYasha and Shippo stopped to turn around to see Miroku with a red hand mark on his cheek and his hand twitching and Sango had her arms crossed, looking satisfied. Shippo shook his head and InuYasha just laughed. "Hey, nice handprint monk. That one had good contact."

"I agree!" Shippo piped up seeing InuYasha was in a slightly better mood. But the moment was gone as quickly as it had come, and InuYasha turned back around to continue in the same direction with Shippo behind him.

* * *

Yumi felt awfully close to tears but she refused to cry now that she was no longer alone in this world…those words still rang in her head, the same words that Kikyou had said at least three times. But as they played over and over in her mind, they made more and more sense. Kami made a small cooing sound and she petted its head lightly and focused on her goal; to rid of Kagome, just as Kikyou had explained.

She was with Naraku, and she could smell him on her clothing. But why hadn't she realized that before? Naraku's scent had been all over Kagome and InuYasha. The rest of them had a fainter scent but those two were practically drenched in it! "What do those three have against me?" She asked herself but Kami made a small whimpering sound. "Naraku, Kagome, InuYasha…I don't get it. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe…I don't know. But this has become a habit now. I can't stop thinking that Kagome—the person I called mother—is trying to plot against me." Yumi looked around the area, the snow was falling more rapidly now and it was beginning to get colder and she shivered. "I wonder; what do I do? Now this is a habit, I can't stop thinking about it! This is so frustrating. I need to go to the source. I must find Naraku myself."

Memories concern

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safer in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one

Who battles always choose

Cuz inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight

(Linkin Park, "Breaking The Habit")

Kur0: YAY! Another chapter done. So did anyone miss me? –Crickets chirp- yeah that's what I thought. I have another story done but it's a one-shot. But it's hilarious! I got one idea from a story I highly recommend called "Naraku VS" It is soo funny, you'll die laughing, I swear you will! Mine is called "Naraku Vs The Evil Alarm Clock." I know, but just trust me. I just got it done so read it! KK? Yay! LATER! Oh and keep reading and reviewing!


	10. Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: **YAY! I got reviews for my other humorous story!

**Naraku: **DAMN! That was soo embarrassing! **Not **funny!

**InuYasha: **(laughing on the ground) Yes it was!

**Kagome: **Jeeze, it was a simple alarm clock, Naraku. Just press the button.

**Naraku: **I don't know how to work those-those-those things from your world. "Press the button," she says. I didn't even see the button! Besides, InuYasha couldn't turn it off either.

**InuYasha: **(stops laughing) …

**Kagome: **He's dense so at least he has a reason.

**Kagura: **So, what's your reason, Naraku?

**Naraku: **Uh…me dense too?

**InuYasha: **Nope, that's _my _reason.

**Kagome and Kagura: **(sweatdrop, sigh) maybe he's just…

**Naraku: **I'm what?

**Kagura: **Uhm…

**Kagome: **Stupid.

**InuYasha: **(starts laughing again) Yeah, that's it! Naraku is just stupid!

**Naraku: **(glares at everyone)

**Everyone: **(shuts up)

**Shel: **O…kay…well, c-c-can I just, you know, finish this thing?

**InuYasha: **Please.

**Shel: **RIGHT! So I don't own any of these characters in this disclaimer; (gets out very long list) AHEM! (Deep breath then says everything really fast) Sango, Shippo, Kagura, Kanna, Kirara, Naraku, Totosai, Kikyou, Kouga, those soul collector things, Kagome, Souta, Kagome's mom and Grampa, (takes deep breath) Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, OR anything else mentioned in this story EXCEPT Yumi because she's my character. If I did not mention a name in this disclaimer, it's illegal. (Puts list away and wipes forehead) Whew.

**Miroku: **Y-you didn't say my name.

**Shel: **I'm working on you…ileeeeegally.

**InuYasha: **Yay! Miroku!

**Miroku: **InuYasha! (Hugs) We need help!

**InuYasha: **There's no escaping her…trust me…

**Shel: **Now that _that's _out of the way, On to the story!

* * *

More than anything in the whole wide world, the one thing that Kagome wanted to do was to return home. But three things were stopping her; Yumi wasn't even in aura range anymore, the snow was making it too cold for her to even move, and if she went home without telling someone, InuYasha would worry more than ever. "But he deserves it. After what he said and did. But—." _I don't think I want him to suffer. _"Hmm. But I do want him to worry a little."

Settling back into the only spot of ground that was not covered in snow, Kagome desperately wished that she had some kind of lead on Yumi. But it was too cold for her to even think straight or think at all, so she settled in deeper against the tree to regain warmth back.

* * *

"Kagome is closer now. Her aura is right here somewhere." Miroku whispered to Sango and Shippo.

InuYasha's ear twitched but he pretended he hadn't heard Miroku. _All right, this has gone on long enough. Kagome, whether you want to see me or not, I'm coming to find you. _"You guys stay here."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked up but InuYasha had already taken off. "Where's he going?"

Miroku sighed. "He's gone to find Kagome."

"About time."

* * *

It didn't take long since the snow had stopped falling but it was still equally cold, InuYasha had found Kagome huddled up by a tree; snow was matted in her dark wet hair with her head bowed down like she was asleep. "Kagome…"

Kagome looked up almost instantly but made sure she didn't even try to make eye contact with him.

InuYasha stepped out from within the trees and took two steps toward her before getting a cold glare then she turned her head away. "C'mon, Kagome. You're not still mad…are you?"

Silence.

"Look, Kagome, I know why you're upset but it wasn't what it looked like."

Silence.

"And I can't stand that you told me you hated me. It's tearing me apart. It…really hurt."

Silence still.

InuYasha knew he wasn't getting anywhere so he knelt in front of her, hoping Kagome would at least look at him. But his plan failed, and Kagome kept her head turned away from him. "Kagome, please, say something. Yell, scream, cry! Do something to show me that you don't hate me."

Silence. But Kagome did shift her weight and bite her bottom lip to keep herself from crying.

"That's a start. Anything else?"

Kagome finally looked up at him, her brown eyes swimming in tears. "InuYasha, my—my dad, he left me when I was little. I didn't know what to do. But I was confused as hell, because well…" Kagome pulled her hair to one side and behind her left ear was a long scar that went up and down that back of it.

"What happened?"

Kagome did her best to cover it back up and she just shrugged as her answer. But she sighed seeing InuYasha wasn't going to take that as _his _answer. "My dad yelled at me a lot InuYasha. He had problems I guess. But when I yelled back at him, he would hit me."

"Kagome…"

"But, that scar was the last time he ever hurt me. The pain was worth it if I never saw him again. The point is that he left me and I knew it was my entire fault. Over time I realized that he just left because he had the problems. I just didn't want that for Yumi. I'm sorry, InuYasha, I over reacted."

InuYasha kept his head down as if he was thinking to himself. (Kur0: …nah!) "No, you didn't react enough…"

"Hm?"

InuYasha lightly shook his head. "I had no idea, Kagome."

Kagome shrugged. "I never told anyone before."

"L-listen Kagome, Kagura said that Kikyou was back. I had to see it for myself. But she was the same as before and she had tried to kill her. This is entirely my fault. I thought she would change but…I was wrong."

"You wrong? One of those rare moments?"

"Don't even start with me. Now let's go." InuYasha got up but Kagome didn't move and was now looking past him. "I-InuYasha…"

"What is it?" InuYasha turned around to see what Kagome was looking at and he immediately saw it. A huge bear demon with glowing red eyes with thick quills up and down it's back and on the back of it's arms. Its claws were about half a foot thick and four feet long, and its entire self was about 14 feet tall!

Kagome sighed frustrated. "I hate you."

"Yeah well, at least you don't mean it this time." InuYasha replied whipping out the Tetsusaiga.

Perched on the giant bear demon's shoulder, Kagura sat there resting her chin in her left hand. "Well, it's about time you two found each other. We've been waiting." Kagura snickered. The bear demon let out a booming ferocious growl. Kagome shot to her feet. "W-W-Where's Yumi?" She asked nervously.

Kagura snickered again but this time it was more sinister and louder.

InuYasha kept himself from using the Wind Scar long enough for Kagura to answer Kagome and his question. "Alright, what did you do to her?"

Kagura flipped out her fan and chuckled again. "Oh, we took care of her." She said patting the bear demons' head. Kagome gasped clutching InuYasha sleeve. "What do you mean you took care of her?" InuYasha asked, almost not believing her.

Kagura scoffed. "You two idiots. Can you not take a joke? The girl is fine. I just got sick of her. Unfortunately for her, she has your talent of talking too much, Kagome, and InuYasha's smart comments thrown in; the perfect hell child."

InuYasha was about to say something but Kagome yelled up to Kagura, "Oh, yeah but wasn't that what Naraku had planned for you, you damned witch!"

InuYasha was a bit surprised at Kagome's reaction. "Kagome?"

Kagome's tone went from anger to regretful quick. "And I thought you were on our side."

A faint red glow from what looked like inside Kagura's heart triggered Kagome's attention but it quickly faded and Kagura covered it up with her fan. "I had an attitude adjustment. Besides, you should be happy, Kagome. Yumi is with Kikyou, but only because Kagura was tired of babysitting."

Kagome gasped again. "That's terrible!"

InuYasha agreed. "Yep. She's referring to herself in third person."

Kagome growled and slapped InuYasha **hard **upside the back of the head and he fell to the ground. "Ow. That's worse than a SIT!." He whimpered.

"Good!"

Kagura sighed. "This is so pathetic. Why don't you give them something to really fight about?" She said patting the bear's head again. It growled startling the two on the ground. It took a swipe at InuYasha but got Kagome's arm in the process. InuYasha leaped at the bear with the Tetsusaiga. "You bitch!"

Kagura stood up. "Now, now, InuYasha." Kagura let out two wind blades throwing InuYasha off track and he dodged them, missing the bear. Kagura laughed out loud. "Alright, since you're going to be serious about this, so am I."

InuYasha picked himself up and got ready to attack again when he saw Kagura squeeze something in her left hand, and it looked like most of the sacred jewel!

Kagome felt her shoulder throb and it wasn't because of the claw mark, but it was by her neck. "Oh no…" _It's happening again._

This world, this world is cold

But you don't, you don't have to go

You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely

And no one seems to care

You're mother's gone and your father hits you

This pain you cannot bare

But we all bleed the same way as you do

We all have the same things to go thru

Hold on...if you feel like letting go

Hold on...it gets better than you know

Your days you say they're way too long

And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)

And you're not sure what you're looking for

But you don't want to no more

And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on...if you feel like letting go

Hold on...it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer

Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on

(Good Charlotte, "Hold on")

Kur0: YAY! Another chappie done! Oh and yes it's a cliff-hanger! Heehee, I'm so evil! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just as much as some of you enjoyed my other story, "Naraku Vs. The Evil Alarm Clock". Hee hee. He eats a flower! Okay, well, I'm outta here! Keep reading and reviewing!


	11. Kagome Neko

**Disclaimer: **Grr, I'm running out of ideas.

**InuYasha and Miroku: **Good…

**Kagome: **(is sitting on ground)

**Sango: **What's with you Kagome?

**Kagome: **(bored, shrugs, back to being bored.)

**InuYasha: **…Kagome?

**Kagome: **(bored)

**Miroku: **…Is she okay?

**Shel: **(kneels down and snaps her fingers in front of Kagome's face) anyone there?

**Kagome: **(grabs shel's wrist) don't do it…

**Shel: **(in pain) ahhh…h-h-h-…okay, that's it!

**Kagome and Shel: **(growl at each other)

**Sango: **Get them!

**La: **Not good…

**InuYasha and Miroku: **(InuYasha keeps Kagome from hitting Shel and Miroku keeps Shel away from Kagome)

**Miroku: **Hey, settle down, jeeze!

**Shel: **Not my fault! (Struggling)

**InuYasha: **Calm down, calm down!

**Kagome: **(struggling) she started it!

**Sango: **Have they both lost it?

**La, Brookke, Shippo, and Kirara: **(nod) Uh huh.

**Shel: **(Miroku still holding her from attacking) Jeeze, Kagome, lighten up! (Then feels Miroku doing what he does best and really wishes she could slap him) Stop…

**Kagome: **(InuYasha still holding her from attacking) I don't enjoy people snapping at me!

**Shel: **You were sitting on the ground!

**Kagome: **Minding my own business, so why don't you!

**Shel: **(sobbing) I just wanted to see if you were okaaaay!

**Kagome: **(sobbing) but you shouldn't have snaaaapped!

**Shel: **I knooow! (sob)

**Kagome: **I'm sooo sooorry! (sob)

**Shel: **Me toooo! (sob)

**Miroku and InuYasha: **? (let go of the girls)

**Shel and Kagome: **(still sobbing but hug each other saying their sorry over and over again)

**InuYasha: **What the hell just happened here!

**Miroku: **They got mad over nothing…

**InuYasha: **…and then they got over _that._

**Sango: **I know what's wrong with them…(sweatdrop, sigh)

**Boys, La, and Brookke: **What?

**Sango: **(sigh) '_That _time' of the month again…

**La, Brookke, and Shippo: **OH…

**InuYasha and Miroku: **Eh?

**Sango: **I'll explain it to you later…

**Shel: **(sobbing still) Okay, I gotta finish this okay?

**Kagome: **(stops crying) Okay.

**Shel: **(happy) Okay! So I don't own any of these characters (sobbing) Not one of them!

**Kagome: **(hugs shel again) It's (sob) okaaaay!

**InuYasha: **W-w-w-w-what the hell!

**Miroku: **Oh no, this is too weird for me.

**InuYasha: **Miroku, just finish this up.

**Miroku: **Yeah, we're done here.

* * *

Kagome stood again, the pain in her shoulder had subsided to dull throb and she shook her head lightly to get rid of that buzzing noise echoing in the back of her mind. _Oh no, not again. Make it stop. _

Kagura sighed. "Oh, she's way too easy."

The giant bear demon growled again and took another swipe at her but InuYasha jumped in front of her and held off the bear's giant claw with the Tetsusaiga. "Kagome, move!"

Kagome put her hand to her forehead as if she had a headache. "No…it—that sound…"

InuYasha scoffed. "Kagura, learn to play fair."

Kagura laughed. "No, no. I don't play fair." The bear demon growled again and tried to swipe at InuYasha with its right arm but Kagura was balanced on that shoulder. "Hold it steady, got it?"

The bear tried to get past the Tetsusaiga but InuYasha pushed it away long enough for him to grab Kagome and jump out of the way of the next attack and the bear missed. Kagura growled in anger. "We're not getting anywhere, damn it!"

InuYasha landed and let Kagome go but she clinged onto his haori (I think that's how you spell it, it's his red shirt) and buried her face into his shoulder. "Kagome, what's—?"

Kagura swapped the bear demon on the back of the head with her fan and it growled out in anger. "I told you to get them! Now, go get them!" The bear grunted and stomped towards them.

"Kagome, c'mon. Snap put of it!" InuYasha tried to get Kagome off of him by shaking her shoulder but she shook her head as the buzzing grew louder and soon, it was all she could hear. With the demon slowly coming towards them, InuYasha gave up and wrapped his arm around the poor girl's shoulders and jammed the Tetsusaiga into the ground. "That's right, Kagura, lead 'em right here."

Kagura sat back down on the bears shoulder. "What's wrong, InuYasha? Can't fight because you would be endangering your woman?"

InuYasha smirked and shrugged. "Sure, we'll go with that."

Kagura growled. She hated that she couldn't get under their skin. "Fine then." She snarled through gritted teeth. "Why don't you take them both out, my pet? Should be entertaining to watch them both bleed to death." The bear growled but was distracted by InuYasha's Tetsusaiga.

InuYasha smirked again. "Pretty good sword when you use it. Why don't you try and use it?" The bear sniffed at it but Kagura was dumbfounded. "What are you—?" The bear growled again from low in the throat and tried to pick up the Tetsusaiga with it's huge paw but the hilt gave off the barrier and the bear was met with electrical shocks that triggered through out it's body. Kagura soon met the sparks herself and was shocked by it. "Uh…ah, **AHHHH!**" The blood-curdling scream echoed through the forest and the bear demon fell to its side with Kagura still on top. Smoke rose from the giant bear demon crater and Kagura, sparks still jumping around her, came into view clutching her side and blood trickling from her mouth. "Damn you. That was a dirty trick."

"Feh." InuYasha jerked the Tetsusaiga from the ground. "I thought you weren't playing fair?" Then a strange scent from the bear distracted him. It was…a cat demons scent of blood, along with Kagome's scent of blood from where it had attacked her. The same mixed scent came from Kagome's arm. "I don't like this…"

Kagura wiped her blood from her mouth on her sleeve. "All part of Naraku's plan. It has been proved, InuYasha, that cats are so easily poisoned by miasma, especially cat demons."

"And?" InuYasha asked, trying to see her point.

Kagura gave another squeeze at the jewel in her hand a loud heartbeat came from Kagome's body. A bright violet glow from within her shoulder pulsated more and faster. Kagome shuddered. She felt like a huge weight was being pushed down on her. Yet, nothing was happening.

"What exactly are you trying to pull Kagura? And what's with all the cat demon nonsense?"

Kagura sneered. "Believe you me, InuYasha, those were not just random comments. It's all apart of Naraku's plan. He kills Kagome easily. Kikyou gets rid of Yumi, Naraku rids of Kikyou. The three women he despises more than anyone is going to be killed. But what's even more wonderful, is that you'll suffer as well."

InuYasha growled at the witch. "What kind of a messed up plan is that? If all your other plans haven't worked before, how can you make sure that this one will?"

Kagura tapped her chin with the fan. "Turn around."

At first, this confused InuYasha but after a second or two he turned around, expected to see Kagome. "Kagome!"

Kagome's miko clothes were there, but sitting on top of those clothes was a little fluffy black kitten with a long furry tail and a yellow crescent moon on her forehead and pretty little red and pink eyes. (Kind of like Kagura's only in a different shape.)

"KAGOME!"

The cat meowed.

InuYasha's left eye twitched. "Y-y-y-y-you're a-a-a-a cat!"

Kagome hissed. _No way, InuYasha! AH! Oh, no! I can't talk! All I can do is meow. Oh boy._

Kagura laughed, bending over from the pain in her stomach. "A-a-alright. I've had my fun." She threw out her little feather and flew away laughing still. As soon as she was out of sight, the bear demon resided to bones and InuYasha was still staring not believing what was right in front of him. Kagome glared at him. "Meow"

"HEH! There's no way she turned you into a CAT, Kagome!"

Kagome meowed again and flicked her fluffy tail at him. _You have to be pretty dumb, InuYasha, I mean, c'mon! I'm right here!_

InuYasha twitched again. "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-how…c-c-c-c-an, oh no…no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I refuse to believe this!"

Kagome sighed a cat sigh while InuYasha beat himself up over what was right in front of him. "HISSS!" Kagome's fur stood up on end, scaring InuYasha to no end. "Heh?"

Kagome bared her fangs at him but decided that since she couldn't say SIT, why bother fighting him. _C'mon InuYasha, let's go._

Kagome started in the direction of the village and InuYasha followed her still twitching. "This—has put a few new changes in the plan."

Kagome turned her head around, still walking. _You have a plan? _Kagome then noticed that her right arm was still bleeding so she sat down in all famous cat pose.

"Kagome?"

Can we just sit here for a second? Oh no! I said the 'S' word! Oh wait, he can't hear me…oh.

"C'mon, Kagome. What's the hold up?"

Kagome's tail twitched. _That's gonna get annoying. Ooh…heehee! _She continued to watch it, unaware she was making the tail move herself. InuYasha did the sweatdrop thing and growled. "No, no, no! Let's go Kagome." He sighed. "Never thought I would get to say this but, Kagome, we need to leave. You can play with your tail later." He said the last sentence rather rough but as long as he said it…

Kagome thought that sounded funny. But her arm was hurting her so she just meowed at him. InuYasha growled again frustrated. "_FINE!" _Being fed up with everything, InuYasha picked Kagome up and held her so she wouldn't hurt her arm. _EEE! Thank you InuYasha! _Kagome squealed inside her head. InuYasha held up his hand. "Don't even try to lick me, got it?"

Kagome pulled her pink cat tongue back in her mouth. _Got it!_

It's a new day, but it all feels old

It's a good life, that's what I'm told

But everything, it all just feels the same

And my high school, it felt more to me

Like a jail cell, a penitentiary

My time spent there, it only made me see

That I don't ever wanna be like you

I don't wanna do the things you do

I'm never gonna hear the words you say

'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,

you, don't wanna be you

You...don't wanna be just like you

What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,

Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna be just like you (just like you)

This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me

Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)

Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)

Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)

Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)

(Good Charlotte, "The Anthem")

Kur0: Well, I hope you guys like the idea of me turning Kagome into a cat! I needed to do it! My cats are always around me and sometimes I call Dory Kagome when I don't need to and I call Mittens Shippo or Miroku all the time so, YAY for my kitties! Later!


	12. Yumi Arrives

**Disclaimer: **Yay! A—

**InuYasha: **YOU TURNED HER INTO A CAT!

**Shel: **Well…

**Kagome: **Mew.

**InuYasha: **It KILLS me that I can't understand her! Change her back!

**Shippo: **I can understand her!

**InuYasha: **…you can?

**Shel: **Yep! He can understand Kirara too!

**Kagome: **Mew…

**InuYasha: **Grr! What did she say!

**Shippo: **"Duh"

**InuYasha: **……okay…

**Kagome: **(sits down in famous cat pose) Meow.

**InuYasha: **Shippo…

**Shippo: **Kagome says she's tired.

**Shel: **Yeah, this disclaimer is boring. While InuYasha spazzes about his girlfriend bein' a cat—

**InuYasha: **My what!

**Shel: **I'll let you read the chapter. Bye bye!

* * *

Sango sighed. Shippo and Miroku had begun fighting again about the food. "This is something I would expect from InuYasha, maybe, but you two?" Shippo and Miroku ignored her and went back to their argument.

"Miroku, you had your food! Save it for Kagome!" Shippo yelled at the monk.

"For the last time, I wasn't going to eat it!"

"I wish Kagome was here!" Shippo yelled tearing up. Miroku sighed/growled.

_Did someone mention me? _A black furry cat with big pink and red eyes with a crescent moon on its forehead ran into the hut and rubbed against shippo. He petted it back confused. "Hey kitty! Why do you smell like Kagome?"

A very sick looking InuYasha came in and plopped down on the floor. Miroku rubbed the cat on the head. "InuYasha, who is this cat? And where is Kagome?"

InuYasha pointed to the cat. "She's right there."

Everyone looked up at him. "What?"

"That's what I said! But that's Kagome!"

Shippo looked at the cat. "Kagome?" The cat meowed and nodded its head. _Hey Shippo._

Shippo looked panic stricken, same as everyone else. "WAH! It is you!"

Kagome growled softly but the growling was replaced with purring as Miroku scratched her under the chin. _Stop it! Stop it! Stop—eh, okay, go on!_

"InuYasha," Miroku said as he scratched the neko miko, "do you want to tell us what happened?"

InuYasha shook his head. "No."

Sango shrugged. "Well, was it Kagura, or Naraku?"

"Both."

"Both?"

"Yes, both! Do I have to spell it?"

"Can you?"

"…No."

"Okay."

Kagome got tired of Miroku petting her and wandered over to her bag to see if she could get something to eat. Immediately Kirara was there with her and they were both trying to get some kind of cat food out. While both of them ate, InuYasha explained best he could to Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "One minute she was Kagome. And Kagura runs her mouth and then she's a cat!"

Shippo rocked back and forth uncomfortably. "Don't you like cats InuYasha?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

Kagome and Kirara glared at him. "Nothing personal girls." InuYasha added quickly after seeing the cats' deadly looks. The cats shrugged and Kirara went back to eating but Kagome was more interested in her tail. _Yay! Why does this interest me so much…oh well? Who cares?

* * *

By nightfall, Shippo was curled up with Kirara next to Sango. Miroku was sleeping sitting up in a corner next to the door. InuYasha had fallen asleep on his stomach and Kagome was curled up in a ball on his back, purring. Her right arm was wrapped in a small bandage. By the middle of the night, she had become restless and stretched, careful not to get her claws into InuYasha's back. __Yumi. I feel so bad. I'm here, sleeping. And you're out there all alone. _

Kagome jumped off of the sleeping hanyou and walked outside. InuYasha lifted his head sleepily and yawned. "Where's she going?"

Kagome's tail swished behind her furiously as she gazed up at the full moon on the hill where she had sat many times before. _This is insane. I'm a cat, Yumi is gone, Kikyou is back, and Kagura isn't on our side anymore. I'm so messed up. What do I do? _Her ear twitched as someone sat down beside her. _InuYasha?_

InuYasha yawned again. "Dumb cat. What're you doing out here?"

Kagome meowed again.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you can't talk."

Kagome meowed again. _I can talk. You just can't understand me. So, HA! _Kagome gave him a kitty smile when she 'said' the last word. InuYasha smiled back at her and scratched her on the head. "Kagome, how are we going to get you back to normal?"

Kagome meowed without opening her mouth. _I'm more worried about Yumi. _Kagome crawled onto InuYasha's knee and sat down. _Hmm, what do I do if I have an itch? _And with that, she bit at her paw furiously. _Okay, OW! That hurt! _"Mow?" A hollow wind came from behind her and InuYasha stood and picked up his cat, expecting Kagura. But standing there was Yumi with a soul collector wrapped around her. Kagome meowed loudly. Yumi glared at her. "You got yourself turned into a cat?"

InuYasha thought her tone was a little sharp. "Yumi, you're okay?"

Yumi scoffed. "Of course I'm okay. Even though, you left me."

Kagome and InuYasha's ears dropped. Kagome meowed and wiggled free of InuYasha's arms and jumped to the ground. _Yumi! You're okay!_

Yumi saw the look of Kagome's releif even though she was cat. And while Yumi gave her the hateful look, Kagome's heart cracked slowly. _Yumi…_

"I didn't think Kagura could do it, really. But she did turn you into a cat. Scary."

Kagome didn't even think about this before she slowly made her way over and sat down in front of Yumi. "Mew."

Kami unwrapped around Yumi and she uncaringly let it snap at Kagome who hissed at it. _Yumi?_

Kami wrapped around Yumi again and the young girl pets its head. "Kikyou explained it to me, Kagome-san. You and everyone else are with Naraku and his plots aren't you? I'm not sure what the reason is for bringing me here, but I won't fall for it. This is all so confusing. Why did you bring me here? Why are you posing as my mother? Why…" Yumi choked back a few tears and finished her question. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Kagome's ears pressed against her head in painful sorrow. _Kikyou is lying to you!_

InuYasha got tired of being so quiet and spoke up. "Why would we be plotting with Naraku when we tried to kill him! You were there!"

Yumi shot him a hateful look. "And then I got killed! And then you left me so I could die again da—." Yumi's eyes were watering and she relentlessly let the tears fall. "InuYasha. Was it all just an act?"

Kami snaked down back to the ground and Kagome hissed at it. _What did you do!_

Yumi pulled at a piece of its fur and it wandered back on her shoulders. Kagome growled at it and it surprisingly growled back. Kagome's pink eyes flashed red and she clawed the Kami, leaving blue blood on her claw. _Heh. Take that!_

Yumi pushed Kagome neko away with her foot. "Don't."

InuYasha growled. "Just because she's a cat, it doesn't mean you have to treat her like it!"

Yumi turned around to leave. "What am I to you? Because you treat me like it." And like Kikyou, a blinding blue light and she was gone. Kagome meowed hollowly for her to come back but her cries were unanswered and she scampered back to InuYasha's side. _InuYasha, we have to go after her!_

After staring at the spot where Yumi had stood, InuYasha looked down at Kagome who was meowing with no signs of stopping. "Kagome, we can't go after her. We don't know where she is. I don't know what Kikyou, told her but…she's against us now. And with that _thing _that was with her, she could've killed you right then and there."

Kagome meowed again. _I could take it! My claws sliced through it! I could get used to these._

Yumi's aura and scent had completely disappeared and was no longer traceable. Kagome gave a final meow and admitting defeat, her ears drooped and she pressed her head against InuYasha's ankle. (she's kitten, not that big.)

InuYasha picked her up, careful of her bandaged cat arm and she pressed her head up under his chin. Her ear twitched and she made sure that Yumi was really gone. Her scent was gone as well as her aura.

Yumi came, accused her of being with Naraku, held her responsible for her death, was with Kikyou, and left. (You know that look that cats get when they're really looking at something and their ear twitches but they keep looking at that spot…that's what's going on with Kagome.)

InuYasha tried to pet her to tell her it was okay but she pushed his hand away with her paw and kept focused on that spot. She knew Yumi was gone and wasn't coming back but for some reason, it had put her in a trance. Finally she shook her head and growled. _Kikyou…what have you done? _

Footsteps behind them snapped Kagome out of the trance and InuYasha turned to see who was there. A tired looking Sango and Miroku came sleepily their way. "What's goin on?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something but Kagome put her paw on his shoulder and looked at him to silence him. InuYasha looked back down at her, meeting her pink cat eyes. _You don't want me to tell them? Fine. I won't._

Sango held out her hands and Kagome jumped to her.

"Wouldn't mind keeping you like this Kagome." Sango giggled as she pet Kagome's fluffy black fur. She growled back at Sango but made no attempt to leave her. _Keep talking Sango…wait till I get my body back. You all will pay! HA! _That's what she wanted to say but all that came out was a quiet growl. Miroku came up from behind Sango and jerked Kagome out of her arms.

"BE CAREFUL WITH HER!" Came the warning from Sango and InuYasha. Miroku ignored them and scratched Kagome's head while she did the sweatdrop and growled. "I'm being careful. Jeeze."

Kagome thought even though she was a cat, his hand was still in the wrong place so she climbed up on his shoulder and bared her fangs at him. Miroku sighed. "Is there really something you think you can do?"

Kagome 'heeheehee' like a cat and bit Miroku's ear really hard. "OW!" Kagome jumped down to the ground satisfied with that and left Sango and InuYasha saying "I told you!" and Miroku rubbing his ears, tears at the corner of his eyes yelling "That h-h-h-hurt!" and returned to the hut where she crawled next to Kirara and curled up next to her, replaying everything that happened and before the others even returned, fell asleep.

* * *

Kur0: Tough crowd. Well we know that Yumi is now a cold heartless freak like Kanna I guess. (glomps Kagome neko) You are so adorable!

Kagome neko: (sweatdrop growls)

Shel: (huggles Kagome neko) I love you sooo much you're sooo adorable!

Kagome neko: (purrs) _YAY! Love!_

Shel: While I sit here and play with Kagome neko, you guys review and I'll post the next chapter soon! And, Taeniaea, why haven't you reviewed yet? AWWW! PLEASE REVIEW BIGGEST FAN!

Oh and yeah! I have been banned off of FanFiction for a while hehehe…someone hacked on to my account and posted an illegal story so no updates until Wednesday April 20…uh oh…whish is Ma's birthday…crap. Well I'm done here so later!


	13. Miasma Bite

**Disclaimer: **I'm so tired……………………………………………………………………no funny disclaimers for me………………so yeah.

* * *

Kagome woke up with Kirara still asleep next to her. She and Kirara were the only ones left in the hut, everyone else was gone. At first she wondered why she was so low to the ground but then she remembered. _That's right, I'm a—cat. _

Kagome wandered outside and was met with cold weather, a few patches of snow on the ground. There was a melted puddle and when she looked into it, her reflection came back black, furry, and cat-like. Just as she expected, but something was different. The crescent moon symbol on her forehead was gone and her eyes were now a deep red and pink instead of a bright pink with little red in them. _That's weird. _

She sniffed the air and a scent came her way. It was strange, her being able to pick up scents. And it smelled kind of like—. _Shippo?_

Sure enough, Shippo came around the corner and picked her up. "Kagome, you're still a cat?" He asked holding Kagome away from him to look at her.

Kagome meowed. _No Shippo, I'm not a cat, I'm talking ramen! Jeeze!_

Shippo made a face. "Sorry Kagome. Talking ramen?"

Kagome became wide eyed and meowed again. _Shippo? You can understand me!_

Shippo nodded. "Yep! I can understand Kirara too!"

"Mew." _Where's InuYasha?_

"He's with the others at Kaede's. Let's go." Shippo gently set Kagome back down on the ground and he started to run towards Kaede's hut with Kagome right beside him. When they reached the hut, everyone had a small plate of ramen that they were eating. Kagome sat down next to InuYasha and yawned.

Shippo sat down next to Miroku and grabbed his own plate of ramen. "Speaking of ramen…"

Everyone looked up at him but they didn't say anything. Kagome mysteriously started to paw at a single ramen noodle. InuYasha glared down at her. "Don't even think about it…"

Kagome growled at him and picked up three noodles with her mouth and carried them over to a corner to eat them. "Hey Kagome! Those were mine…"

Kagome silently laughed to herself while chewing on the noodles. _Well they're _mine_ now InuYasha._

Sango stifled a laugh as the others continued to eat. "Careful InuYasha. When Kagome gets her body back, she'll be able to repay you back with all those SIT!s."

InuYasha shuddered when Sango said that. "Please don't say that!"

Kagome gave up on eating the ramen and wandered over to sit down by InuYasha. _You guys are pathetic. Yumi is out there and you're eating!_

InuYasha had scraped his plate clean and glanced down at Kagome. "What's wrong with you?"

Kagome growled at him. _What's wrong?_

Sango and Miroku were talking about something when they heard a loud **thump **and turned around to see what happened.

InuYasha was lying on his stomach looking absolutely terrified and Kagome was sitting on his back with a triumphant look on her face. _I warned you!_

Sango laughed out loud this time. "I wish I ahd seen that!"

InuYasha hit his head on the floor. "I'm being scared out of my mind by a frikin' cat." He grumbled loudly. Kagome glared at him. _Keep talking InuYasha. You have a total of six SIT!s already._

Sango only laughed harder and fell over and Miroku and Shippo just sat there and sighed.

* * *

Kagome finally got the idea that they weren't going after Yumi until after they turned her back into a human. She had a sad and tired look on her face as she lie quietly in InuYasha lap. The whole hut was quiet when he finally spoke up. "She's been kinda quiet."

Kagome continued to stare at the wall with the same sad, blank, tired expression. _Man I wish I could speak. You guys are talking about me and I'm right here._

Sango looked up from petting Kirara. "She's upset. She wants to go look for Yumi but we all know that she can't including her."

Kagome moved her pink eyes in Sango's direction then went back to focus on the wall. _Yumi is here. She's somewhere. She's with Kikyou maybe. What did Kikyou tell her? Why is she doing this? Why can't she leave me alone!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Shippo jumped right in front of her scaring her to death. "What's wrong Kagome?"

InuYasha growled lowly. "Shippo…"

Kagome was breathing really hard and shaking, with her fur arched up in anger on top of InuYasha's head. (kinda like in that episode 100 in the forest of sorrow)

Shippo laughed nervously. "S-sorry?"

Kagome growled murderously. _Don't you ever do that again Shippo! You and everyone else are going to be so sorry when I get my body back! Baka! _Kagome was screaming those comments in her head fast and Shippo could understand every word. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Kagome's ear twitched. _Yumi!_

She jumped off of InuYasha and ran out the door, claws scraping the wood as she made her exit. InuYasha growled something to himself and followed the neko outside. Sango made an attempt to follow also, but Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. Sango looked him in the eye wondering why he stopped her. A serious look on his face kept her from asking anything and she remained silent.

* * *

"Kagome!" InuYasha called after her trying to slow her down but she merely took up speed. "Damn it, cat! Slow down!"

Kagome didn't even hear him. It was Yumi's scent and her aura. She could feel it. When she met the forest there was faint bluish glow form a clearing and ran to it. InuYasha wondered what she was looking at since he couldn't see the glow himself.

Kagome reached the clearing and was instantly met with Kikyou staring coolly at her. "You are Kagome?"

Kagome backed up but a soul collector picked her up with its claws and dropped her in front of Kikyou. The miko bent down and scooped Kagome neko up, examining her. Kagome didn't like the fact Kikyou was touching her and tried to wriggle free of her grasp.

Kikyou forced the neko's mouth open and touched one of her white fangs. Kagome felt the raw taste of miasma on her tongue and spat and hissed trying to relieve the taste that sickened her. Kikyou sighed and dropped the limp kitten. Kagome landed on all fours and scampered up a long gnarled tree root where she thought she was going to be sick.

"You sensed Yumi didn't you?"

Kagome didn't look at her.

"She's gone to find Naraku. She plans to kill him but that girl is powerless against him.

Kagome jerked her towards the human miko. _And you let her go! _She raged inside her mind. The bushes rustled and InuYasha jumped into the clearing locking eyes with Kikyou. "Where is she?" He asked more calmly than he intended to then looked away.

Kikyou sighed. "Naraku's castle. Where she will likely perish again. Yumi really thinks she can kill him. How pitiful."

Kagome hissed at her. _I'm going to…Grr!_

InuYasha made his way over to Kagome feeling he needed to protect her. "Why would you turn Yumi against us?"

Kikyou shrugged. "I'll tell you something right now InuYasha…" Kikyou said walking swiftly over to him. Kagome jumped down from her root perch thinking InuYasha would move also. When he didn't, she turned around to see why he hadn't. Kikyou had him pinned to the tree her face inching closer to his which pissed off the neko to no end.

"Why spend time with the stupid girl who was so dumb to get herself turned into an animal? When you can die and spend eternity with me…" Her voice became softer as she inched in to kiss him and InuYasha did his best to keep away from her.

Kagome growled and did the only thing she could do; she lashed out at Kikyou and sank her teeth into her ankle, causing miasma poison to fill her cat nose and she once again felt sick. Kikyou stumbled backwards and landed hard on the ground. Kagome wobbled away from her, feeling very dizzy and fainted on the ground.

Kikyou grabbed her ankle in pain and turned angrily to the unconscious neko miko. "You bitch!" Her tone quickly changed when she realized InuYasha was still near. "InuYasha, please, help me?"

InuYasha scoffed silently. "I'm sorry Kikyou but I can't." He replied flatly.

Kikyou growled at him. "Then take your poisoned cat and leave!"

"You tried to kill Kagome again." InuYasha said as leaped away from the tree and landed to pick up Kagome. "And then tried to kill me, again, right?"

Kikyou shrugged, a smile crossing her lips. "Good, good, good. All good."

InuYasha scowled at her and cradling the limp cat in his arms he took off back to the village.

Kikyou laughed after him. "Yumi doesn't belong to either one of you. She's from the past, not the future. I still have a chance InuYasha. Be warned Kagome. I said nothing but the truth to the girl. She figured out the other things…by herself."

Kur0: oooh…. what have I done! HEHEHEHE! Guess what! I was banned! For some strange…reason…well anyway sorry it took so long. Here's the long awaited chapter!

Oh and these are my favorite authors and what my fave storis are from them:

Aero Tendo: "Kagraku" fic

Mika-san (not her fic name) InuYasha vs. Kouga

Naraku's-Mate: The Unwanted Demon In Naraku's Castle

Notamonkey666: The Price OF Happiness

Blueyedgirly: Love Makes You Do Crazy Things

Mx-girl32 (I think that's her name) The Way Out

Lord Dagnarus: Naraku's Plot and Kagome's Heart


	14. Kikyou The Dark Preistess

_I don't own any of the InuYasha characters._

Sorry, I just don't feel like a funny disclaimer right now. Oh well, enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long.

* * *

Kagome hissed at the medicine Sango had just given her. Kirara stood beside her growling at the same medicine she had taken when poisoned by Naraku.

"Sorry Kagome, but you don't want to have the poison get into your blood stream so you?"

Kagome thought that didn't make any sense to her but she shook here head anyway. To both cats relief, Sango put the medicine away in Kagome's backpack. "InuYasha, how did this happen again?"

InuYasha had been extremely quiet most of the day and now finally had a reason to talk. "It just—she probably got into something."

Kagome growled at him. _I got into something? I'm human! I know right from wrong…ooh, string._ Kagome totally forgot about it and started to bat at a loose string on Sango's sleeve.

"Kagome…you're starting to scare me." Sango said moving her sleeve away from the cat.

Kagome fell on her back. _Oh well then be scared. Cats have it good._

Sango took this opportunity to scoop up the miko neko and hug her tightly. "Heehee! You're adorable, aren't you!"

Sango got a few worried and scared glances from InuYasha and Miroku but she ignored them. "I still say you should stay like this _forever!_" Sango squealed as she cuddled Kagome close to her.

Kagome struggled to get free. _Need—air—(cough)—now!_

Sango let go of her and Kagome ran to hide behind Miroku. _Do something! She listens to you._

Miroku took his staff and held it tauntingly above Kagome's head. Kagome eyed it suspiciously. _And what do you want?_

Although she should have a huge idea exactly what it was she still thought it would attack her. _Hehehe…I got it. _She took a huge leap in the air and wrapped her cat arms around the staff and held onto it with her teeth. _Heheheheh!_

Kirara watched her, wanting to play too. Sango crossed her arms. "That's worse than what I was doing, Miroku! Leave her alone."

Miroku shook his staff a little but Kagome refused to let go. Miroku laughed a little. "I'm just playing with her. It's entertaining."

InuYasha glared at Miroku. "You think it will be 'entertaining' when I hit you?"

Miroku didn't think that was a serious threat but he lowered the staff and Kagome jumped away from Miroku. _Creep! I guess it was…still fun._

Kirara suddenly pounced on her and both cats ran out the door. Shippo followed them. "This is getting weird."

InuYasha also got up to go outside but had no intention of following the other three.

Miroku had a pretty good idea. "InuYasha…" He said with a warning in his tone. InuYasha turned to look at him but didn't say anything. Miroku didn't say anything else either and InuYasha wandered outside. Sango turned to look at the monk. "What was that all about?"

Miroku shrugged. "He knows. And that's all that matters."

Outside, Kirara and Kagome were growling at each other and Shippo was trying to pull them apart when InuYasha came out and started walking in the direction of the forest. "Where're you going InuYasha?"

InuYasha didn't answer him or even acknowledge he was there. Shippo thought he looked worried about something. "I wonder what…" the kitsune thought as Kagome had suddenly jumped on Kirara behind him.

* * *

The scent of clay, bones, and worst of all, miasma had risen into the air. _Kikyou is still here. _InuYasha thought with relief. After what had happened earlier, InuYasha had been worried that she was hurt.

Even thought it was only mid-day, it was surprisingly dark and had an eerie feeling to it. He made his way to the clearing where it was the last time they found Kikyou. There she was, sitting on the ground with one of those soul collectors by her leg, it's mouth wrapped around her ankle where Kagome had bitten her and now that snake was too! "What does it think it is anyway?"

InuYasha lashed out and ripped it apart landing next to Kikyou. She sighed. "That was unnecessary InuYasha."

InuYasha knelt down confused. "What do you mean? It was—."

Kikyou interrupted him. "It was healing my wound InuYasha." She explained and pulled up her pant leg to show him that the bite mark was almost gone. She changed the subject. "Why are you here? Is your precious Kagome not poisoned?"

InuYasha shrugged. "No, no. She'll be fine. I came here because I thought _you _were hurt."

Kikyou smiled at him but he didn't return it. "I'm fine though, thank you. InuYasha…" There was a pause as she took time to wrap her frail arms around InuYasha's. "…Since you left Kagome, were you planning to stay with me?"

InuYasha detested the scent of miasma around Kikyou but he couldn't move. "I can't Kikyou, and you know it. I have to kill Naraku first. And then…"

Kikyou snuggled up to him. "You'll die with me. And we'll embrace death and hell together."

InuYasha slowly shook his head. "…No."

Kikyou's eyes flashed red with anger. "What?" She said coldly through clenched teeth.

"I can't. And you know it. You're already dead, how can you die again?"

Kikyou growled. He had done it. Deep down, Kikyou hated that she died and he hadn't. So she wanted revenge. She would never truly die again but he could. "Well, InuYasha, you're in trouble aren't you? I'm the only one who knows how to turn Kagome back."

InuYasha pushed her away rather hard. "How?"

Kikyou locked her eyes with the ground snickering quietly.

"How?" InuYasha demanded again.

Kikyou laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you. But…" She paused to enjoy the angry and confused expression on InuYasha's face. "…That girl Yumi, how much do you care about her?"

InuYasha thought that was the most stupid question she had ever asked. "What?"

"How much do you care about her?" Kikyou asked again coolly.

"A lot, now what are you getting at?" InuYasha was growing impatient but he calmed himself down and reminded himself that he was with Kikyou again. The one thing that he wanted ever since she 'died' again. But now, he just wanted to leave.

Kikyou continued. "You have a few choices InuYasha. You can keep Kagome as she is or I could change her back…but I would have to take Yumi's soul for my own advantages. Or you could die with me as it was fated, and both girls would return to normal and spared."

InuYasha had a look of pure fear swimming around in his eyes as he listened to the horrible things that came out of Kikyou's mouth. "How could you do that?"

Kikyou shrugged. "Change of heart?"

InuYasha stood up absolutely mortified. "No. You must not have a heart to say that…"

Kikyou smiled sweetly but deadly. "True, true. But you must make a choice InuYasha. So what will it be?"

InuYasha thought about it for a long time before speaking again. "D-do you…" InuYasha sighed. Kikyou hoped he would make choice three but to her disappointment, he didn't. "Do you know where Yumi is?"

* * *

Kur0: Yeah, sorry of this chapter made absolutely no sense but at least you know what's going to happen. And to all of you people who like to flame about my chapters ending in song, well I stopped. But there are a lot of people who do that and in fact I got the idea from nixie pixie and she usually had songs in her chapters so HA! Picky picky picky people… 


	15. To Protect

**Disclaimer: **YAY! A disclaimer!

**InuYasha: **Do you always have to say that?

**Shel: **Hmm…yep.

**Kikyou:** Why?

**Shel: **Eh…I dunno really.

**Sango: **Well that makes sense.

**Miroku: **Yep.

**Kagome: **Mew.

**Shel: **Are we really going to talk about this?

**La: **It's your fault.

**Shel: **What! Blame InuYasha! He brought it up!

**Brookke: **Good one InuYasha.

**Kikyou: **You knew that would start something.

**Sango: **He can't help it. His head's too big for his puny little brain.

**Shel: **Hehehe! Yeah it is.

**InuYasha: **Would you **_SHUT UP!_**

**Brookke, Kikyou, Sango, and Shel: **Hehe! (Sweatdrop)

**Kagome: **Mew.

**InuYasha: **What did you say!

**Sango: **Chill InuYasha, don't be so mean to her!

**Kikyou: **(picks Kagome neko up) you have a huge attitude don't you?

**InuYasha: **That would be something I would expect Kagome to say.

**Shel: **Eh.

**Miroku: **'Eh'?

**Shel: **If anyone says it, I'll kill them, LA!

**La: **(shuts up from saying the Canadian line)

**Kikyou: **Hey, Canada's cool.

**Miroku: **Yeah I got no problem with it.

**La: **Yeah, technically, it's where they all are.

**Shel: **Yeah, technically. Oh well.

**InuYasha: **You say that too much. Why do you?

**Everyone: **SHUT UP BEFORE YOU START SOMETHING ELSE!

**InuYasha: **(sweatdrop and shuts up)

**Shel: **Grr…okay so onto the chapter!

**InuYasha: **Well really…

**Everyone: **SHUT UP!

* * *

The sun had set and night had fallen upon the small village. Kagome stood waiting outside the door. InuYasha had left earlier that day and he still hadn't returned. Sango came out and crouched next to the cat. "Still no sign of him?"

Kagome didn't look at her. Her moon symbol on her forehead had returned and her bright pink eyes were darker now. The moonlight shown on her fur but there was no tint of blue like there was with her hair. It was just black.

If the twitch of Kagome's ear was all she was going to get out of her, Sango gave in and returned back inside. A few fireflies floated around and the cool night air fluffed her fur up. She would give anything to be human again. But right now all that was on her mind was if InuYasha was all right. She knew exactly where he was though. He went to find Kikyou. But this time…when she was right there, InuYasha hadn't said a word to her. All she knew was he could be hurt or worse…

Then, the now familiar scent of the hanyou drifted her way and he came into sight. _He's okay._

She was now one hundred percent relieved but her sad and lonely expression on her face didn't change a bit.

InuYasha stopped when he saw the small cat huddled up against the wall of the hut. _She was right there. Why didn't I say anything? She's probably mad at me now. _He thought that Kagome didn't want anything to do with him right now, so he walked past her and into the hut without a word; he didn't even look at her.

Kagome got up to visit Kaede when InuYasha walked past her. He watched her run away from him, and crushed, went back into the hut.

Kagome knew she had seen hurt in his eyes but she thought that it was pathetic. _You really think you're the one hurt here, InuYasha? Whatever…_

Kagome forgot all about where she was going and found herself face to face with Yumi. Kagome's ear twitched. Why did she have such a blank look on her face? And her eyes, they were pitch black, as well as her demon aura. She held a blue energy orb in her hand and directed it at Kagome. The cat jumped out of the way but Yumi wouldn't give up. She fired another orb but missed again. Yumi took a step forward another orb of light glowing in between her hands.

Kikyou watched safely from behind a tree. She pointed at Kami and started to move her hand in a circle. Kami glowed brightly, then lashed out at Kagome.

Kagome suddenly felt human again although she knew she was still a cat. But somehow she was standing up like a normal person. Her whole body glowed a bright blue. She looked human. She took this chance to put up a spirit shield and send the Kami away from her. The soul collector hit the barrier with such speed it was thrown back and transforming into an arrow and jabbed into Yumi side knocking her too her feet. It had all happened too fast. Kagome didn't move; she was frozen to the spot.

Kikyou watched from behind a tree satisfied. "You killed her for me and for this you'll suffer more than I wanted you to." Kikyou stuck with her promise and blew something invisible except to her from her hand and it sprayed Kagome's face.

Kagome felt taller and bigger. Her cat body lost fur and grew into a human form. Her fur was now long and smooth and was again her hair and her eyes were a dark brown again. Her miko outfit had appeared around her body. Her skin was no longer furry but smooth and coated with flesh again. She was human again. But how, she did not know.

Kagome bolted off of the ground and to Yumi's still body. Without thinking, Kagome ripped the arrow from her side but blood did not flow from the wound.

Kikyou snickered. "That was…to easy. The powder was supposed to replace the cat blood with Kagome's own blood. Naraku's plan is slowly coming apart. He wanted Kagome dead. He transformed her into a cat because that's her spirit animal. She wouldn't be a threat, she wouldn't be able to interfere and cats are so easily overcome by miasma she wouldn't have stood a chance."

The rest of the plan was unclear to her but taking the one thing that Kagome had loved so much, if Kikyou couldn't take InuYasha, Yumi was a perfect target. All Kikyou wanted was to finally kill Kagome. Why had it been, through everything, Kikyou received death and Kagome was still with InuYasha? It wasn't a fair outcome at all. She could kill Kagome while she was in this weak state. And what would her friends find when they come looking for her? A dead girl and another younger dead girl who everyone thought was her daughter. Oh how sadly they were mistaken. But no, she wouldn't kill her yet. If she were to kill Kagome, it would be in front of everyone. Just so they could watch her die. She lived off of suffering. And killing Kagome for everyone to see, will end their world.

Kikyou smirked. Kagome had gotten away with too much today. "I'll leave you with this."

Before Kagome could even turn around, one more orb of light was fired at her and she was unprotected.

When the dust cleared after the orb hit, Kikyou found Kagome lying on the ground covered with dirt. She looked like she had been trying to protect Yumi but it hadn't worked. Kikyou sighed and walked away form the whole scene.

Kur0: And that plot thickens. Well Kikyou sure has some scary intentions…but what are they? Psh, like I'm gonna tell ya! Read to find out…


	16. Rest

**Disclaimer: **(unenthusiastic) Yay…a disclaimer…don't own Inu-kun…wish I did…but I don't…oh well. That's all.

**InuYasha: **…what, that's it?

**Shel: **(sniffs) yeah.

**Kagome: **She's sick.

**InuYasha: **Yeah? Well I'm sick of her too. HA!

**Shel: **(glares) Shut…up…

**InuYasha: **(shuts up)

**Kagome: **You really want to type this chapter?

**Shel: **I must…I have to! I must be loyal…(sneezes) …(sounds bored and tired) to my fans…

**InuYasha: **That's a little on the pathetic side, eh?

**Kagome: **A little?

**Shel: **Yeah yeah. You too…or is two?

**Kagome and InuYasha: **Two.

**Shel: **Oh yeah…what was I saying?

**InuYasha: **She's really sick.

**Kagome: **Yeah.

**Shel: **I WISH SOMEONE WOULD JUST BLOW MY HEAD OFF!

**InuYasha: **Sure!

**Kagome: **SIT! You just need rest.

**La: **I'll type this chapter for you! Bye bye!

**InuYasha: **Isn't she worse than _her_?

**Kagome: **Yeah but don't tell her.

**La: **I said BYE BYE! (And be warned, this is going to be 'fluffy'!)

**Shel: **Whoa kay then, La...Hehehe…my poor perverted friend…I don't think so! I'll type it………although it will contain fluff.

**La: **Yay for fluff! Now if you'll excuse me, I must go read a lemon MirxSan. Bye bye! For good this time…lol!

* * *

Kagome felt drained of her miko powers for some reason. She was covered in dirt and blood. Why was she anyway? What had happened? All she knew was that she had to find someone to help her and the poor young girl she was carrying along the path with her. And that she wasn't a cat. 

"Gotta…find…Inu…Yasha…"

Even though she was terribly pissed at him, he would help her no matter what. She stopped when she knew she couldn't go any farther and crumpled to her knees and fell to her side, Yumi next to her under her arm.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Kagome awoke in a place very dark. She jolted up from her sleep but a pain in her stomach kept her from moving. _My head…it feels like…_ She couldn't continue even if it was a thought. A hand on her shoulder gently pushed her back down and her head met the pillow. "Don't move. Just rest."

Kagome couldn't make out who the voice belonged too but it sounded scared. And was it raining outside? Yes, that much she could compute. But where was the girl? She felt like she was going to be sick. Why was everything so fuzzy? Why couldn't she move? Why were there bandages wrapped around her stomach up past her chest and bandages around her right arm? A million questions plus those ran through her head. "I need to find…I need to help…" Find who or what? Help? What was she talking about? She didn't know even though she was the one who said it. There was the voice again but this time it sounded tired and far away and it only shushed her and said nothing more. Why couldn't she recognize it? "InuYasha…need to find him…" Why did she say _that_? Wait, she did need to find him. And that girl, she needed help. "InuYasha…"

There was a low whisper that she could barely make out and it still sounded so far away. "I'm right here, Kagome. Now just rest." InuYasha said his voice barely a whisper. He gently stroked her shoulder hoping she would go back to sleep. She was a wreck when they found her.

FlashBack 

"Over here, I found her!" Sango called to her other friends. A very beaten up Kagome lie on the ground with one arm clasped tightly around Yumi who was also covered in dirt, an arrow wound in her side.

Miroku and Shippo came to find Sango and InuYasha already by the fallen girl. Sango took Yumi away from Kagome and cradling her, stood up next to Miroku. "We need to help her. She has an arrow wound in her waist." Miroku and Sango headed back to the hut leaving Shippo and InuYasha behind with an unconscious Kagome.

Shippo looked up tearfully at InuYasha. "Is she dead?"

InuYasha glared at him. "Shut up Shippo. You're not helping anything or any_one_."

Shippo made a crying noise. "You shut up InuYasha! If you hadn't gone to see Kikyou, Kagome—!"

"Hey." InuYasha interrupted with a low growl.

Shippo stopped talking long enough to see the fear in his eyes. "InuYasha?"

"Listen to me Shippo. If you mention anything that happened today, you won't live to see the next day, got it?"

Shippo shook his head, thinking that didn't make sense but it was a very serious threat. "Uh…sure."

"Good." InuYasha took his attention away from the kitsune and picked up Kagome careful of her injuries. "C'mon. I ain't waitin' around for you."

Shippo obediently got up and followed him. Something else was bothering him other than what had happened today.

InuYasha knew that if Kagome were human, Yumi wouldn't wake up from anything…

End of FlashBack 

_Kagome…I'm so sorry I had to do that. _

Kagome sat up and laid her head against InuYasha's chest. She just wanted to be close to him. She felt him put his arm around her bare shoulders, warming her up a bit. "InuYasha…"

"What did I tell you, Kagome? You need to stop talking and go to sleep." InuYasha said firmly but softly to get his point across but try not to sound like he was mad at her. Kagome didn't reply with movement or a sound. "Kagome?"

Her breathing was slow and steady indicating she was asleep. That was the best thing for her. As much as he wanted to talk to her, to tell her what had caused Yumi's action, he wanted her to have his attention when he told her. "I'm sorry."

Kagome shrugged and snuggled in closer. "Thanks. I love you."

InuYasha was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he wasn't paying attention. "What?"

Kagome shrugged again but didn't repeat herself. InuYasha sighed. "You're an idiot."

"Hm. So are you." Kagome replied softly. "But it's okay. Can't stay mad at you forever, right?"

InuYasha didn't answer her and she drifted back asleep. _Yeah, you can Kagome. And it's gonna kill me. But…I deserve it. You will never forgive me. No matter what, no matter how much I say I'm sorry; you'll really hate me. _"Kagome…?"

Kagome replied with a soft "Hm?"

"I need to tell you something…important." Then InuYasha reminded himself that he already told her a million times to go to sleep and here he was rambling on about something.

Kagome snuggled in closer until she could hear his heart beating. "What is it? And can it wait?"

"Y-yeah, I guess." InuYasha stammered, resting his cheek on the top of her head. For about eight hours, since six o'clock at night yesterday, he hadn't slept, just to make sure she was still breathing. And he was incredibly exhausted. Before he even allowed himself to think about sleep, he glanced at Yumi, her still form next to Sango in the opposite corner.

"InuYasha…is she okay?" Kagome had suddenly asked.

"Um…yeah, I hope she's okay." InuYasha said looking away from the young girl. Kagome sighed exasperated. "Good. I knew I could always trust you."

"Yeah…always. Like I, uh, can always trust you." His voice cracked as he said this. He could trust Kagome, but she couldn't trust him. It hurt him to know that inside she was probably hurting too. "Y-you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm with you, right?" Kagome replied smiling to herself.

"Yes. Always." InuYasha replied feeling angry towards someone. "And if anyone tries to hurt you again, I'll kill 'em. And I mean _anyone_. Got it?"

Kagome didn't answer. After drifting in and out of sleep, she was _in _for the rest of the night. InuYasha finally closed his eyes and allowed Kagome's scent and warmth put him to sleep.

* * *

Kur0: Yeah, I know a pointless 3 page chapter but who cares. Next chapter I promise will be much more interesting. (Sneezes) hey has anyone realized that we have a new pope who is 78 yrs old? Hehe…for some of us, we'll get to see a _second _pope death. Sorry, I'm not judging and I don't mean anything to other religious people but I'm not exactly the most religious person… (Sneezes)…what was I saying?

**La: **Shel, Sleep.


	17. Second Best

**Disclaimer: **………

**Miroku: **…hello?

**Shel: **SHH! I'm thinking…

**InuYasha: **Yeah right, now what's going on?

**Shel: **I'm thinking!

**Shippo:** Please, you don't think.

**Shel: **Well I'm thinking about Johnny Depp. He's so cute…………

**InuYasha: **He's that cute that you're thinking?

**Kagome: **Oh yeah.

**Sango: **Absolutely.

**La and Brookke: **Oooh yeah.

**InuYasha: **Well that answers my question. Miroku?

**Miroku: **I'm with them. C'mon, have you seen…him…?

**Girls: **(stare with confused look)

**InuYasha and Shippo: **(take one step farther away from Miroku)

**Miroku: **Why did I say that!

**Lyric: **Heh…cuz it was funny.

**La: **You again! (hack hack)

**InuYasha: **Heh. Someone hates someone.

**Lyric: **Yeah. Me hate you.

**InuYasha: **What? Why! What did I do?

**Lyric: **You're …um…you like Kagome!

**InuYasha: **So? La likes Miroku! You don't hate Miroku.

**Lyric: **Because _I _like Miroku!

**Miroku: **(rolls eyes)

**Kagome: **What do you have against me?

**Lyric: **You're an idiot!

**Kagome: **Am not! I um…uh…

**Sango: **Kagome is just…unfamiliar with our surroundings.

**Shel: **ooh, big words in small sentences.

**InuYasha: **_She's _an idiot. Kagome…not most of the time.

**Kagome: **Thank you…jeeze. Everyone is against me.

**Shel: **I just said you use big words. Okay so all of these characters that have talked and the ones one didn't, I don't own them! Got it? Good. Except the ones who talked a little except Shippo…so yeah.

**InuYasha: **I wish that made sense.

**Kagome: **It did.

**InuYasha and Miroku: **…oh.

**La: **…Shel, make it stop!

**Shel: **Stop whining you guys! Jeeze…what I have to put up with…okay so La has a new fic! It's a silly little one-shot where Miroku basically annoys the hell out of InuYasha by singing 'It's a Small World' and well…hehehe you just have to read and see.

**Miroku: **It's a small world after all…

**InuYasha: **(covers his ears) AH! MAKE IT STOP!

**La: **(jumps on Miroku) shush my lecherous sweetie. (Starts to pet his hair like a cat) soon, sooooooooon my pet, everyone will be gone and we will be together at last!

**Everyone except her: **…

**La: **Huh? (dark evil giggle) mwahahahahaha………

**Lyric: **MINE! GET OFF OF MY MOKU-SAMA!

**Shel: **…um…anyone got anything to add?

**InuYasha: **Yes, end this damn messed up disclaimer, now.

**Shel: **RIGHT! So I can't remember if I said this but I don't own any of these characters except La and Brookke and Yumi because they are mine! Oh yeah and I now sucessfully own InuYasha and Miroku illegally!

**Miroku and InuYasha: **(Miroku holds up a white flag) (unenthusiastically) hooray…

**La: **I can't believe she owns us.

**Brookke: **Scary, yes?

**InuYasha: **Yes.

**Shel: **No respect! Time for the chapter! YAY! Oh and I must warn you all that there is cute fluff contained in this story!

**La: **YAY FOR FLUFF!

**Miroku: **Get off of me…please?

**Sesshomaru: **Who said Fluffy?

**Sango: **Fluff not fluff_y_.

**Sesshomaru: **…oh…good.

**Shel: **(attacks Sesshomaru and he falls to the floor) (snuggles up in his fluffy tail thing) Oooh…it's soft…and I love it! (rubs it against her cheek)

**InuYasha: **(backs away slowly) Yeah…ok…

**Kagome: **Be happy. She has a new obsession.

**InuYasha: **Yes! Freedom!

**Sesshomaru: **I'm not even in this stupid story!

**Shel: **(still snuggling in the fluffy thing her face totally red for some odd reason) yay! You are now!

**Sesshomaru: **…damn…

**Shel: **I understand that this disclaimer is very very very long but YAY FOR LONG DISCLAIMERS! Rite? ……………Ok well, ok.

* * *

_The forest was so dark. It was night and the trees kept any passing light from reaching beyond the thick branches. Kagome said that she left her bag at the well and was going to go back to get it. That was at least an hour ago and it didn't take that long to get a bag. So after impatiently waiting for her to come back, InuYasha had decided he would go and get her himself._

_Her scent had been strong in the air but quite suddenly, it disappeared and that worried him since he was now far from the well so she couldn't have disappeared through it. He found himself in the same clearing he was in moments ago. _

_"Why is Kikyou still around?" He asked out loud. He couldn't see her but she was somewhere around. But when he turned around to leave the clearing, a horrible sight awaited him. _

_Kikyou stood hovering over a very pale and wide-eyed Kagome. Blood covered her body and soaked her hair and face. There were scratches all over her but the worst place was the huge gash across her back. Kikyou sighed sadly. _

_"Kikyou!" InuYasha raged. "What did you do!"_

_Kikyou sighed again. "Alas, InuYasha, I have done nothing to this poor soul, which was rightfully mine in the first place."_

_"Then who did this!"_

_Kikyou glared at him. "Check you sword…"_

_InuYasha stared angrily at her before unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and found on his untransformed katana, dark, murky blood that crawled up a two or three inches dripping incessantly. The blood was drenched in Kagome's scent. "W-w-w-what?"_

_Kikyou laughed dully. "You have to face it InuYasha. The only way Kagome is leaving this place forever is by death. Death by you at least."

* * *

"InuYasha!"_

Finally after shaking him and shouting at him, Miroku had finally broken through to InuYasha. He opened his eyes slowly as if to make sure something awful wouldn't be waiting for him. "What's going on?"

InuYasha shook his head before answering. "It was just—nothing."

Miroku didn't believe that. InuYasha's ears had been back in pain and he had this terrified look on his face. "Well try to keep it down. Nobody got any rest and it's not even morning yet. Sango and I haven't been able to get to sleep and I don't doubt it was the same for you."

InuYasha tightened his arms around Kagome's sleeping form. "Y-yeah. Sure. What about um…her?"

Miroku delayed the answer struggling to answer his question. "Whoever did this to Kagome and Yumi was obviously after Yumi more than Kagome." And he ended it with that.

"So what the hell is _that _supposed to mean?" InuYasha whispered back harshly careful not to wake anyone.

"Look, I would tell you more but I can't. So just drop it." Miroku answered flatly and sauntered back over to his corner. InuYasha frowned at Miroku and a slight stir came from beside him.

"You guys are the loudest people ever." Kagome whispered groggily. "Jeeze." She pulled away from InuYasha and rubbed her eyes sleepily. With the wrapping covering all the important places, it was cutting into chest. "Shirt."

InuYasha threw Kagome her miko shirt and she sleepily pulled it on. "What's going on?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing important." Miroku lied. InuYasha didn't have anything to add.

Kagome shrugged. "Is Yumi awake yet?"

Miroku and InuYasha shook their heads solemnly, not able to say "no."

Kagome got up and not able to look at Yumi moved towards the door. "Where're you going?" Miroku questioned. Kagome halted but did not turn around. "Out. When Yumi wakes up, have her find me." And with that, she walked out the door. InuYasha stood up and followed her out. "Kagome, where are you _really _going?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and this time she turned around. "I just need to clear my head. You can come with me if you want."

To InuYasha, it sounded more like she wanted him to come than a suggestion from her. He shrugged and Kagome waited for him to catch up with her.

It was extremely awkward for InuYasha to walk in silence next to Kagome. She didn't seem to mind. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts and it bugged him that she wasn't talking to him. "So, what are you thinking about?"

Kagome exhaled deeply. "Nothing really. Nothing that would be important to anyone else except me really."

InuYasha saw that that was the only answer she was going to give him. Without even noticing it, they both found themselves by the well. InuYasha thought that Kagome planned on going home but even she looked surprised to be near the well. "Oh, guess we got off the path, huh?"

InuYasha noticed that there was something in her voice that made it shake uneasily. Was she going to cry? Most of the time, Kagome told him what was bothering her and it bothered _him _that she wasn't going to say anything to him. Without thinking, InuYasha grabbed her hand making her look at him. She didn't look like she was going to cry but her eyes held fear and a hint of loneliness along with anger hiding in them.

Kagome didn't budge but she shifted her eyes away from him. "If you want me to tell you what's bothering me, there's nothing to tell."

InuYasha wasn't looking for answers to his questions. "I don't need you to tell me anything." Kagome lifted her eyes back up to his and he didn't look away this time. With Kikyou back, Kagome felt like nothing mattered to InuYasha anymore except Kikyou. Like she was second best. Or last best considering how important Kikyou was…is…is important.

She was jealous and she resented Kikyou for screwing up her life again. She could never hate her though. She was back, she couldn't change it. Actually she could…

InuYasha interrupted her thoughts when he pulled her into a warm embrace. Kagome's reaction was delayed and she was so surprised that she ended up trying to pull away.

"What're you—?" But then she thought to herself and it ended up that that's what she had wanted. She had been too tired to say or do anything that night (or early in the morning, whatever) and Miroku and Sango and Shippo were right there. But she was wide-awake now and they were alone.

Kagome tilted her head back and jumped on her tiptoes to kiss him. InuYasha was stunned by the kiss at first but calmed and returned it, pulling her closer to him.

**BOOM!**

The deafining explosion caused htem to abrubtly break away from each other. Smoke and dust rose up from the direction of the village. It wasn't far away; it could very well be the village. A dark miasma cloud hung over the couded area and then fainted away. Angery voices sounded from the trees and Naraku's scent was all over this mess.

"Stay here and don't move." InuYasha instructed Kagome before taking off in the direction of the voices. "Wait, InuYasha!" Kagome protested.

InuYasha stopped and looked over his shoulder at Kagome. "If things get too out of hand, get down that well and don't come back until I come for you." And with those last words, he ran into the forest out of sight. Kagome stood there, unmoving. Was she really going to just let him og alone? Not after what had just happened she wasn't. Kagura and Naraku's aura were too strong to let him go.

* * *

Kur0: Yes, yes, hate me, love me, another cliffie! …WHOA that ryhmed! Heh, sweet. Okay, now, I know this chapter was extra long but it was cute right? I've had a few people e-mail me asking, "Is Yumi going to die? Is it Kouga that's going to die? Or is Kagome going to be killed?" Because if you remmeber, I had this thing going in the beginning, I would keep giving hints that would tell you would die. So, next chapter I'm going to start a poll. I have an ending for each character if you choose them to die. Well, the characters in the poll. You'll see. Keep reviewing! DAMNIT REVIEW PEOPLE! 


	18. Death Of The Wind

**

* * *

Disclaimer: (yawns) This is getting boring…**

**La: **The disclaimers?

**Shel: **No not really, kind of just…I dunno…

**La: **Can you make Kirby Morrow come?

**Shel: **why do you want him?

**La: **He voices Miroku…

**Shel: **yeah, I know that.

**La: **He's hot!

**Shel: **Right-o there! (makes Kirby come)

**Kirby: **(a pink cotton ball appears) Kirby!

**Shel: **(kicks him away) Not that Kirby! THIS one!

**Kirby M.:** …aw crap…

**Shel: **Welcome!

**Richard Cox: **(walks up behind La) What's going on?

**La: **(tackles Richard) He'll do! Hi! I'm La, Shel's cousin.

**Richard: **(looks up at Shel who is upside down from his view on the ground) Hi…

**Shel: **(waves) yo.

**Richard: **Hey…can you get her off of me?

**La: **SO RICHARD, it's true that you voice TONS of anime characters?

**Richard: **Uh huh…no seriously, get off…

**La: **I find that fascinating! Tell me, who is your favorite?

**Richard: **Umm…I dunno. I like being InuYasha but Gundum Wing was awesome…Ranma ½ was cool too…

**La: **…So you like being Inu-kun?

**Shel: **That's MY name for him!

**Richard: **Yeah, I love it! We're complete opposites though…sometimes.

**Kirby: **No, people get on your nerves easily…

**Richard: **Not true! Idiot…

**Shel: **(pulls La off of Richard and then La goes off and tackles Kirby) No what, Richard? You look different…

**Richard: **Here we go…

**Shel: **I mean I didn't recognize you without that huge sunflower out of your hair!

**Richard: **It was a dare and Scott did it too!

**Shel: **Riiiiiight…ok well I don't own any of these people except La so yay for me! Bye bye!

* * *

**Poll Time: **POLL TIME!

(La hits a huge gong thingy)

Okay in this poll, who shall I kill? Different characters have different endings, so basically you choose the endings! And death of characters…heh…LA! Tell them who they're voting for!

**La: **Right! These three characters will determine the ending of the story if you vote for them. Remember, you have to vote for two characters. May the best characters win! Heh…or maybe not…cause if they do they're dead…hmm. Here they are;

Kagome

Yumi

Sesshomaru (he'll come in next chapter I hope)

* * *

That's all for now. Vote for two people got it? Whoever gets the most votes will well…heh, you'll see. To keep it secret, shel will **not **tell you who is progressing more than the others on the last 3 days. Deadline will probably be Wednesday, since she's on a typing spree. Bye bye!

* * *

Kagura hurled another wind blade at Naraku. "That was the most idiotic plan you have ever come up with!"

Naraku jumped from the ground to a tree branch, the wind blade only cutting off a few inches off the back of his baboon cloak. Kagura was persistent. She attacked him with another blade of wind, this time larger in size and width. The branch snapped in half and Naraku leapt from it before it fell to the ground.

"Make no mistake Kagura," He said smirking under his mask. He tore off his cloak and he held in his hand a dark purple and red, throbbing, slimy organ shaped like a heart. From within the core of the beating organ, a red glow emitted from a dark red jewel shard. "Surely I thought this would put an end to treachery but I guess you need to be reprimanded yet again?"

Kagura returned the hidden smirk with a dark laugh. "You need me Naraku. How can you kill someone that you need?"

Naraku grimaced. "I need no one." Kagura scoffed. "I would like to see you perform your plans yourself. You would fail, and you know it."

Naraku snarled at her. "You dare speak to your master like that? You shall pay with your life!" Naraku gave the organ a good squeeze causing Kagura to freeze in her position before crumpling to the ground holding her stomach.

But Naraku was distracted by a disturbance from behind him…

"Naraku!"

The black haired demon jumped out of the way of Tetsusaiga's blade as InuYasha brought it down hard against the ground. Naraku tucked the wind sorceress' heart away in his pocket and snatching the baboon cloak from the ground pulled it over his body and leapt into the highest tree. "Strained to get here?" Naraku asked mockingly, noticing how heavy InuYasha's breathing was.

"Shut up!" InuYasha snapped at him. "I have questions for you, you bastard."

Naraku reluctantly complied with InuYasha's request and fell silent. "Go on."

"What was the point of you resurrecting Kikyou and Yumi?" InuYasha growled at him. "You can't do much with those two so why go through all that trouble for nothing?"

Kagura sat up still clutching her stomach and listened in silently on the twos conversation. Naraku chuckled. "I could have used those two for great things. Kikyou, I ahd planned to work alongside Yumi to destroy the wench miko once and for all. That is Kikyou's one true wish and you know it, InuYasha. After that girl, Kagome, would be destroyed, Kikyou could rid of that younger girl Yumi. Then do as she wished, since I obviously cannot kill her, she could wander the Earth as clay and bones and nothing more. It's cold world InuYasha. There should be more people like Kikyou." Naraku finished with a very sinister laugh.

"More people like Kikyou?" InuYasha said, rage rising in his tone of voice. "You mean cold heartless people?"

Naraku jumped down from his tree branch. "No." Then in disbelief of InuYasha and Kagura, the black haired hanyou lashed out at Kagura, with his precious miasma sword. "Dead people!"

In one quick motion and a swing of his arm, Naraku sliced through the wind sorceress. Kagura fell to her side; a huge gash separated her torso from the rest of her body. Her fan shriveled up into nothing and the feather from her hair faded away in the wind. Her wide eyes red eyes grew to a dull pink. The wind seemed to rush to her aid and as it blew over her body, Kagura disappeared.

Naraku sheathed his sword back into his cloak. Satisfied with his killing, he turned around to see InuYasha's sickened face. "Upset InuYasha? That's what I plan to do with your friends and soon you. Wouldn't it be nice to see your friends whom you so love hacked into pieces by the one demon you've been trying to kill?"

InuYasha didn't have a comeback. He stood against one of the many trees, gripping on a lower branch to steady himself. _Kagome…run…

* * *

Sango tossed yet another small stick into the fire in the center of the hut. "I wonder where Kagome and InuYasha went." Miroku looked up from some kind of food that they had found earlier. "I'm sure they're fine wherever they are. After all they've been through a lot. We all have but I guess they just need some time alone."_

Sango and shippo sat up at the seriousness in Miroku's voice. "That was very forward of you Miroku." Sango said smiling at him. _Maybe he can change after all._

Miroku threw whatever he was eating into the fire. "Maybe it was the food." He said before reaching over to rub Sango's behind and receiving a dark red handprint for it. "Well, I guess it was."

Shippo looked around the hut. "Hey where's Yumi?" In all of this confusion, no one had had time to notice that Yumi was gone.

* * *

Kagome decided that she would go after InuYasha and do what she could to help. "Wait, don't do it!"

Kagome whipped around to the small voice behind her. A yellow haired girl came bounding up to her and wrapped her small arms around Kagome's waste. "Please, stop! Don't go." Yumi sobbed into Kagome's waist. Kagome knelt down to Yumi's level and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're okay…Yumi?"

Yumi nodded and with her sleeve, whipped away her tears from her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she pleaded. "But she's—."

Yumi wasn't able to continue for Kagome had wrapped her up in a hug, pressing her cheek to Yumi's feeling the salty tears that had streaked down her face. "No one is going to hurt you anymore. You're not going to be hurt anymore." Many of Kagome's mothering instincts kicked in but she was still unfamiliar in how to react.

Yumi pulled away and rested her small hands on Kagome's shoulder. "She's after me. She said that because you're back, she's going to kill me."

Kagome shook her head form side to side, her voice a soft whisper. "Who is after you?"

"Kikyou." Yumi whispered back.

Kagome became enraged. "She's gone too far now." The miko stood up, fists clenched at her side. She staggered over to the well and picked up a bow and arrow. "I'll find her this time. And when I do, I'll kill her."

* * *

Kur0: Everyone that hates Kikyou, raise your hand! (Many hands rise up in the air) YAY! Guess who's gonna kill Kikyou in the next chapter! Oops! I have said too much! JA NE! oh, and keep reviewing! 


	19. One Death Usually Leads To Another

**Disclaimer: **(yawns again) I'm bored…so no really funny disclaimers for me.

But yeah u know what I mean…so I don't own them… yeah…

Chapter title: DEATH OF The CLAY POT! Sorry that was lame and uncalled for…well that's what I wanted to chapter to be! …By the way the poll is still going so keep voting.

* * *

**Poll Time: **POLL TIME!

(La hits a huge gong thingy)

Okay in this poll, who shall I kill? Different characters have different endings, so basically you choose the endings! And death of characters…heh…LA! Tell them who they're voting for!

**La: **Right! These three characters will determine the ending of the story if you vote for them. Remember, you have to vote for two characters. May the best characters win! Heh…or maybe not…cause if they do they're dead…hmm. Here they are;

Kagome : 1 vote(s)

Yumi :0 vote(s)

Sesshomaru (he'll come in next chapter I hope) : 0 vote(s)

That's all for now. Vote for two people got it? Whoever gets the most votes will well…heh, you'll see. To keep it secret, shel will **not **tell you who is progressing more than the others on the last 3 days. Deadline will probably be Wednesday, since she's on a typing spree. Bye bye!

* * *

Kagome followed Yumi to the other side of the forest. It wasn't long until she was face to face with Kikyou. The dead priestess looked up. "You…" She narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "And you…" Her gaze shifted to Yumi who was hiding behind Kagome's leg. "What do you want?" she demanded coldly.

Kagome lifted her bow and drew back an arrow. Kikyou raised an eyebrow but her facial expression didn't change. "You really think you can kill me."

"I don't want to…" Kagome half lied to herself and the other two around her. "But I have to. If you're going to endanger Yumi then I must kill you." Kagome was shaking. She could barely keep the arrow in the bowstring steady.

Kikyou held her own bow but was out of arrows. She shot a frozen worried glance at Kagome. "Will InuYasha approve if you kill me? If you do rid of me, InuYasha will forever despise you. After all, I was his first love and you know it. I hope you both die."

That did it. After all that Kikyou had said and done to her, Kagome wasn't going to let her live anymore. She was tired of Kikyou getting every chance in the world to live to live in it. Aiming quickly, Kagome stopped shaking for two seconds and fired the arrow. It sliced through the air and hit Kikyou's undead body but instead of the sickening sound of the arrow tip piercing her soft white flesh, the sound of clay breaking apart echoed throughout the small part of the woods.

Kagome dropped the bow while still standing in her archers' position. Kikyou's still form lay slumped up against the tree, an arrow protruding from the center of her chest. The soul collectors that had usually surrounded her had all disappeared. There was an unnatural ghostlike feeling that crept around the area of the woods. Unable to bare the sight any longer, Kagome turned around running for the well. Yumi snatched up the bow and ran closely behind her. "Wait!"

Kagome stopped when she was inches from edge of the woods and looked at Yumi with a sick look that crossed across her pale face. "Yumi stay here, and don't go anywhere. Kagome disappeared into the bushes where she was sick for a few minutes.

* * *

InuYasha took another deadly swing at Naraku with his sword but missed again. After a few missed shots from both hanyous, Naraku spoke. "Perhaps you both are right, changing that pathetic girl into her spiritual animal was a bit pointless."

InuYasha swung at his head. "A bit? How about a lot." Naraku dodged. "Of course whatever you say. But cats are so easily overcome by miasma poison. Kikyou and I are so full of it…"

InuYasha jumped away from Naraku as he unsheathed the miasma sword. "You're full of it alright. Full of what I'll never know."

"Basically, InuYasha," Naraku continued. "Kagome being a cat would give me an opportunity to kill her. She would be easy. But of course, as you say, it was pointless."

Naraku sheathed the sword. "I'll leave you here. Something tells me that I'm not needed here anymore, and that my plan worked. A cloud of miasma rose in the air and Naraku disappeared. InuYasha sheathed his own sword and checking to make sure Naraku wouldn't come back turned around to check on Kagome.

Her scent was still fresh so she didn't go home. But where was she. "Damn it, woman, where did you go?" Then he spotted her. She came staggering out of the trees on the other side. Yumi was behind her holding her bow across her chest. Kagome's face was totally white with fresh tears running down her pink cheeks. InuYasha was absolutely shocked to see Yumi with Kagome much less even walking. And that told him something was wrong…

Kagome was scared. Kikyou was right. InuYasha would hate her because she had killed his first love. She collapsed to her knees not able to face him. How could she tell him? When someone finds her dead body, she'll be the one to blame. Why should she be more important to Kikyou? After all, Kikyou was here first.

"What happened?" Kagome jumped at the sound of InuYasha's voice so close. She glanced up at him and noticed he was only inches away from her. She refrained from making any movement at all.

InuYasha helped her to her feet and gripped her shoulders to steady her. "What happened?" He repeated. Kagome shook her head at him. "I did it…" she sobbed. "I really did it."

InuYasha was confused. "Did what?" Fresh tears sprang into Kagome's eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably. "I killed her. I really…really did it." InuYasha was still left confused but he grew anxious when she said she had killed someone. "Kikyou is dead InuYasha! Because _I _killed her! Me! I did it…"

"What!" InuYasha gripped her shoulders more tightly making her wince in pain and more tears fell. "InuYasha…"

"Why did you do that! What drove you to do something like that!" His voice rising in anger and Kagome tried pulling away. "Stop it InuYasha! You're hurting me!"

To Kagome's relief, InuYasha released her from his tight grip on her. "So go get her!" She shot at him. "She's over there in the woods by the clearing. You can't miss her, she's the only one with an arrow sticking out of her!"

InuYasha stared at her for what seemed like hours to Kagome but was only passing seconds. "I don't care anymore InuYasha. But don't ever, _ever _hurt me like that again." Anger and a wicked sense of hate flashed in her eyes. InuYasha sighed. "Kagome I don't know what to do!"

Kagome shot him another angry look. "I just told you, you can go find her! It's not like I care or anything anymore…" Her tone of voice calmed to a low and deadly whisper and then she was silenced all together.

"That's not it! Naraku just killed Kagura. It shouldn't bother me but it does!" InuYasha declared his tone dull and heartbreaking. "I don't know but I think it bothers me because Naraku threatened to do the same to you."

"Whoa, calm down! Kagura is dead?" Kagome said wiping her tears away form her eyes. InuYasha nodded. "Naraku killed her like she was nothing. I swore I would kill her but it makes me so upset that I couldn't stop Naraku!" InuYasha pounded his fist on the lip of the well. Birds scattered from the trees and that made Kagome turn around to see that her bow was on the ground and Yumi was gone.

* * *

Yumi parted the bushes and an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. "Easy. That stupid wench still thinks she's my mother. And that miko got what she deserved. This has all been planned from the beginning, hasn't it?"

A dark figure appeared from the bushes and a familiar baboon cloaked demon stood there in front of the young girl. "Very good. You're a lot more intelligent than the others. They can't even see the truth."

"I may be eight but I'm not dumb. What is the truth anyway?" Yumi questioned darkly.

Naraku eyes her suspiciously. "The truth is that I have no idea who you are or where you exactly came from. But you were just what I need to lower their guard. Even if you are that wench's girl, I have no way of knowing this."

"Would Kagura?" Yumi asked raising a brow. Naraku chuckled. "Perhaps. It wouldn't matter; Kagura is dead. I have no need for that witch any longer."

Yumi shrugged sighing. "So what is my purpose?" Naraku answered dully. "To get what I want. Just hang on a little longer. I have gotten rid of Kagura and Kikyou in a matter of seconds. Because Kagome is a heartbroken wreck over her feelings towards InuYasha and Kikyou and of course you, her guard does not even exist. You've done it. You can kill Kagome for me."

* * *

Kur0: YAY FOR ME! Three chapters in one day. Sorry but once I start typing the ideas just come. So anyway keep reviewing and Tabby…take a chill pill hun…killing Kikyou is a beautiful one thing but stomping and blowing up her head is absolutely awesome. So yay for you! JA NE! 


	20. Unspoken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any other characters except Yumi because I created her. Done!

**InuYasha: **(is so happy he's crying) Finally! She's normal again! It's a normal disclaimer and no more suffering for me!

**Shel: **It was normal until you came in…

**InuYasha: **(normal mood) Yeah that happens…

* * *

**Poll Time: **POLL TIME!

(La hits a huge gong thingy)

Okay in this poll, who shall I kill? Different characters have different endings, so basically you choose the endings! And death of characters…heh…LA! Tell them who they're voting for!

**La: **Right! These three characters will determine the ending of the story if you vote for them. Remember, you have to vote for two characters. May the best characters win! Heh…or maybe not…cause if they do they're dead…hmm. Here they are;

**Shel: **Hey, I'll give you guys' hints at what will happen if these guys die……

**Kagome** : 3 vote(s) (might be a fluffy, sad, miserable ending in whish I have plans for another character……)

**Yumi** : 1 vote(s) (Angry ending, might be fluff not sure yet)

**Sesshomaru** : 0 vote(s) (angry ending, Yumi and Rin will probably die also…oops)

**Shel: **La, ya know what?

**La: **What's that shel?

**Shel: **We made that into a cheesy game show thing…

**La: **Yeah I know…jeeze.

* * *

Miroku and Sango walked quietly next to each other, glancing back over their shoulders every now and then at Kagome and InuYasha. The both refused to look at each other, the same empty depressed look on their faces. Shippo walked along side Kirara in the middle of the four, wondering the same thing as Sango and Miroku; what happened between them?

"Miroku, what do you think happened?" Sango whispered to him. Miroku glimpsed back without turning his head. Kagome had her head slightly turned to the right, avoiding InuYasha all together. "I'm not sure but it doesn't look good." He replied back his voice the same desperate whisper as Sango's.

After the momentary silence and nothing but the sound of their walking, InuYasha finally spoke. "Hey Kagome."

Kagome didn't look at him but she did heave a slight shrug to let him know he was paying attention.

"I'm sorry." InuYasha continued saying. Kagome sighed. "So you say. But I have no way of knowing you mean it."

"I do mean it. I shouldn't have treated you like that." InuYasha snapped not caring if Miroku or Sango heard him. Kagome laughed lightly. "You know what? I'm used to it. So I don't care." That said and an empty glare ended the conversation.

Miroku sighed deeply. "I guess that's all they're going to say right now." Sango nodded in agreement. "It seems to me like InuYasha wants to talk to her about it but Kagome doesn't want to hear anything of it."

Miroku fell back into the middle of the two and put one arm around each of them. "C'mon you guys! We're so close to Naraku, no one needs to fight right now…" InuYasha glared at him strangely and Miroku took his arm back. Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks for trying Miroku." Miroku grinned back at her. Too bad for him that his hand wandered off her shoulder and down to her bottom. Kagome hit him upside the back of the head and he fell to the ground. "Yeah thanks a lot, letch!"

* * *

Yumi growled to herself. "Now what am I supposed to do?" The river in front of her was flowing very fast and was a bit higher than she had expected. But to get to Naraku's castle, she needed to cross it. The faint sound of some girl yelling at someone drifted her way and she ran towards it to investigate. A toad imp and a little girl about her age were knee high in the river obviously trying to catch something. The imp had angered the girl in someway and she was now very close to tears.

Yumi started to turn around but it was too late and the young girl had spotted her. "Hey wait a second!" Yumi stopped in her tracks and the little girl had dashed out of the water and ran up to her. "Hi, what's your name? I'm Rin. What are you doing out here?" Yumi thought for a second. "Um…I'm Yumi and I need to find someone out here. Why are you here?"

Rin thought the girl looked suspicious since her hair color wasn't that of a normal little girl's but her eight-year-old self got the better of her. "Who are you looking for?"

Yumi shrugged. "I dunno." She lied. "I just know I need to find someone that lives out here." A strange aura caught her attention and both girls looked down the path that Yumi had just come from.

Rin got all excited. "Lord Sesshomaru! You're back already?" Sesshomaru ignored the girl's question and narrowed his cold eyes at the girl next to Rin. "Rin, is this your friend?" He asked flatly. Rin nodded. "This is Yumi and she's looking for someone." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

Yumi froze. "N-N-N-Naraku…um, sir." Yumi thought that Sesshomaru looked a lot like someone she had seen before, who she didn't know and it bothered her a little. But being the eight year old she was, she forgot all about it and only worried what would happen to her if she said something that Sesshomaru didn't approve of.

"Why would a small girl like yourself be looking for Naraku?" Sesshomaru questioned. Yumi tried to back away but her legs wouldn't cooperate. "I uh…just need to um…" Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine. Rin, if your friend wishes to come, then she may." Sesshomaru pushed past the girls and kept walking on. Rin grabbed Yumi's hand and followed Sesshomaru giggling. "C'mon, Sesshomaru-sama will help you if you ask him to." Yumi didn't resist Rin dragging her along but she did try to make her stop. "I can handle this on my own, really."

Jaken crawled out of the river. "Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!"

* * *

Night had come sooner than they had all expected. Shippo was curled up on Kagome's sleeping bag with Kirara next to him on Sango's. Kagome was huddled against Sango and almost asleep. Miroku was sitting across from them with a fresh handprint on his face from something he had tried earlier. InuYasha was asleep on a branch in the tree that overlooked the whole campsite.

Once Sango really thought Kagome was asleep she looked up at Miroku. "They're not even arguing."

Miroku looked up at her. "What?" Sango huffed. Miroku could be so dense sometimes. "Usually when they have a fight they argue a lot until finally Kagome threatens to go home but they aren't even talking to each other."

Miroku bowed his head in deep thought. "Yes, you mean like earlier. They didn't even look at each other much less talk." Sango nodded. "So what do you thing happened?"

Miroku shrugged. "A bad run-in with Kikyou, they found Naraku, Yumi's dead…it could be anything."

Sango shook her head. "I wonder which one…" Miroku shrugged again. "When Kagome's ready, she'll tell you. Until then we can only guess that whatever happened wasn't good…"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well of course it wasn't good, houshi-sama! We don't have to guess—."

Miroku looked back at up at his nickname. "What did you call me?"

A light blush swept over Sango's face. "I uh—well it isn't like I don't call you that…"

Miroku snickered. "You don't call me that much anymore." Sango's face reddened. "Just let it go." She grumbled more to herself than Miroku. Miroku laughed again. "Dear Sango, you don't have to be embarrassed…" What was he going to say? 'I love you Sango, and I wish you would just open up to me.' Yes that was perfect but he could never say it.

"Oh and Miroku…" desperate to get the last word in and to forget that whole embarrassing turn of conversation, Sango spoke again. "…every run-in with Kikyou is a bad one, now _good night_, Hou—Miroku." She cursed herself for almost calling him that again. She didn't know why it bothered her but every time she called him that, she felt like she could tell him everything that bothered her. But she would not want to burden him and he have to carry the heavy weight that something troubled her. Him, Shippo, Kagome, InuYasha, or anyone else, she could never tell them. She was quiet and if all of the sudden here came all these worries from her that it would devastate the group. And she wanted to stay more than anything. That and to get her brother back alive.

* * *

Kur0: Sorry if this chapter was a little pointless but I didn't exactly know what to do…but at least I got Sesshomaru in here. There might be a little MirSan fluff later…yep, I think I can work that out. Ja ne, later. 


	21. On Her Own

**Disclaimer: **YAY! A disclaimer!

**InuYasha: **What? No normal one! (sigh) well that was short lived……

**Shel: **Yeah, if I am normal at all it won't be for long…

**InuYasha: **Of all people I should know that.

**Shel: **Yeah you should've. Well anyway since I officially illegally own you and moku I have a disclaimer for everyone else.

**Miroku: **Don't call me moku…

**La: **Yeah only I can call him that. Just like only you can call InuYasha Inu-kun.

**Kagome: **Ahem…

**Shel: **Heheh…I'll explain later. And La, there's this girl at school who is always like when she sees me "InuYasha is mine!" And I Said "Inu-kun is mine! Jeeze…"

**InuYasha: **Why? Why do you put me through this?

**La: **And then what?

**Shel: **Well one day she came up to me and said "Inu-kun is mine!" and I said "That's _my _name for him!" and she's like "Oh yeah? Well it's mine now. So don't call him that. Ok?"

**InuYasha: **Ouch…

**La: **Big ouch.

**Shel: **Yeah, Tabby can you guess who? Well review me and guess. Ugh…

**Kagome: **(is impatient) can you just do the disclaimer already?

**Shel: **(is scared) uh huh…so I don't own any InuYasha characters except Yumi because she is mine and so is Kuro and any other characters that I come up with…Yeah. So happy now?

**La: **We're good.

**Shel: **RIGHT! So guess what happens now!

* * *

**Poll Time: **POLL TIME!

(La hits a huge gong thingy) Do I have to do this every time?

Okay in this poll, who shall I kill? Different characters have different endings, so basically you choose the endings! And death of characters…heh…LA! Tell them who they're voting for!

**La: **Gotcha. These three characters will determine the ending of the story if you vote for them. Remember, you have to vote for two characters. May the best characters win! Heh…or maybe not…cause if they do they're dead…hmm. Here they are;

**Shel: **Hey, I'll give you guys' hints at what will happen if these guys die……

Kagome : 5 vote(s) (might be a fluffy, sad, miserable ending in which I have plans for another character……) Looks bad for Kag!

Yumi : 2 vote(s) (Angry ending, might be fluff not sure yet)

Sesshomaru : 3 vote(s) (angry ending, Yumi and Rin will probably die also…oops)

**La: **So that's it! Hope your happy!

**Shel: **Great. Kagome's going to end up dying, and I'm stuck at the happy hotel with La. I need more pills.

* * *

Kagome had wandered away from the group once she was sure that were all asleep. Something was bothering her about the run-in she had with Yumi. She wanted her help, but then after she did, she vanished. Could it be all apart of Naraku's plot? Kagome gasped at the thought. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes but she forced them back. "I can't believe I fell for it! How could I? Why didn't I see it coming?" She scolded herself out loud. Yumi's gone, Kagura and Kikyou are dead, and InuYasha is super pissed at her.

Kagome sighed deeply to calm herself. "All signs point to the same thing; I need to do this alone. I can't go back, not when things are so messed up." With her bow at her side and arrows in her quiver, and nothing but her miko clothes on her back, she started off in the direction where they last saw Naraku. Before she exited the forest, she heard a rip and looked down to see some fabric of her miko pant leg torn by a bush twig. "Great just great!" She fumed. She shook her head and reminded herself that she was just upset and needed to move on.

* * *

Yumi trailed behind quietly next to Rin. The tall inu demon that seemed to lead the small group looked so familiar to her but she had no idea who he was. "Um, excuse me, Sesshomaru?" Or at least she thought that was his name. And to her great surprise, he stopped and looked behind him. "What is it?"

Yumi gulped. "What do you want with Naraku?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her but answered her question. "I have things I need to take care of. What do _you _want with Naraku?"

Rin turned towards her friend and anxiously waited for her answer. Yumi laughed nervously. "I um—uh just need to do something. I'm involved in something and I need to set him straight."

Sesshomaru towered over Yumi and she stumbled backwards. "What are you involved in?" Yumi covered her head. "Something that ahs to do with Kagome and InuYasha! I swear that's all!"

Sesshomaru picked her up by her collar and dropped her to her feet. Feeling vulnerable to his confused and mixed up feelings toward Kagome, he added coldly, "I would advise you to stay away from the girl. Do as you wish with that foolish half demon brother of mine."

Then it hit her. Yumi did see the resemblance of InuYasha to Sesshomaru was right there. The same silver hair, the same amber eyes, but Sesshomaru was totally different from InuYasha. After Sesshomaru had started to move on, Rin grabbed her friend's arm and began to drag her on again.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango shouted through cupped hands to get more audio. It was mid morning but Kagome wasn't at camp. Her bow and arrows were gone along with her. Miroku searched on the other side of the clearing with Sango. Shippo was perched on his shoulder, both of them calling out, "Kagome! Where are you!" Miroku and Sango both looked at each other and bowed their heads in defeat.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. "Kagome where are you! Please, come back!" He pleaded but his pleading was unanswered. "Kagome, what happened?" InuYasha shouted more to himself than the empty forest.

* * *

After shouting until their voices had gone hoarse, Sango and Miroku gave in as the sky grew dark, threatening rain. Bushes rustled nearby and they turned expecting Kagome but a heartbroken depressed looking InuYasha came out instead.

"Any luck?" Miroku asked hopefully.

InuYasha shook his head solemnly lowering any high hoped they had. InuYasha raised his hand and Miroku and Sango saw that he had a piece of cloth clutched tightly in it. Shippo narrowed his red puffy eyes at it. "What is that?" He sniffed.

"Kagome…" He whispered. Sango had tears in her eyes that threatened to fall but she wiped them away. "Maybe she was…she was…?"

Miroku spun around to face her. "She was what Sango?" Sango heaved a great sigh to keep herself from crying. "Maybe she was killed."

InuYasha jerked his head up from staring at the cloth in his hand. "No! That can't happen! That won't happen!"

"Calm down InuYasha!" Miroku yelled, his voice rose much more than it needed to be. "You don't need to upset everyone more than they already are!"

"Who are 'they' Miroku? Isn't that us?" InuYasha shot back. Miroku shot him a cold glance and bowed his head to the ground. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Miroku apologized. "It's alright Miroku. We're just—under a lot of stress."

Shippo hopped off of Miroku's shoulder. "Kagome, do you think you can get Kagome's scent?" He asked while jumping onto his shoulder. InuYasha didn't answer him. Biting his lower lip, he seemed deep in thought. Shippo tugged on one of his ears. "WHAT!"

Shippo lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. "Sorry InuYasha. You're just…starting to scare me, that's all." InuYasha again didn't answer him. Shippo sighed. "Can you find Kagome's scent?"

InuYasha nodded. "I might be able to." With Miroku and Sango, Kirara and Shippo close behind him, all of them ventured into the forest, hoping they would find Kagome before it was too late.

* * *

Kur0: Sorry if this was another pointless chapter but I'm having a huge case of writers block. Plus I published another humorous story today. So because I have writers block, any ideas? Well e-mail me and keep reviewing! Ja ne! 


	22. Love's Weakness

**Disclaimer: **YAY YAY YAY! A DISCLAIMER FOR TODAY!

**InuYasha: **Is annoying any one _else _except _me!_

**Almost Everyone: **(raises their hand)

**InuYasha: **Thank you!

**Shel: **(raises her hand but has no clue why)

**InuYasha: **Figures…

**Miroku: **Can you just—

**Kagome: **SHUT UP MIROKU! Can't you see I'm losing this poll! I'm going to be killed!

**InuYasha: **She's not going to kill you…

**Kagome: **And how do you know!

**InuYasha: **……um……

**Shel: **'Figures'.

**InuYasha: **Heh, very funny.

**Kagome: **I've got to do something in this chapter to change those fans minds…but what?

**InuYasha: **Well……you ran away from me…(looks hurt)

**Shel: **(slaps him on the back of the head) Quit faking…

**InuYasha: **(normal mood) Yeah I'm done.

**Kagome: **(sweatdrop, sigh) I shoulda known. SIT!

* * *

**Poll Time: **POLL TIME!

(La hits a huge gong thingy) Ug…here we go again…

Okay in this poll, who shall I kill? Different characters have different endings, so basically you choose the endings! And death of characters…heh…LA! Tell them who they're voting for!

**La: **Yeah yeah. These three characters will determine the ending of the story if you vote for them. Remember, you have to vote for two characters. May the best characters win! Heh…or maybe not…cause if they do they're dead…hmm. Here they are;

**Shel: **Hey, I'll give you guys' hints at what will happen if these guys die……

Kagome : 8 vote(s) (might be a fluffy, sad, miserable ending in which I have plans for another character……) Looks bad for Kag!

Yumi : 4 vote(s) (Angry ending, might be fluff not sure yet)

Sesshomaru : 6 vote(s) (angry ending, Yumi and Rin will probably die also…oops)

**Shel: **Im bored now.

**La: **Hey where's ur disclaimer?

**Shel: **Um, I think they get it by now, right?

**InuYasha: **(to himself) just say yes, just say yes, just say yes, just say—

**Everyone reading this fic: **WE get it…

**InuYasha: **YES! HA! Still free…

**Shel: **…happy hotel…niiiiice…ok well here's the long awaited chapter!

Note: CUTE FLUFF CONTAINED!

* * *

For the second time, Kagome tripped. After looking over her shoulder to make sure they weren't still following her, she picked herself up and started running again. "I'm out of arrows already. I wish hadn't fallen."

**Flash Back**

Kagome had encountered two snake demons in the form of humans and when she went to fire an arrow at them, she had tripped backwards and her arrows came spilling out of her quiver. "Damn it!" she cursed and jumped to her feet. Unable to pick up her arrows, she started running blindly from the demons, desperately wishing she had InuYasha to protect her.

**End of Flash Back**

"Why did I even leave? Because things were too complicated? I don't know!" She had asked out loud and then answered her self in a screaming rage. Again, her clumsiness got the better of her and she went flying face first into the ground. "I am an _idiot!_"

The snake youkai had changed forms again and were now back to their snake appearances slithering across the grass hoping to catch their 'dinner'. The two youkai hissed at each other in silent snake language and resorted back to human forms. The two tall snakes stood over the girl with a frightening look on her face.

"Rie, what shall we do with her first?" The other snake hissed at the other one in a cold high voice. The one named Rie had spiky ice blue hair and a very pale face with slits for eyes and a blue warrior jacket and pants. (kinda like those momoto things from Zatch Bell but taller….yes I watch it…ITS GOOD ANIME!) He snickered. "I'm not sure, Toru, maybe we could have some fun with her before we eat her!" The other one named Toru looked exactly the same as Rie only his blue hair and clothing was a dark violet. Kagome gapped in horror at what stood in front of her. _InuYasha…please come and find me…if you don't hate me I know you'll save me. _Then she reminded herself; she was not useless and automatically refused the thought at being saved.

* * *

InuYasha and Shippo were way of ahead of Miroku and Sango. When Shippo looked over his shoulder from his place on InuYasha's, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were both out of sight. "Shouldn't we wait for them, InuYasha?"

"And waste time finding Kagome? No chance. They'll catch up to us sooner or later."

Shippo gulped. "Yeah but the at the rate we're going, it's going to be later!"

"Listen shippo, do you want to stay conscious or be knocked to the ground?"

"Stay conscious!"

"Then shut up!"

* * *

Kagome brought her bow around from her back, quick and hard into Rie's stomach sending him into Toru knocking both of them down. "I'm not a toy you can just play around wit then get rid of when you're tired of me!"

Rie and Toru got to their feet rather quick. "That's where you're wrong." They both sneered. Kagome again tried to get up from the ground but Rie raced in front of her and she skidded to a stop before running into him. "Eep…"

Rie chuckled evilly to himself and to Toru. Kagome held back tears for she knew she was alone. Rie titled her chin up towards him with a scaly cold hand. "Even if we have to take you by force, we will take you nonetheless…" And with his snake tongue, licked her chin.

Kagome shuddered and pushed away only to back into Toru who hooked his arms under Kagome's, burning her already injured right shoulder. He laughed sending chills thought out her whole body. "Don't try to make it worse. You're going to be in a world of hurt if you struggle." Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt Toru's hips pressuring hers. She managed to escape free but was only free for a short time. Rie was right there in front of her and she stiffened. "What do you want with me!" she shrieked.

The demon snakes chose not to answer her question but close in on her, laughing as though it was all a huge joke to them. _I wish I ahd never killed Kikyou, then InuYasha would be here. No, I would still be there with him. This whole mess was my fault to begin with. I wish…I wish I had never—._

"You son of a bitch bastards, get away the hell away from her!"

That familiar annoyed pissed off tone took the boys attention away from Kagome and she was able to break free of their grasp.

The snake demons jumped in front of her and came face-to-face with a very angry hanyou. Shippo jumped off his shoulder and ran into Kagome's arms. "Kagome!"

Kagome hugged Shippo tight up against her. "Shippo you're here!"

"I thought I would never see you again!"

Rie and Toru had their fearful eyes locked on InuYasha's sword. When InuYasha finally realized what they were looking at, he smirked at them. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna waste the Tetsusaiga on the likes of you!"

The boys cackled with evil amusement. "Don't worry!" "If you don't use that thing we'll take you out easily!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and whipped out the Tetsusaiga. "You pushed me."

Kagome held on to Shippo and sprinted out of the way before InuYasha unleashed the Kaze no Kizu on the two-snake youkai. In a blazing yellow light, the snakes were gone and only Kagome, Shippo, and InuYasha were left.

With her hair covering her eyes, Kagome stood to her feet and let Shippo tumble from her arms. He side turned in the air and landed on his feet. "What was that for?" He asked in a small childish voice. Kagome didn't answer him. Shippo glance up at InuYasha to search fro an answer but he had his empty gaze set on Kagome. After a long moment, Kagome let out a breath she had been holding. "I need to find Yumi. So I should go." Kagome never met anyone's eyes and picking her bow off the ground she nodded towards InuYasha. "I know you're mad at me but thank you for saving me."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed but he never said a word. Why didn't she use his name? "Are you coming back or not?" He didn't mean to have his voice so demanding; it just came out like that. Kagome shrugged and then her shoulders sagged. "No. Things are a little too complicated for me and I have my own things to worry about."

She hadn't even heard him move or realized he was right behind her. As soon as she turned around, he pulled her into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her. "InuYasha you're—not mad?"

InuYasha didn't answer but pulled her closer to him and held her like she was the most dearest and most precious thing in the world. And to him she was.

"I was upset. Then I was confused. Until now, I've been scared…" He whispered in a shaky tone. "Kagome, I would _die _if anything ever happened to you."

Kagome buried her face into his chest and she said in a muffled murmur, "But why? I killed her and—why?"

"Why? Because I l—."

"AHEM!" Came the annoying kid voice from the ground. Kagome broke away from InuYasha and scooped up Shippo hugging him tightly. "Shippo, I'm so glad to see you too!" And kissed him on the forehead. "We were worried about you Kagome! Please don't run away again!" Kagome smiled at him. "Don't worry I won't." And while this kid-like conversation was going on, InuYasha stood there with a completely stunned and blank look on his face. His left eyebrow twitched. "Yeees…kiss _him! _I'm not standing here at all!" He scolded himself through gritted teeth. "Idiot."

Kagome looked up from hugging Shippo nearly to death. (Who didn't really mind having his 'mother' back and all) "Say something InuYasha?"

InuYasha growled frustrated. "Absolutely not!" And stormed off in the direction they had come from.

"What's his problem?" Kagome asked perplexed. Shippo shrugged. "I dunno, I think he's just moody today." And just like that everything was normal between them. A little too normal…

* * *

Kur0: YES! I FINSHED THE CHAPTER! It took me three hours! WOW! I've been writing a lot…..too much coffee yeah…it does that. You guys have two more days to vote so get to it! Later! –shel

**Authors of the week!**

1.Aero Tendo

2.Meloniestar

3.Yugisiacutie

And finally,

4. Narakus-Mate


	23. Yumi's Protector

**Disclaimer: **Ok I gotta get this typed fats but u know the drill I don't own inu or anyone else so that's it bye bye!

* * *

**Poll Time: **POLL TIME!

(La hits a huge gong thingy) Ug…here we go again…

Okay in this poll, who shall I kill? Different characters have different endings, so basically you choose the endings! And death of characters…heh…LA! Tell them who they're voting for!

**La: **Yeah yeah. These three characters will determine the ending of the story if you vote for them. Remember, you have to vote for two characters. May the best characters win! Heh…or maybe not…cause if they do they're dead…hmm. Here they are;

**Shel: **Hey, I'll give you guys' hints at what will happen if these guys die……

Kagome : 12 vote(s) (might be a fluffy, sad, miserable ending in which I have plans for another character……) Looks bad for Kag!

Yumi : 6 vote(s) (Angry ending, might be fluff not sure yet)

Sesshomaru : 7 vote(s) (angry ending, Yumi and Rin will probably die also…oops)

**Shel: **Im bored now.

**La: **Hey where's ur disclaimer?

**Shel: **Um, I think they get it by now, right?

**InuYasha: **(to himself) just say yes, just say yes, just say yes, just say—

**Everyone reading this fic: **WE get it…

**InuYasha: **YES! HA! Still free…

**Shel: **…happy hotel…niiiiice…ok well here's the long awaited chapter!

* * *

Shippo was still talking to Kagome but she hadn't heard a word he had said. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. He said he was mad at her. But then he came all this way to rescue her and said he was worried sick about her. She had killed her. And he had been furious. But now—it's like it never happened. There was question on her mind that she wanted to ask him; _Are you mad at me, do you forgive me, or just still confused?_

Ok, so those were really three questions in one but she didn't worry about that. "Shippo…" Kagome finally said after being no longer capable to take his yammering in her ear. "Yeah Kagome?"

"Can you stop talking for just a moment?" She said with the slightest bit of scariness in her voice. Shippo became a little frightened but backed off and jumped off her shoulder to walk beside her. Kagome kept her distance behind InuYasha as he walked in silence in front of her and Shippo. The moment didn't last four seconds before Shippo spoke again. "You okay InuYasha? You seem sort of distracted."

InuYasha didn't answer him; didn't even turn his head to glare at him. He looked straight ahead and kept walking. Kagome feeling she could take it no more sprinted past Shippo and halted in front of InuYasha forcing him to stop as well. "What is it?" He asked annoyed.

Kagome felt very flustered and dizzy and she wasn't going to put up with his crap. (sorry but my mom reads my chapters before I post them so I'm limited on cursing). "You have three things you should be worried about InuYasha!"

InuYasha took a step back a bit scared at her anger. "Huh?" Kagome continued. "Naraku's stupid threat, Yumi out there on her own, and _me!_"

"You! Why you?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and fury at him. "Because if you're still upset about Kikyou, you really are gonna have to be worried about me." Kagome mentally slapped herself realizing how ridiculous that sounded. InuYasha shook his head and gently pushed her aside to walk past her. Shippo gasped. Kagome stood there, her hands forming into fists. "InuYasha…" She said in a very dark voice.

InuYasha froze realizing what he had done. _Ah, damn it! What the hell did I do!_ Shippo plopped on the ground and counted. "Three, two, one…"

"**SIT!"

* * *

Yumi jerked up from her sleep. She was pretty uncomfortable, with the girl her age sleeping next to her, InuYasha's older full demon half brother, that creepy two headed dragon, and that weird toad thing, how can you not blame her? (Me: ……don't answer that)**

Yumi sighed and uncovered her self from the small cloth keeping Rin and her warm. It was a small place to rest close to the river. In the middle of the night and you had been walking for almost half a day, it was better than nothing, if not anything. She got up, careful not to wake the inu demon and the dragon and quickly found her way to the stream.

It was warm out with a gentle breeze swaying the long grass and flowers back and forth. It rippled the gentle flowing water and gave the fireflies a challenge as they fluttered over the daisies. The small yellow haired girl sat down hugging her knees to her chest next to the rivers edge.

"What did I get myself into?" she asked herself out loud actually expecting answer. "The demon Naraku brought me from some other time besides this. Somewhere my parents are really worried about me." As she said the word 'parents' an image of a very sad and worried Kagome floated into her mind. Yumi shrugged off the image. "She looked like me I guess. I mean I looked like her. I mean—I dunno what I mean."

Before even realizing it, the wind had shifted and an unfamiliar scent drifted her way. "What is that..?" She whipped around just in time to see a rat demon lunge at her. She covered her ears to shield out her own scream. "Kago—!"

In an instant, a white figure slashed the demon in two with his sword and landed gracefully on his feet. Yumi brought her hands to her side as she stood up and looked the demon lord Sesshomaru in the eye. "—me. Sesshomaru? _You _saved _me?_" She could hardly believe it. He sheathed the sword without answer. Yumi blinked a few times before running over to him and titled her head back so she could look him in the eye.

"Did you _want _to save me?" She asked in a childish voice, her regular voice. He returned her look with his regular stern one but again did not answer her question. Yumi bit her bottom lip and on tiptoes _barely _wrapped her small arms around his waste and then backed off to see if we say anything this time. She stood there not smiling, not frowning, looking straight up at him.

Sesshomaru turned around and headed back to their spot. "Let's go." He said coldly. Yumi waited a few seconds before taking off after him soon walking right next to him. "You know what? You're different from your brother." Yumi said casually. Sesshomaru exhaled sharply wishing she hadn't brought _him _up. "How's that?" He answered through gritted teeth.

Yumi shrugged but answered him just as causally. "Well for one when I was in trouble you saved me. He never did that. Even though he's supposed to be—well, he isn't so it doesn't matter." Sesshomaru didn't wait until she was done to answer her. "If you're going to talk all the time, talk to Rin or talk about something besides that half breed." Yumi nodded. "Fine but I can't promise much."

Sesshomaru actually thought that was a bit funny but he didn't show any emotion. "Can I stay with you then?" Yumi asked out of nowhere. Sesshomaru took of few seconds to reflect on the question before responding. "One condition; you stay out of my way when I'm in battle and you do not talk about any of the ones who socialize with that brother of mine to me. Rin would not be bothered by it."

Yumi giggled. "That's _two _conditions!" Sesshomaru peered down at her but she was looking straight ahead smiling to herself. Sesshomaru returned his glance at where he was going and would worry about her later.

* * *

Kur0: Yeah I know didn't get much done in this chapter. Because Tabby (friend) wants me to have Naraku come in soon he'll make an appearance in a chapter or two. HAPPY TABBY? Lol. Keep reviewing! (looks at you with big kitty eyes) Please? 


	24. More Death

**Disclaimer: **…

**Shel: **(keeps looking at InuYasha and laughing)

**InuYasha: **…what?

**Shel: **hehehe….I found this website because my friend sent it to me and at first I thought it was really weird but then I watched it because it was really funny and then I watched the other video thing but only it has Shippo in it and he was singing a bunch of songs but it had no sound and—

**InuYasha: **(covers her mouth with hand) Stop…talking…no one…can understand you…

**Shel: **(is talking but it comes out muffled)

**InuYasha: **Figures…(pull hand away) …blah

**Shel: **But it was called InuYasha in a nutshell and I fell over form laughing so hard so if you want the link, E-MAIL ME!

* * *

**POLL CLOSED**

**Kagome: **Okay, well I guess we rally don't have to tell you who is going to um die do we?

**Shel: **Yeah um…yeah…

* * *

I have a new fanfic out! It's funny and I will probably post it tomorrow so it isn't really out so yeah…but it's funny. You'll just have to wait and read it hehehe…

* * *

"Can you see anything?" Rin looked up hopefully at Yumi who was standing on her tiptoes on a very elevated branch in a tree. They were trying to help out by looking for Naraku's castle but nothing yet. Yumi took her hand off her forehead and sighed. "Maybe it wasn't in this direction after all."

Rin bit her bottom lip thinking and then sighed also. "Why are you looking for Naraku?"

"Why are you?" Yumi shot back not wanting to answer the question. Rin shrugged. "All Sesshomaru-sama said is that he had something to settle with him." Yumi shrugged back and nodded her head. "Everyone is after Naraku…" She whispered but Rin caught it. "Yeah I guess."

Yumi decided since she still had some demon blood in her, she would just jump down. Seeing her in her jumping stance, Rin gasped and shouted. "NO! Don't jump!"

Yumi tried to stop her self but she ended up tumbling to the ground only to be caught by the back of her kimono.

Sesshomaru turned her to face him and glared at her with cold eyes. "If you ever try another stunt like that again, I will let you fall." Yumi gulped and nodded. "A-a-a-alright…"

Sesshomaru dropped her but Yumi flipped over and landed on her feet. "How nice of you! Baka…" She muttered the last word under her breath and luckily, Sesshomaru didn't hear it.

* * *

Shippo and InuYasha continued their meaningless argument and surprisingly, Kagome let them carry on. She was deep in thought with her own worries. _Kagura is dead, Kikyou is dead, Yumi is gone, and it's all my fault…_

"Yeah you keep talking InuYasha! Sooner or later, Kagome will sit you!"

InuYasha flinched at the word but growled in anger back at Shippo. "You have to fall asleep sometime, Shippo, and so does she!"

Shippo gulped. "And even then you'll get SIT!"

"Stop saying that word!"

"You're gonna hear it later!"

Kagome sighed exasperated. _Why won't they shut up! _"SHUT UP!"

InuYasha and Shippo froze in their tracks. "That's worse than sit…" they both said quietly.

Kagome huffed at their childish behavior and continued to walk in the direction they had thought was camp. "Shouldn't we be there by now?"

InuYasha sniffed the air for any signs of or humans but besides him (even though he's a hanyou, you can still smell his human scent.) and Kagome, he ended up with nothing. "We got off the path."

Shippo uttered a sound of disgust. "Ya think?" "Why you—!"

Kagome jump and grabbed Shippo's tail. A sound from the bushes had startled her and fearing it was more demons, she grabbed on to the closet thing which happened to be Shippo's tail. "OUCH! Kagome!"

"Sorry…"

Out of the bushes, a small cat appeared and Kirara gave a soft welcoming meow. Kagome relaxed and let go of Shippo. "Kirara, it's you…"

"Then where are Miroku and Sango?"

On InuYasha's last thought he smelt it. The scent of death hung very low in the air and close to them…

* * *

Kur0: ERGH! Writers block is killer! If you guys have any ideas, PLEASE e-mail me or something! I seriously need help, so help eh? Also, check out this story called The Unwanted Demon in Naraku's Castle. It's in my favorites and it's hilarious! I'm in it! YAY! One of my bestest friends wrote it and um…well just read it! REVIEW DAMNIT! Arigato! JA! 


	25. Narkau's Reincarnations

**Disclaimer: **blah blah blah don't own em.

**InuYasha: **Is that all?

**Shel: **Yep!

**InuYasha: **Phew. I'm alive…and I got out of this one un-humiliated…something is wrong with you then, eh?

**Shel: **Nope I'm fine. I'm not sick anymore and I feel 100 percent! Why?

**InuYasha: **heh…creepy…

**Shel: **You're the one that's creepy… "Unhumiliated, eh?"

**InuYasha: **Well now you're just making fun of me.

**Shel: **I always make fun of me.

**InuYasha: **…sure.

**Shel: **Idiot. On to the chapter!

* * *

Kagome was the first to make it to the clearing. There was dying fire where they had all camped and most of the stuff was still there. But where were Sango and Miroku? Kirara came up from behind her and growled. "What happened Kirara?" Kagome asked half expecting an answer.

There was an unsettling eeriness around the camp. An unexplained aura of something. Like Naraku has been here. "Then where did he go?"

Out of breath, Shippo made it to the clearing, InuYasha close behind him. "W-w-where are they?" Shippo asked between breaths. Kagome didn't answer him but noticed that Sango's Hiraikotsu was gone. "They left I guess." _So what's that feeling of death? Like someone's around here and their dead…_

"Thought so."

Kagome jumped at InuYasha's voice. She looked over her shoulder to see him standing there arms crossed staring back at her. "What do you mean you thought so?"

"Naraku killed Kagura at the same spot yesterday." InuYasha explained. "But that's not it…something else was here."

Shippo gulped. "Like what? What was here?" Kagome pulled Shippo off her shoulder. He was shaking so bad he had started to tug at the miko's hair. "What do you smell InuYasha?"

"Blood. Human blood. Whatever attacked here didn't go easy on Sango and Miroku." InuYasha replied slight worry in his tone. But Shippo's had exaggerated worry. "So where are they! Are they dead!"

"I don't think so. Sango's weapon is gone so that means they must have left." "But why is Kirara here then! Something did happen didn't it!" "Dammit Shippo, I have no clue! I can't answer everything!"

Kagome lifted the small neko youkai unto her arms. "Maybe Sango sent Kirara to look for us. WE have been gone a long time." InuYasha shot her a look that told her she was wrong. "_You _have been gone about a day. Shippo and I left only a while ago."

Kagome shook her head at him and gave him a look back that clearly said 'don't even bring this up right now'. Shippo looked from Kagome to InuYasha clearly confused.

Kirara meowed happily and leapt out of Kagome's arms, transforming into her bigger youkai form. Kirara glanced at Kagome then took off into the woods. Kagome without a word followed her.

Shippo looked up at InuYasha. "We're gonna follow them, right InuYasha?" "Well do we have a choice?" "Guess not." The two took after Kagome and Kirara when the woods ended and Kirara and Kagome weren't in sight. "Where did they—?"

Out of nowhere, Kirara swooped down and without them even realizing it, tossed InuYasha and Shippo on her back. Kagome scratched Kirara's head. "Good kitty." Kagome gave a gloomy glance over her shoulder at a very startled fluffed up Shippo and an even more startled hanyou.

"Bad…dog…" Kagome had to try her very hardest to keep a straight face when she said it. InuYasha had his arms wrapped around her waist and he was shaking. "Calm down, you're freaking out over nothing." InuYasha shook his head quickly. "No…you weren't tossed up into the air." Shippo was clinging onto Kirara's tail. "That's right! So no yelling Kagome!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "This is serious—seriously InuYasha, I can't breathe!" InuYasha released Kagome and crossed his arms across his chest a bit embarrassed. "Kirara knows where they are so why worry?"

Kagome looked ahead and squinted her eyes as the rushing wind came to meet her. "There are things I need to worry about InuYasha. This is one of them…along with three other things."

* * *

Sango threw back another youkai archer with her Hiraikotsu. "What are these things?"

Standing before her and Miroku where six incredible ugly and scaly lizard like demons that were extremely good archers. They wore simple village kimonos with a leather quiver over their right shoulder. They had a lion like tail and two huge horns from their scaly foreheads. Besides those features and their slouched over forms, they seemed like a regular human…almost.

Miroku was fending off another one with his staff. The youkai had been trying to hit him with the long oak bow it held in its scaly hand. Finally Miroku managed to overthrow the youkai and it tumbled to the ground. He had suffered a large gash in his left arm from his shoulder to his elbow form when they were ambushed. "I don't know and I don't care. I hope Kagome and InuYasha find us soon though."

Sango nodded her head in agreement. "Or Kirara finds them. We would be farther along with theses youkai if they were here." Then she silently prayed that Kagome was even alive.

* * *

Naraku tossed the now tow shards lighter sacred jewel up and down in his hand with Kanna in a corner watching him. "You killed Kagura…" She said coldly with a tint of dark. It was still the same empty tone however, despite the dark emotion.

Naraku simply chuckled. "She defied me, her death was unavoidable. On another hand, a shard still resides in that girl, Yumi and also one in our dear Kagome. With those two mikos, we should be unstoppable. Not to forget that your brothers are out there." Naraku was referring to the lizard-like archers. He had created them using the blood of a snake demon, a bull demon, and just a little but of the residing blood from in the room where his last failed reincarnate had burst out of Kagome leaving her blood behind. With Kagome's blood, they had a bit of her skill for archery.

"Now what to do with the two girls? Should I kill them both, rendering all of her friends helpless? Or should I turn them against their friends and use both of them to defeat them? Decisions, decisions, decisions." Naraku looked up thoughtfully as he clasped the jewel tightly in his hand. "Or…I could simply have Kagome kill Yumi. Doing so, she will most likely kill herself. Or if Yumi was to kill Kagome, she would likely to die also…by Kagome's friends, or InuYasha."

Naraku looked even more thoughtful as Kanna watched him wishing he would burn up right there in front of her. She half smiled at that thought. Naraku eyes her suspiciously but turned his attention back to the jewel. "I have Yumi cause Kagome pain and suffering. Then, when they find me, I will kill Kagome then taking Yumi's shard. Yumi will feel guilt, and will die." Naraku laughed sinisterly. It was a well thought plan but Kanna sighed weakly wishing he would shut up.

"Master Naraku, how will you know they will have such reactions?" The young girl replied to Naraku's snickering. The hanyou again looked up at her and sneered. "Do not worry, Kanna. With the jewel shards in both of them, they will have what ever emotions or reactions I wish."

* * *

Kur0: I have come up with the plan for someone's um, death. Sorry guys, but you know what's coming. I will only update if I get 5 reviews. If I do not get 5 reviews and it's taking forever then……well I dunno. 5 reviews and u get an update so REVIEW DAMNIT! (sweetly) luv ya! 


	26. The Plot Unfolds

**Disclaimer: **Blah….blah blah……ow…blah

**InuYasha: **What's your problem?

**Shel: **Oh be quiet…I just got me ears pierced and they did it wrong…it hurts like hell.

**Shippo: **Poor Shel. Are you in pain?

**Shel: **It just stings a little. I should be fine. I need to type this anyway…So I don't own em and InuYasha gets off easy this time.

**Inu: **YAY!….i mean um……….damn…..bitch!

**Shel: **O dear…. :sweatdrop: Oh yeah I know I said I would update only when I get so-so how many reviews but I caved and updated anyway so spare me!

**Shippo: **That's something InuYasha would say…

**Shel: **Yeah, I guess I've been stalking him for a little too long…

* * *

Kirara landed rather swiftly on the ground and immediately, Kagome jumped off of the fire cat her bow and arrow in her hands. "Sango! Need help?"

Sango smirked at Kagome as she fended off yet the same lizard demon that had attacked her. "Kagome I am glad you are alright! But this is no time for sarcasm so get your butt over here and help us!"

Kagome laughed at her friends choice of words and shot at the demon that was attacking her friend. The demon blocked her arrow with its bow but was left defenseless and Sango slashed it in half with her boomerang weapon.

Kagome sighed. "Not exactly what I had planned but alright…" Sango ran to embrace her friend after her being gone. "Don't ever leave us again like that Kagome-chan! You had me so worried." Kagome pulled away from Sango to look her in the eye smiling. "I promise I won't."

Miroku came up from behind her to place a firm hand on her shoulder. "Welcome back Kagome, hope you're feeling well." Kagome gave him a smile as well. "I'm fine, thank you Miro—." Unfortunately his hand couldn't stay on her shoulder and was now rubbing her bottom.

"HETAI!" (Sp? It's Japanese for pervert) Birds scattered form the forest trees after Kagome's earth shattering scream. Back down to ground level, Miroku was lying on his side with a red hand mark across his face. Kagome was huffing and fuming while InuYasha held onto her from under her arms to keep her from attacking the monk. Sango shook her head sadly at the sight but reminded herself that things were back to normal.

A lizard demon came up to them and shot an arrow at them barely missing Sango. _Ok, almost normal._

Kagome felt something throb in her shoulder. (yeah I'm getting sick of that damned thing too) Something was pulling her to the woods. Something was wrong. Something was getting a hold of her instincts and telling her to run as fast as she could to the woods.

InuYasha sensed something was wrong with her. "What's up Kagome?"

Kagome squirmed out of his hold of her and Miroku crawled a few steps away from her.

Something only Kagome could hear was coming from the woods. A thousand whispering voices beckoning to the forest's core. Kagome took a step as if the whispering tones were manipulating her. "Kagome." InuYasha tried again. She ignored him and put up her hand to shush him.

They all listened for whatever she was hearing. Even the demons had stopped their snarling and attacks to wait for the miko's first move. Kagome gripped her bow in her hand and dashed for the woods. "I'll be right back!"

InuYasha growled, upset at the fact he was ignored. "Kagome!"

"Don't follow me!" Came the hollow reply.

"Feh. Have it your way." And he turned hastily back to the demons. "Are we going to defeat these things or not?"

Sango pulled (quite literally) Miroku to his feet and nodded. "We'll just have to do this without her." A big fire cat snarled at the demons from beside InuYasha. His ear left ear twitched, the way it always did when he got an idea. "Kirara, follow Kagome but don't let her know your with her, got it?"

Kirara turned her head to the side slightly to tell him she didn't understand. InuYasha continued. "Transform and follow her! Come back here if she gets into trouble…I don't like whatever she's following."

Kirara transformed into little Kirara and dashed after Kagome. "Maybe I should follow her…" InuYasha thought out loud.

* * *

Yumi plopped down in the clearing feeling very drained of her energy. Sesshomaru was out somewhere with Jaken and Rin had stayed back at camp.

"I give up…" She said quietly to herself. "Perhaps I was meant to come here for a reason…but traveling all over Japan knowing I betrayed my family is not it."

She fell on her back placing her hands behind her head. She sighed and stared up past the trees into the darkening sky. "I find her, tell her to explain things to me, and then she will explain this Naraku person to me." Yumi nodded to herself. "Yep, that's it."

In a hazy gray cloud, a dark shadowy figured appeared before her. Yumi sat up and rubbed her eyes preparing for the worst. When the haze disappeared, Naraku cloaked in his baboon pelt emerged from the haze. "It has been a while, agreed Yumi?"

Yumi replied with something that had Naraku smirking. "Feh."

"Picking up more of his traits…how annoying."

"You're annoying…" She countered. (Heh…I know someone who is going to kill me for the Naraku comment) "And I got rid of you only a few days ago. What do you want now?"

Naraku smirked. He took something from his pocket and held it out for Yumi to see perfectly it was the sacred jewel. Yumi panicked she turned to run but bumped into the last person she thought to see.

* * *

Kur0: AM I EVIL ORNWHAT? I know I know I updated and I didn't even get half as many reviews I wanted but I couldn't help it. Have fun thinking about this chapter because it may be a while before I update…hehehe 


	27. The Battle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha…….(is watching something that is distracting her)

**La: **Shel……SHEL!

**Shel: **WHAT!

**La: **Uhm, TYPE! Jeeze…what are you watching?

**Shel: **nothing…

**La: **…(raises an eye brow) Hamtaro?

**Shel: **(points to Brookke) She made me.

**Brookke: **…yeah…

**La: **(eye roll) You guys are pathetic…

**Shel: **OK! So I don't own InuYasha or any one from his pack but ONE DAY…..

**InuYasha: **One frikin' day in hell…

**Shel: **ONE DAY! I will….I……..willl……………(evil laugh)

**InuYasha: **…alright…

**La:** Ok, TYPE! NOW!

**Shel: **people…THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONG! YAY! Oh and yeah I wanted to update because well…lol I wuv you guys. And um because of the scary review from Ryoko….lol I'm updating just for you! Lol and um Tabbs and Taeniaea

* * *

In a hazy gray cloud, a dark shadowy figure appeared before her. Yumi sat up and rubbed her eyes preparing for the worst. When the haze disappeared, Naraku cloaked in his baboon pelt emerged from the haze. "It has been a while, agreed Yumi?"

Yumi replied with something that had Naraku smirking. "Feh."

"Picking up more of his traits…how annoying."

"You're annoying…" She countered. (Heh…I know someone who is going to kill me for the Naraku comment) "And I got rid of you only a few days ago. What do you want now?"

Naraku smirked. He took something from his pocket and held it out for Yumi to see perfectly it was the sacred jewel. Yumi panicked she turned to run but bumped into the last person she thought to see.

"Kagome?"

Kagome grabbed Yumi by the shoulders and made her look her in the eye. **(Me: **Ma makes me do that all the time…."Yumi, did he hurt you?" Yumi shook her head no and clung to Kagome's pant leg as she stiffened to face Naraku. "What do you want?"

Naraku chuckled. "I see my plan has worked after all. You were drawn here, weren't you?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the question. "Yes…why?" Naraku nodded more to himself than Kagome. "One shard is drawn to another, right?"

Kagome kept her eyes on Naraku as she turned her head to Yumi. "What?" Then she stared down at Kagome and found it; a pink shard in Yumi's neck. "No…" She jerked her head up fiercely at Naraku with a death glare. "You tricked me!"

Naraku held out his hand once more to show Kagome what he had in his possession; an almost complete sacred jewel. "This will end your life Kagome."

The miko was ready to grab Yumi and run but her legs wouldn't cooperate. Naraku continued his torturing. "While your friends fight my sons, you will fight your daughter." He grinned. "Family is a bitch, is it not?"

Kagome strung an arrow and pulled it back. "The only bitch around here is you!"

"Don't fire." Naraku tapped the jewel hard and Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye that Yumi scratched her neck where the jewel shard was. Kagome threw her bow and arrow to the ground. "Damn…"

Naraku smirked. "Now, Kagome and Yumi…" He gave the jewel a very good squeeze and almost broke it. "…die!"

Kagome's shoulder tingled and she lost consciousness.

Yumi stared up at her blank look. "Mo—Kagome? Are you ok?"

Naraku gave another good squeeze at the jewel and Yumi had the same sensation as Kagome. She knew she was still on her feet. But that was it. Naraku chuckled again. Kagome, by order of Naraku, plucked a blade of grass from the ground and it instantly turned into a harpoon-like weapon. Yumi did the same and hers was more of a long wooden pole with a knife at the end.

Naraku smirked. "And so…let the battle begin."

* * *

InuYasha pushed the demon off of Miroku with the Tetsusaiga. "Get up monk! I'm not gonna protect you through all of this."

Miroku grabbed his staff and jumped out of the way of another attacking youkai. "Sure you will. Just pretend I'm Kagome, alright?"

InuYasha grunted as he through off the attacking youkai for the third time. "Remind me to hit you later."

Miroku whipped out a few spell scrolls and smirked. "Don't count on that."

Sango finally had killed another youkai with only four demons left. "Where's Kirara?" She then glared at the hanyou. "You ordered her to follow Kagome, didn't you?"

InuYasha panicked as he dodged an arrow. "Uhm…it was for precautions?"

To Sango it sounded more of as a question. "You idiot! She better be alright."

* * *

Naraku watched as the battle heated. Kagome tried attacking but the small girl blocked. Although they differed from age and height and almost everything else, they were both at the same level of fighting by Naraku's spell.

Yumi hit Kagome with the end of her weapon hard in the forehead and Kagome stumbled to the side but whipped around and used the same attack as Yumi. But Yumi stumbled and fell to the ground. Kagome used the sharp end of her weapon to kill her but Yumi jerked her head to the side and the harpoon needle poked through her hair. Yumi rolled out from under it leaving a small chunk of her yellow hair behind.

Kagome crouched down and swung her weapon knocking Yumi off of her feet once more. The little girl brought her weapon over her chest to block Kagome's attack. She pushed her weapon off with such force, Kagome staggered backwards into a tree.

Yumi leapt to her feet and dashed towards Kagome with her weapon. Kagome ducked and Yumi's weapon was lodged into the tree. Kagome took this opportunity to shove Yumi backwards and she dropped to the ground without her weapon.

Kagome hung the harpoon directly over Yumi's face. Yumi lay there staring up at her with a look of hatred although tears were streaming helplessly out of her eyes. Kagome had the same expression. Her tears dropped onto Yumi's cheek and trailed off on her chin and dripped down her neck. This…was something they never saw coming.

Yumi again overthrew Kagome and kicked her hard in the ankle. Kagome staggered back and Yumi took her weapon from her.

Naraku clapped stiffly. "This becomes more entertaining by the minute…"

Another high-pitched grunt and Yumi lunged forward. Kagome grabbed her wrist and over threw her pinning her to the ground yet again. Yumi became frustrated. She just couldn't get off the ground! One again she tried kicking the older miko but failed. Kagome raised the weapon high above her head. Yumi snickered. "Try it." She said with a deep voice.

Kagome hesitated but thrust the weapon down but Yumi activated her only special miko power and created a barrier around her.

When the barrier disappeared and Yumi sat up, Kagome was leaning against a tree for support with blood dripping from her forehead down her cheek and chin along with her salty tears. But the only thing she felt drip off her face was the blood. "You—you—."

Yumi raised her eyebrow at her and smirked. "Try it…" Kagome growled and hurled the harpoon at her but Yumi caught it instead, taking some blood but nevertheless, caught it. Yumi charged at Kagome and to her and Naraku's surprise, caught her in the shoulder.

Kagome stood like a frozen statue (or in laments terms, very. Very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very still!) as Yumi continued to push the needle of the harpoon through the miko's shoulder and managed to push the jewel shard out as well as well as the needle through her shoulder.

In a rush of an icy wave that crashed over her brining her pain, Kagome's knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground as Yumi jerked the weapon out of her. Naraku nodded his head grinning from ear to ear behind the mask. "The better one of you won…" He said smugly.

It all flooded back to her. What she had said and one right before she had lost it all. Yumi shook her head lightly to get a grip of what was going on. Kagome was in front of her, lying unconscious with a huge gash in her forehead and her shoulder bleeding, no signs of stopping. She held a harpoon in her hand and a weapon was sticking out of a tree. _Did I…I didn't…I mean I couldn't have! _Yumi flung the weapon away from her and disappeared into the bushes.

In a few quick strides, Naraku was picking up the jewel fragment and was about to take Kagome as well when a something sharp prodded him in the back.

"Don't…move…"

* * *

Kur0: Ohh I know I'm even more evil! Oh well I will update for my three LOYAL readers! (Naraku's-Mate and Taeniaea and Ryoko (well no he is I think…I dunno..LOL! Parentheses inside parentheses! ..how drunk am I! Lol…jk….)) lol later guys!

Shel

OH! And if you don't like fluffiness in my chapters, don't read the next one! It will be EXTRA fluffy…but not lemony because I have a hard time with those…a little help eh?


	28. Second Chance

**Disclaimer: **Kill me kill me now…

**InuYasha: **Alright….

**La: **(EVIL GLARE) You sit back down. And what's your problem shel?

**Shel: **Im hungry…

**La: **I shoulda known…oh well anyway she doesn't own InuYasha…

**InuYasha: **thank God.

**La: **yeah or any other characters!

**Shel: **I wanted to do the disclaimer!

**LA: **Oh shut up and type.

**Shel: **Did that sound possessed to you?

**InuYasha: **Uh…yeah.

**Shel: **ok…oh, and I want to watch Hamtaro!

**La: **Why?

**Shel: **Hamsters are adorable!

**InuYasha: **Eck. I hate adorable.

**Shel: **You don't hate me!

**InuYasha: **…yes I do.

**Shel: **alright whatever. La, some people are complaining that the disclaimers are too long.

**InuYasha: **Yeah, people besides me.

**La: **Ok, what do you want me to do about it?

**Shel: **I dunno…I just thought I would bring it up…

**InuYasha: **I say we should just forget disclaimers all together.

**La: **You say too much. Just shorten them and people will be happy…I think…

**InuYasha: **Or just forget about them altogether.

**La: **(sigh) Ok or that.

**Shel: **Im sorry what? I wasn't listening…

**La: **No of course you weren't…

**InuYasha: **Why bother with her?

**Shel: **Oh yeah! And the chapters are going to be longer so I guess that's a good thing.

**InuYasha: **No…it's not.

**Shel: **Riiiiiight…on to the chapter!

* * *

"Don't…move…"

Naraku smirked and his evil grin widened with each assign second. "InuYasha…a bit late aren't you?"

InuYasha did his best to keep his anger from exploding inside him. He held the point of Tetsusaiga jammed into Naraku's back and the demon was laughing. "What did you do to her? And don't you dare lie to me."

"Alas, InuYasha, I have done not a thing to this girl."

"I just said don't lie to me…"

"Does she have the scent of me on her?"

InuYasha let a low growl escape form the back of his throat. "No."

"Then why aren't you going after the real attacker?"

"Feh. I'm not gonna leave Kagome alone with _you _around. Now get out of my sight before I jam this sword in your stomach."

Naraku whipped around and InuYasha jumped back ready for an attack. But he blinked and Naraku was gone. "Damn bastard hanyou…" He cursed and sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome grunted in pain and in seconds, InuYasha was beside her. "Kagome, are you hurt?"

If she had the strength, Kagome would've hit him so hard he'd fall over. "No, I'm sitting here bleeding to death because I want to."

"Feh." InuYasha picked her up careful of her shoulder wound. "Wench, you ain't bleeding that bad."

"Ouch!"

InuYasha panicked and almost dropped her. "Sorry Kagome!"

Kagome sighed. "Just get me to Kaede's InuYasha…now." InuYasha nodded and spotted a fluffy white ball come out of the bushes. "And where the hell have you been Kirara! You were supposed to protect her!"

Kirara growled at him and dashed past him and Kagome heading for the village with InuYasha behind her.

* * *

The whole castle had an eerie feeling of emptiness in it. With Kagura gone, Naraku and the soulless reincarnate was all that as left. And she disliked it.

Kanna soon found Naraku's room and also found that he was gone. She sighed and walked in anyway, sitting herself down in her usual spot and held out her mirror.

"Come."

A flash of a blue light and sparkly things (heheheheh…well…they are sparkly.) and a tall blue figure appeared. When the light evaporated, Kagura stood there with her fan clasped tightly to her chest and she was breathing heavily.

Kanna didn't let it show, but she was surprised that it had worked. "The power of the mirror is greater than Naraku anticipated."

Kagura collapsed to the floor with a sigh. "Better for us than Naraku. How did you do it?"

Kanna shook her head slowly. "I don't know. But I feel even more empty than I already am…what happened Kagura?"

"I can't answer that Kanna. I barely know what happened myself." When she got the energy back, Kagura stood up and walked out of the room dazed.

"Kagura…where are you going?"

"Naraku had put a shard in Yumi's neck. Kagome never took out hers." Kagura yelled form the hallway.

"And?"

"I can't let Naraku's plan happen…I have to stop them."

"Kagura it's too late." Kanna hurried to the hallway to find Kagura limping away towards the castle exit. "Naraku's plan is fulfilled."

Kagura whipped around to face her sister. "What?"

* * *

Yumi crawled out of the bushes and collapsed on the grass. "I don't understand…what happened?" She didn't give it a second thought at first. She just had to get out of that battlefield. But now, the tears were fresh and her face was pale from fear and red from crying. She was shaking and taking sharp deep breaths. "I didn't want to do it…I didn't even know I did do it…wherever you are…_who_ever you are…I need you right now mommy." (Corny yes but it's cute)

* * *

"Shippo, aren't you going to eat your food?" Miroku asked hoping to get whatever Shippo wasn't going to eat. Sango hit him with her chopsticks and glared at him. "Stop it Miroku! Four very excellent youkai archers escaped, Kagome is hurt, Kikyou is dead, and all you can think about is food right now?"

Miroku shrugged. "I could care less about Kikyou being gone, Sango, but I try not to worry about the other stuff. The mood around here is already gray, don't make it worse."

"Both of you are terrible." Shippo snapped at them trying to sound angry. "You're complaining about stuff that happened like we could have prevented it."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other before turning their gaze back to the kitsune. "Very perspective of you Shippo." Miroku said nodding his head. Shippo nodded back. "It's a lot easier to talk about these things when InuYasha isn't around."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at him and then turned to look at Sango. "Where are InuYasha and Kagome?"

Sango sighed. "Idiot, Kagome went home to her time and InuYasha went with her."

Shippo jumped up in front of Sango. "Why did InuYasha go with her? Usually he hates it when Kagome leaves."

Sango thought about it and Miroku came up with his excuse. "You see Shippo, InuYasha and Kagome are…" He didn't get to finish. Sango whacked him over the head with her Hiraikotsu and became red faced. "Shut up Miroku, that's not what's happening and you know it!"

He didn't reply.

"Miroku?"

Shippo poked the monk several times. "I think you knocked him unconscious this time Sango."

Kirara meowed and Sango sunk back into the corner. "When he wakes up…and if InuYasha isn't back yet, we'll blame it on him."

"Got it."

* * *

Kur0: Not much maybe but at least I updated right? I have a funny one-shot coming out soon I hope with Sesshomaru. It involves him, a flashlight, a rubber duck, and a sponge. Crazy yes, but hehehe…evil. Review…NOW DAMNIT! …Eh, gomen and arigato! Heh…Ja! 


	29. Those Tears

**Disclaimer: La: **heheh…I will put an end to this long disclaimer stuff…muahahahhahahahaha…Ok so we don't anything InuYasha and—

**Shel: **Fukafukashita! (tackles La) I knew it!

**InuYasha: **…no that's not weird at all…

**Shel: **Now, La, stop doing the disclaimers or I will LICK all of your Miroku pictures!

**La: **ALRIGHT! I SURRENDER! I will not do your disclaimers any more!

**Shel: **All right…I'm still gonna lick your Miroku pictures tho (goes off to find pics)

**La: **NO! Some of those are disturbing! (chases her)

* * *

**Warning: **This chapter contains what my brother calls "corny fluff" but he's an

idiot so who cares? But anyway if you don't like fluff skip the last part of the chapter because it's fluffy. It may be a little (or totally OOC) but it's still fluffy! I was going to have a lemony fluff BUT it came out terrible so never mind the lemony stuff (sigh) And Im really bad at lemons anyway so HELP WILL BE APPRECIATED! Jeeze…how many times to I have to say it! Anyway…onto the chapter. Oh and this is EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER! Sorry…

* * *

"This isn't working…" Kagome's voice came muffled from the pillow. Her face was buried in it while she lay on her stomach on her bed. She finally got the chance to change into her school outfit and out of her miko clothes. Her shoulder was wrapped up in bandages on the inside and outside of her sleeve. It didn't hurt…it just bled a lot.

InuYasha looked up from his spot, sitting next to her on the bed. "What?"

Kagome lifted her head from the pillow. "I said 'This isn't working.'"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're doing everything we can and—you know what…I don't know." Kagome sighed and put her face back into the pillow.

"Feh."

She jerked her head back up. "Are you laughing at me?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Not really." Buyo started to scratch at Kagome's closed door, telling them he desperately wanted out. He was annoying InuYasha but Kagome didn't seem to care. "Cut it out Buyo." Buyo ignored her as well and continued to scratch at the door, annoying InuYasha farther. "Just let him out, Kagome. He's doing nothing but bother me."

Kagome put her head back down in the pillow. "He isn't bothering me. You let him out if he's bothering you."

"You're just lazy." InuYasha commented before jumping off the bed and opening the door. Buyo scampered out and InuYasha was face to face with Souta. "I thought I heard someone here." Souta said picking up the cat that had tried so hard to get away before was trapped again.

"What do you want, kid?"

"Kagome said she wouldn't be back for a few weeks so I guess I just wanted to know why you're back already…" Souta was struggling for the right excuse instead of just saying he really wanted to see InuYasha. And _he_ was struggling with his own answer for Souta. "She isn't feelin' to well, I guess. And we're leaving later so it's nothing too bad."

Souta shrugged and dropped Buyo who ran away hissing and growling. "Well why can't you stay here?"

InuYasha scoffed. "As if I would stay in this place for long."

Souta shrugged. "You have before."

InuYasha was too tired to argue. "Not the pint now give it a rest and we'll see you later."

The hint was past obvious but Souta didn't take it. "Well if Kagome gets too sick I could always save a place in my room for ya."

InuYasha was about to say 'no way' but he stopped himself. _Kagome could use some rest. If we're going to look for Naraku, she needs all the rest she can get…_ He peered back into the room. Kagome's eyes were shut but were swollen form lack of sleep. Her face was pale and she barely made it through the well standing. It took a lot of spiritual energy to cross time paths, and she was drained of _all _energy, spiritual or not.

InuYasha turned back to face Souta who stood eagerly waiting for answer expecting the battle of words to reign farther. "I'll think about it, alright?"

Souta nodded happily and this time took the hint to leave and disappeared down the hallway into his own room.

"And I thought my brother was annoying…" InuYasha muttered closing the door and sitting on the floor in front of it. "How do you put up with him?" He directed this question to Kagome but she didn't answer. Her eyes remained shut and her breathing was slow and steady. "Kagome?"

Again, no reply. No doubt she was asleep; in her coma of restful peace. (sorry but I heard that somewhere and it was corny and lame but I liked it Lol) InuYasha jumped back up to his spot on the bed, sitting up with Kagome lying on her side, her back to him. "Fine. I'll sit here and…hope the little brat doesn't come back."

* * *

Sango and Shippo were getting ready for bed when a loud yawn was heard from the corner and Miroku finally woke up form his sleepy coma. "Did I miss anything?"

Sango shrugged. "A few hours of your pathetic life. So no."

Miroku shrugged. "And you are?"

Sango turned to look at Shippo who was gapping at her in shock. "Sango! Look what you did!"

Sango veered toward Miroku. "Do you know who you are?"

Miroku squinted. "Wha—?"

Sango shrugged and turned back to unroll her sleeping bag. "He should be fine in the morning."

Shippo hopped on his sleeping bag, which was really Kagome's, but she wasn't using it, so no reason he couldn't right? …right. Anyway, Shippo hopped onto the other sleeping bag. "But what if he's not?"

Sango chuckled rather evilly. "I get one day of Miroku not touching me."

Shippo shook his head showing that he thought this was rather pathetic. "Well played I guess."

Sango smiled happily. "I thank you Shippo." She crawled into her sleeping bag after she threw water over the fire. "Miroku, get some sleep."

Miroku nodded. His hair was messed up and clothes were twisted and looked totally drunk. "Right!" He said fell over.

Sango and Shippo twitched as they heard a loud thump from the corner. Shippo poked his head out form the sleeping bag. "Is he alright?"

Sango yawned, her eyes already closed. "No and I don't care."

* * *

Kagome woke with a huge headache and she was really dizzy. It was still early morning; the sun wasn't out yet but it wasn't night either. It seemed like the time of day was the most important thing in the world. It was warmer though. When she fell asleep, the only thing covered her was her clothes. The weather and what was going on outside; those two things were the most important things in the world. And another thing…

"Where's…InuYasha?"

She moved to rub her eyes but her arm was being blocked by something. "What…?" She moved her head to the side until it bumped something hard. That's when she noticed fully, InuYasha was sleeping beside her with his arm draped over her.

InuYasha squinted his already closed eyes when she bumped him. "Quit it." He said groggily.

Kagome yawned not noticing how strange it was for him to be acting well…strange. "You quit it."

"That doesn't make sense." He said again sleepily. Kagome shrugged. "What does?"

"Not you." He replied before burrying the side of his face back into the pillow and her hair.

Kagome, unlike InuYasha next to her, was half awake now and was absent-mindedly tugging at the frill of her pillow. She jerked her head slightly almost bumping his head again. "InuYasha?"

"What?" Came the annoyed tired reply from InuYasha despite how much affection he was showing her.

Kagome stopped tugging at her pillow. "Thank you." She felt him shrug. "Whatever."

She shrugged herself. Even though she was so comfortable, she had a million bad feelings about everything. She wanted to stay right there with InuYasha but she was going to keep her promise to go back to the past today.

There was an eerie feeling she felt about that well. Like if she went back in there…she would want to come right back around.

"I don't like it…" She heard her self mumble only to be pulled closer to InuYasha by his arm. "Be quiet. You're running this." He growled at her. With an annoyed sigh, Kagome placed her hand tightly over his. _I said it once. "I love you" but I just can't say it again. I'm too afraid of how you would react. I just…can't find the words. Even if it is just three words._

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard InuYasha whisper something to her quickly. "What was that?"

InuYasha panicked. She hadn't heard him? Damn it! What now? "I said…I'm sorry. About earlier." _She'll buy that._

Kagome nodded more to herself than InuYasha. "I will—." She swallowed the large lump in her throat that brought the tears. "I will explain later."

_She's crying…_

(Here' where it gets all "aww he's so adorable to love her so much!" part)

It was those tears…that when she hurt, he also hurt. Whether it was a hug or comforting words or if he was to stay up all night and hold her while she cried until she was too exhausted to cry anymore, curl up in his lap and sleep while he stayed wide awake, ready if she decided to talk to him.

Even if it only happened once, at least she trusted him enough with her heart, even if he did break it on several occasions and listen to her sob softly knowing he had no place in the world to tell her it was going to be alright.

He could just say it! I-love-you! Three words was it all it took…

But…he just couldn't. Not yet. "Kagome…"

Kagome sniffed back the remaining tears. "Sorry, I'm so sorry InuYasha."

That one took a hurtful blow to the heart. _She's sorry? _"Kagome…I promise to you…I won't let anything hurt you ever again. Especially me." Was that a laugh he heard from her.

"InuYasha, you could make me upset but I could never hate you. Even though I might say it sometimes." Another small and light laugh to keep her embarrassment showing.

InuYasha tightened his firm but affectionate grip on her waist. "Kagome, I don't want to get up."

Instead of a sigh, it was a hiccup that sounded like a giggle. "Alright. Then…" A yawn. "We'll stay right here."

InuYasha felt a blush creep over his face as Kagome snuggled in closer to him and he knew that no matter what, he would protect her from anything. And with that reassuring feeling that she would return the favor, he settled into the comfortness of her own comforting scent and warmth and closed his eyes to fall back asleep.

* * *

She crept up to the well making sure not to make a sound and glanced behind her; he was still there with that mocking smirk and she nodded towards him and imagined him bursting into flames but turned back to the well and narrowed her eyes at the emptiness. "Watch out Kagome. As soon as you and him get back, I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

Kur0: XX Why did I bring Kagura back? I had a Kagura fan at school jump on my back and beg me to change it. I didn't even know them! Well, I was scared and um…yeah the rest is history. Besides, I have plans for her later…(cue evil laugh) mwahahahahaha! Later! 


	30. Right From Wrong

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha and I see you so don't try to walk away!

**InuYasha: **Damn it! Don't you have anyone else to annoy?

**Shel: **Nope. Not at the moment.

**InuYasha: **No of course you don't!

**Shel: **Right I don't…so anyway bye bye and enjoy this chapter. And this time review people!

* * *

She crept up to the well making sure not to make a sound and glanced behind her; he was still there with that mocking smirk and she nodded towards him and imagined him bursting into flames but turned back to the well and narrowed her eyes at the emptiness. "Watch out Kagome. As soon as you and him get back, I'm gonna kill you."

Something inside her told her that this wasn't right. Why was she so…so…evil? She _wanted _to hurt…no…she didn't have to. Naraku was forcing her to. Almost a week ago, she had snuggled up to Kagome and slept and waking p to a relieved miko that she was alive.

And then Kagura came…and everything bad happened.

She whipped around and at the top of her lungs screamed at him. "You can't do this to me! Let me go!"

Naraku was taken back at the small girl's strength in voice. "Calm down or I will insert another shard into you.

Yumi scratched her neck wildly. "Another one? What do you mean?" Naraku smirked. _She doesn't know, the fool._

His attention was caught by the well as it glowed a soft blue and then the light disappeared. Yumi took a couple steps back afraid it was going to attack her or something.

A hand appeared and an exasperated Kagome appeared. "Ow…by back."

InuYasha jumped out next pulling her out. "You complain too much Kago—." He stopped when he spotted a teary Yumi standing next to Naraku.

Naraku smirked. "Me InuYasha…and you wench." He said narrowing his cold red eyes at Kagome. InuYasha stepped in front of her protectively, getting ready to draw out Tetsusaiga if necessary. Naraku held up his hand to stop him. "Do not unsheathe your sword InuYasha. If you do, I will kill the girl." Again, Unaware there was a jewel shard present within her, Yumi scratched her neck irritated at the itching.

InuYasha took his hand off the Tetsusaiga's sheathe and clenched his fist at his side. "So what do you want? Surely you didn't come all the way down here to greet us for nothing."

Naraku bowed his head and nodded. "Nothing can get past you can it InuYasha?" Naraku turned sharply to the side for his sensitive hearing picked up footsteps from not very far away.

InuYasha's ear twitched. Miroku and Sango with Shippo stopped shortly after they saw Naraku. Sango was ready to attack with her giant boomerang. (After a while, it gets tiring spelling that) "Naraku, what do you want?"

"I don't believe it's good." Miroku lowered his voice so Sango was the only one who could hear. "Considering it _is_ the real Naraku and not some puppet."

Naraku chuckled. "Yes it is I, the real Naraku. And we have come to eliminate the only thing that's standing in our way." He placed a hand On Yumi's shoulder stopping her form fleeing. Yumi flinched at his cold hand but bowed her head in defeat, for she was powerless against Naraku.

"Yumi." Kagome lurched forward to grab Yumi but InuYasha put his arm out in front of her stopping her. "You want to get killed?" Kagome let out a surprising growl from clenched teeth. "I'm not gonna stand around and watch Naraku hurt her. Or do you forget who she is?" Kagome whispered the last part but unfortunately for her Naraku heard her.

And he laughed. _The poor girl…she still has no idea that this is all a trap. _"I'll make you a deal." Naraku took his cold hand off of Yumi and shoved her forward. Yumi stumbled and fell face first into the dirt. This time Kagome managed to get passed InuYasha and she kneeled down beside Yumi and helped her sit up.

Naraku continued. "I'll give you three days to make it to my castle. There…we will end it."

InuYasha was about to issue a threat but Miroku stepped in before he could get out a word. "What happens if we make it in three days?"

Naraku studied everyone's faces of pure anger and hate before he answered. "You _will _make it in three days."

"Or what?" InuYasha scoffed.

"I'll kill her." Naraku answered flatly. Kagome shook off Yumi's clutched hands around her arm and stood up glaring daggers at Naraku. "Three days. Now leave."

Naraku muttered something threatening and in a swirling miasma cloud, disappeared. After a moment, InuYasha broke the silence. "What was that all about, Kagome? WE could've gotten him then and there! But you—."

"We'll wait." Kagome cut him off nearly growled again turning to face InuYasha. He knew better than to insult her when she was this angry. Kagome took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "We'll wait until Naraku is read y for us. And if we're late, we're late."

Yumi gasped. "But Naraku said he'll kill—." Kagome and Sango both laughed mocking Naraku's words. The three boys looked at them curiously but said nothing. "Naraku wouldn't dare kill you Yumi, because then he would have to deal with me." Kagome said sweetly enough that Yumi could do nothing but let out a nervous giggle and InuYasha took a few steps back.

Sango dropped her heavy weapon to the ground. "This should be fun, right Miroku?" Miroku looked at her like she was nuts. "Yeah right, fun."

* * *

Kanna sense Naraku's returning and heard a door slide open and he entered. "Kanna! Why do I smell Kagura?"

Kanna turned towards him on her mat holding her mirror close to her. _Kagura escaped. Good. _"Kagura…her scent still lingers here, Naraku."

Naraku growled but accepted that excuse. "Well get rid of it." And he turned to exit Kanna's room and disappeared down the hall. Kanna sighed a hollow sigh. "I hope Kagura can inform them about _all _of Naraku's plan…and not just what they know."

* * *

Kur0: MUAHAH! I'm sad to tell you this but I will computer-less for a whole week! It's because switching jobs and the computer belongs to the company and so on so forth. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and you'll have to wait for the next one. And this time review, eh! Ja! Later! 


	31. Father Daughter

**Disclaimer: **disclaimer di da di da di da…..happy? Jeeze…you people are like…GRR! Expect so much of me.

**InuYasha: **You're in bad mood.

**Shel: **Yeah! Stupid dentist took me apart and then he rewired me and then I have to get 4 teeth pulled! FOUR PERMANTENT TEETH!

**InuYasha: **Uh…

**Shel: **(sighs annoyed) Never mind! On to the chapter!

**InuYasha: **What did I say?

**Shel: **Oi.

* * *

WHO MISSED ME! Sorry everyone but I can explain. New job, the laptop came with the job so I had to give it up. Got new job, got new laptop. Pretty Gateway! Wish I had Toshiba back tho. (sob) Anyway, I've been typing chapters and I have about 3 for this story and 2 for Ghost Of You. So updates from me! Yay! And I advise you all to read Truth or Dare by FireSpriteHiashi. She's my friend Shelby and it's funny! You have to read it! Oh and onto the chapter! LATER! 

AND! Guess what I did guys! I changed my name from InuYasha's Only Kagome-kun to Shel The InuYasha Stalker

Tabby this is for you! Hope I did everything right…yes I know but let's start them out as "close friends" eh? Lol…

* * *

Naraku returned to his room and sat down quietly. "If Kagura is back…" 

"Something wrong Naraku?"

Naraku almost jumped at the voice behind him. Usually he wasn't so jumpy…but that voice sent him choice. "Red, you wench. How did you get into my castle?"

A figure stepped out of the shadows. She had a long black dress that hugged her slender figure. A puffy dragon tail hung at the floor and her dragon/cat ears were pressed against her head in anger. "You fool. You really think your little plot is going to work?"

Naraku frowned and growled at her. "You have no business in my castle. Now leave."

Ren smirked. "Now, Naraku, it was you who promised to marry me. That would make you my mate, is that not right?" Naraku ignored her question. "Leave, Ren. Leave before I kill you."

Ren smirked and let out a two second giggle. "I'll leave you." She turned and opened the sliding door. "But I will not leave the castle." And with that she slammed it shut and disappeared into the depths of the castle.

Naraku breathed a sigh of relief and turned back around to face the wall. "That woman is annoying."

* * *

InuYasha yawned loudly and rested his chin in his cupped hand. "I didn't get any sleep last night." Yumi shrugged. Try not sleeping for three nights. Then I will let you complain." Both of them were sitting on the roof of the hut in which everyone else was in and getting ready to sleep. The sun was setting low down and the orange pink and red sky mixed with the dark blue and the white stars. 

"You sure are full of sarcasm, aren't ya?" InuYasha replied sleepily. Yumi scoffed. "Well you won't let me inside to sleep." She said with a tone that said 'don't-get-to-comfy-because-I'll-kill-you.'

"Can't let you out of my sight. You might run away again." InuYasha said just as sleepily. Yumi growled at his calm tone. "Do you really think I would upset my other like that?" InuYasha turned to her sharply his tone no longer calm but angry. "Why _wouldn't _I think that? You've done it before. Three times!"

Yumi sighed. "Then you have every right to hate me." And she folded her arms and stuck her nose up in the air in the opposite direction of InuYasha…kind of like what Kagome would do. InuYasha was a little surprised at her behavior but he went back to sitting in his regular position. "Who said anyone hated you?"

Yumi blinked a few times before twisting around to look at InuYasha and met eyes with him. He looked back at her and shrugged. "Well?" Yumi blinked twice before clapping her hands to her mouth to stifle her giggling. "And what's so funny?" InuYasha demanded shrilly.

Yumi took her hands from her face. "Shippo was right; you're funny when you're trying to be serious."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "What? Why that little…" InuYasha clenched his fist and pounded the hut roof and in return getting a yell from Kagome. "InuYasha cut it out! Some of us are trying to sleep! Jeeze…"

Yumi only laughed harder. "Now look what you made me do!" InuYasha said turning his anger towards the girl again. Yumi got defensive. "I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"You did too!"

"Jeeze!" Yumi yelled ending the argument. "Are you always going to be like this?"

"Maybe. Are you always going to be like _this_?"

Yumi sighed. "Don't even start!" Satisfied that he won, InuYasha crossed his arms and went back to staring at nothingness. The sky was all blue now with innumerous stars and the full moon making the only light they had. Yumi cleared her throat. "InuYasha?"

"What?" He replied without looking at her.

"Can I touch your ears?"

InuYasha's ear twitched. "What?" He repeated not sure if he had heard her right.

"I asked if I could touch your ears. Please?" Yumi pleaded with that innocent little kid face to which InuYasha dismissed entirely. "I don't think so." But Yumi was more stubborn than that.

"Please, please? I promise I won't pull them." She begged again. InuYasha didn't know what to do. If anything, he thought it was a little strange for her to be asking such a question. He shrugged. What could he do? It wasn't everyday a little kid came up to him and asked him that. "I guess…"

Yumi practically jumped up from the roof. "'Kay!" And lightly touched the tip of InuYasha's left ear. It twitched once but Yumi rubbed the tip of her finger over the top of his ear. "Soft."

"Yeah yeah, are you done?" He replied annoyed. Yumi backed off being defensive but she was grinning pretty big. "Yep! I'm done." And edged her way to the end of the hut's roof and jumped down. InuYasha nearly had a heart attack. "Watch it kid!" And looked to see if she was alright.

Yumi was staring back up at him. "What?" InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief. "You're gonna get yourself _killed!_"

Yumi shrugged at him. "Cool." And disappeared inside the hut. InuYasha growled at her ignorance and once again went back to sitting on the roof. "She better not tell anyone about anything."

There was a rustling in the trees but InuYasha didn't notice and the demon in the tree didn't care. A fan whipped out of Kagura's belt and posed it in fighting stance in case someone else had heard her and decided to attack. "Watch yourself, Yumi." Kagura hissed from clenched teeth. "You don't know what you're in for…"

* * *

Kur0: Pointless chapter? Maybe, but the story is starting to slow down a bit. And I'm getting everyone ready for my next big chapter. Ku ku ku…yeah Shelby I stole your little weird thing! YAY! Bye guys! Get ready for the next chapter! JA! 


	32. Let The Battle Begin!

**Disclaimer: **hmmm…me no own InuYasha. Sad!

**InuYasha: **Thank you god for lawyers.

**Kagome: **How do you even know what lawyers are?

**InuYasha: **I've been in a lot of Fanfics, Kagome. _A lot. _

**La: **You said that kind of suggestively.

**InuYasha: **Cool.

**Shel: **Alright, you're out of hand. InuYasha! (pulls out shiny nickel) (throws it in tall grass) FETCH!

**InuYasha: **…

**Shel: **It was shiny! Get it!

**InuYasha: **…

**Shel: **…just do it! OOC InuYasha rocks!

**InuYasha: **(sigh) Damn you're gonna pay for this. (goes to find nickel)

**Shel: **(whispers to Kagome) He doesn't even know what a nickel is.

**Kagome: **I taught you well.

**Shel: **Yeah. Oh and I should warn you, the rest of this fic is going to be kind of cheesy but not much and plenty romantic moments.

**InuYasha: **(pops out of tall grass) Huh!

**Shel: **You heard me! And don't look so embarrassed Inu-kun! You know you like them…

**InuYasha: **…(shrugs) Yeah you're right. (goes back to looking for nickel)

**Kagome: **(blushie) Men. They have no feelings what-so-ever.

**Shel: **Yep.

**La: **Yep. (goes back to cutting up a picture of Lyric)

* * *

Kagome walked along in the back of the group, pushing her bike along with a sour expression on her face. After an hour of begging, the little girl walking next to her had finally convinced the miko to change into her miko _clothes. _Yumi beamed up at her. "See, you look more natural like this!"

Kagome heard InuYasha mutter something and she picked up a pebble and threw it at him. "Ow!" He yelped as the small rock bounced off the back of his head. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and he "feh'd" at her. "Idiot woman."

Kagome scoffed at him and turned her attention back to Yumi. "These clothes kind of bother me. What was wrong with my old clothes?"

"Skirt was too short. But that's not what was wrong." Miroku muttered but in result got a hard punch from the hanyou behind him.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two and Sango gave the lecherous monk a disapproving scowl. Yumi chose to dismiss it all since she was way too young to understand any of it and answered Kagome's question. "It just all…weird. I don't understand that entire Modern Time story you told me."

Kagome sighed. What was real to Yumi and the others was a story to her and what was real to her was a story to them with the exception of her family and InuYasha. She turned her gaze back to the hanyou who was yelling insults back at the monk who tried to convince him it was an innocent remark. _He tries, _She thought to herself. _Even if he doesn't mean to, he helps. _

Yumi tipped her head to the side in confusion. What was that dreamy look that crossed her mother's face? …or rather Kagome's face. She hated admitting to herself that Kagome was her mother. What had made Yumi go so crazy days back? She decided to ignore it.

After finally scaring Miroku enough, InuYasha turned around to expect a SIT! from Kagome but instead locked eyes with her noticing the sweet look on her face. "What are you staring at?"

Kagome's expression didn't change. She shrugged. "Nothing." InuYasha growled inwardly and slowed his pace to walk next to Kagome. Yumi felt someone pull her up to walk next to Sango. "Hey!"

Sango threw her a look that told her to be quiet. Shippo glared at Yumi from upon the taijiya's shoulder. He resented Yumi for stealing all of Kagome's attention away and leaving no room for him.

Yumi pouted and crossed her arms but continued to pace along with Sango and Miroku and Shippo. Every now and then, one of the four would look back to see Kagome and InuYasha in deep conversation and wondered if they had forgotten who was there with them or where they were going. Miroku tried to break the awkward silence by trying to grope Sango but she smacked him and yelled at him for being such a heitai (think that's how you spell it) so loud a few birds scattered.

Shippo twisted around to maybe see one of the two glare at Miroku but InuYasha was talking to Kagome about something and she replied now and then but even though he strained, Shippo could not make out what they were saying. "Whatever it is, he wanted to talk to her about it for a long time." Shippo thought out loud. Miroku nodded in agreement and Sango snapped her fingers so Shippo would look straight forward instead of staring at the two behind him.

After a while, they had encountered a huge barrier that supposedly surrounded Naraku's new castle. The four leading stopped walking and Kagome bumped into Miroku. "Hey!"

Shippo was already quite irritated and jerked around. "In case you two haven't noticed, we reached a barrier."

Kagome shook her head and the last of the conversation. She had never actually talked to InuYasha that long before someone made someone mad and he ended up eating dirt. "What Shippo?"

Shippo pointed to the large glowing purple barrier most of it hidden by trees since they were deep in the forest now. "Barrier!"

Kagome sighed and leaving InuYasha pushed her way through the group and lightly touched the barrier. Because everyone had seen it before, it was amazing to Yumi to watch the part of the barrier disintegrate just form Kagome's touch. "Whoa."

Kagome walked through the small opening and stepped to the side to make sure everyone got through and dragged her bike in through the opening and hid it behind a tree, no longer wishing to drag it the rest of the way. "Was that Naraku's barrier?"

Miroku searched for any signs of disturbance. "Possible, though I don't sense anything too extreme."

"I don't smell nothin' either." InuYasha said after sniffing the air. A poison insect buzzed opposite direction of the area they just came. Yumi pointed up at it. "Samyoshou!"

"That would help." Miroku smirked and the group took of after the buzzing insect.

The insect weaved in and out through the trees leading them into deeper youkai territory and eventually the edge of miasma. Kagome and Yumi stopped as the others raced ahead into the poison haze. Sango put on her poison exterminator mask and looked back at the two waiting. "What are you doing?" Her vice came muffled from within the mask.

Kagome shook her head as Yumi clinged to her pant leg. "The miasma is too thick! We would never make it…"

The rest of the group had stopped and looked back trying to figure out what to do with the miko and the young girl.

Sango growled in frustration to herself and ran back to the clearing. "Yumi, I'll share my mask with you but you have to hold you breath for ten seconds, alright?" Yumi nodded and Sango placed her mask over the girl, took a deep breath, and started to run through the miasma. Kagome stood there watching and it wasn't five seconds before Sango and the small girl disappeared into the ever thickening miasma. Kagome took her sleeves and brought them up to her face and tried stepping into the miasma only to cough and choke on the fumes.

Her eyes stung and she felt her self beginning to feel light headed and tried to inhale air but was greeted with poison. Kagome felt herself being pushed quite hard out of the clouding fumes and into fresh air. "You idiot! What the hell did you think you were trying to do?"

Kagome lifted her watering eyes up at a very angry hanyou glaring down at her. "I thought I could…(inhale) make it…" She sighed. "I'm so…pathetic."

"Never stopped you before." InuYasha replied flatly. Kagome caught her breath and climbed on InuYasha's back. "Alright, let's go."

She took a heaping gulp of air then buried her face into his collar and he flew into the fumes. After what seemed hours but was only a minute, Kagome was forced to take in air but this time it was miasma free. She opened her eyes and took her face out of InuYasha's neck to look around.

A huge castle perched at the bottom of a hill was a dead give away it was Naraku's castle. The miko jumped off the hanyou's back and onto the ground, softened by the miasma. The castle's huge wall cast shadows down on the group as it loomed against the dark purple sky. Kagome felt someone tug on her pant leg which scared her but looked down to find Yumi taking in all the surroundings from the safety beside her.

The air suddenly filled with a green mist that drowned out the poison of the miasma. A figure stepped out from beside the shadows of the castle wall. From the looks of it, it was a very tall and slender woman with long black hair and fluffy dragon-like ears perched on top of her head. A thin furry dragon tail dragged on the ground behind her. "So you've come finally." She spoke with an icy tone. She narrowed her cold green eyes at the small girl still holding onto Kagome as if she was being torn away from her. "And you've come also. Good."

"Who are you?" Miroku demanded resisting the urge to ask the demon his famous question. "You don't look like one of Naraku's usual reincarnations."

"You don't smell like him neither." InuYasha growled at her. The demon snarled in return. "Me? One of Naraku's reincarnations?" She laughed. "I am far too beautiful to be one of _his _little experiments."

"She's got us there." Miroku commented out loud and received a glare from Sango. "Then who are you?"

"I am Ren. And that's all you need to know." The demon replied to the exterminator's question. "And before you battle the demon inside, you must get past me."

"No problem." InuYasha smirked drawing Tetsusaiga. Ren held up her clawed hand. "InuYasha, I don't wish to waste my time on you. I only want one thing." She pointed to Yumi. "Yumi, sweety. You were so cute until you turned on Naraku. But I guess it wasn't all your fault; that witch, Kagura and the other one, Kikyou, had a lot to do with it."

Kagome cringed at the mention of Kikyou. She knew it would bring up feelings but to her relief InuYasha dismissed that comment. "Spare us! What do you really want?"

Ren chuckled lightly. "I want Yumi. And if she comes out of the battle alive, you may seek Naraku."

"Yumi is not going to fight you so forget it!" Kagome shouted at the dragon demon. "She's too young to fight! She doesn't know what attacks she has except to create barriers."

Ren sighed. "Oh, you silly girl. I don't expect Yumi to fight. I expect you to fight for her though.

"And—." She interrupted before InuYasha could object to the idea of Kagome fighting a demon by herself. "If anyone interrupts our battle, I'll kill Yumi."

Kagome detached Yumi's fingers from her pant leg and stepped forward. She had never fought a demon on her own before. And she could tell this one wouldn't go easy on her.

"Kagome…" InuYasha tried to protest. Kagome turned around to look at him. "You guys go find Naraku while I keep her busy. I'm sure I'll be able to beat her." She said it with such confidence, InuYasha almost believed she could really do it without any problems. "Fine."

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara took off into the castle and to their surprise, Ren let them go without a word. Kagome glared at InuYasha. "Go now before she changes her mind and attacks. Take Yumi with you too."

InuYasha hesitated. Was it really a good idea to leave Kagome and go look for Naraku without her? "_Go now." _She hissed at him.

InuYasha grabbed Yumi's arm but she didn't budge. "What are you waiting for?" Yumi pulled out of his grip. "If Kagome-kun gets into trouble, I can protect her with my barriers…so it would make sense for me to stay here. Besides, I can protect myself."

InuYasha couldn't help but smirk at her. "You're pretty confident. Starting to sound more and more like—."

"Kagome-kun?" Yumi sighed. Then she reconsidered it and smiled. "Possibly."

InuYasha took off after the others without another word. Ren watched him leave and then turned back to Kagome. "Feel safe without your man to help you?"

I think I can handle you without him." Kagome said pulling out an arrow and reading her bow.

Ren flexed her long black claws. "Then let the battle begin."

* * *

Kur0: I am soooo evil! Leaving you guys with such a cliff hanger is pure genius! But I must ask you, do you think Kagome will die or beat Ren? JA! Oh yeah! And as for what Kagome and InuYasha were talking about…you'll find that out later! 


	33. Ren Vs Kagome

**Disclaimer: **No own InuYasha…SAD! Speaking of InuYasha….

**Shel: **Have you found the nickel yet?

**InuYasha: **Wench! I hate you more than ever!

**Kagome: **He'll be looking for that forever…

**InuYasha: **Kagome! I thought you loved me!

**Kagome: **I do. But this is too funny to pass up.

**Shel: **Nickels are special, Inu-kun, they're made with special silver stuff so you will never get my scent on it.

**InuYasha: **I hate you I hate you I hate you! Now shut up!

**La: **Muahahah!

**Shel: **What's your problem?

**La: **I have many! (InuYasha: you and Shel both…) But right now I'm here to tell you and everyone else Case Closed is back on! YAY!

**Shel: **Good for you…but this is an InuYasha fic, sweety…why would they care?

**La: **I care! One of the characters from an episode looked like Kyo form FB…heheh

**Shel: **Kyo….(giggles fan girlishly over Kyo) Mine

**La: **…mine…

**InuYasha: **I'm off the hook?

**Shel: **No!

**InuYasha: **Well damn it!

**Shel: **Life isn't fair InuYasha…that's why you are all stuck with me!

**Everyone: **…what horror…

**Shel: **I'm not that evil! … Any who, La will go watch Case Closed 1,000,000 times, you will read this chapter and me and Kagome over here will continue to watch as InuYasha searches for the precious nickel!

**InuYasha: **You really don't have ANY idea how much I hate you…

**Shel: **yeah I know…(evil laugh)

**La: **She lies! She really IS that evil!

Ok one more thing! The dolt that I was…I think I forgot to have a disclaimer for my one-shot, Incomplete, and I got banned off of FF for dat and because I had the thing like I do for my disclaimer IN my story for my Naraku Vs The evil Alarm Clock fic sooo…I got banned for dat too! I think if I get banned again, my account will be erased so if anyone sees any problems with my one-shots or other fanfics, please let me know!

Ok this is the last thing I promise! Where is Ryoko! One of my favorite readers…where did you go! Where did everyone go! SO far I have NarakusMate, Taeniaea and Flames ofthemo0n always reviewing…where did everyone go? Dat ish all!

**Flamesofthemo0n:** Yeah…listen to her….all of us faithful reviewers get cookies!

**InuYasha:** (in the background eating the cookies)

**Shel: **INUYASHA!

**InuYasha**: (mouth full of cookies) Wha?

* * *

"DUCK!"

Kagome fell to the ground hearing the cry of the girl behind her. A streak of lightning whizzed by her head. Kagome jerked her head behind her to see Yumi breathing relieved that she was able to dodge the attack from Ren. "Yumi!" Kagome yelled rather angrily.

Yumi's shoulders droop as she looked on sadly at the miko before her. Suddenly Kagome grinned at her. "Thanks!" Yumi nodded and snapped her head up at Ren's ugly mocking laugh.

Kagome turned towards the dragon demon again, glaring. Ren wiped her hand across her forehead, and grinned evilly. "Are you that weak, that you need a little girl's help?"

Kagome shrugged but didn't reply as she climbed back to her feet, readying another arrow in her bow. Ren chuckled.

"That didn't work two seconds ago, why would you think it would work now?"

"Hmph." Was Kagome's reply and she let go of the arrow, as it cut through the air aimed for Ren's chest. The dragon demon stepped to the side and grabbed the arrow in the air and burning her hand in the process.

"AHG! What the hell _is _this? No mortal has this kind of power!" Ren shrieked dropping the arrow and stepping on it.

"Kagome is a priestess, duh." Yumi said looking at the demon like she was stupid. Ren returned the look with a death glare. "You shut you mouth, wench! Or I'll kill you no matter what the out come."

"Hey!" Kagome yelled fiercely. "This is a battle between you and me, leave Yumi out of this!"

Yumi stuck her tongue out at the demon just like any young kid would do, no matter what kind of person was talking to her…human or youkai. Ren gritted her teeth together.

Kagome pulled another arrow from her quiver and pulled back the bow string and getting a firm aim on the youkai standing in front of her.

Ren held her hand to the side, a lightning orb erecting in her palm. She titled her head to the side and cocked an eye brow as if to tell Kagome she was being an idiot for challenging the dragon youkai. "Fire at will." Ren smirked.

Kagome however was taking this battle as seriously as she could. She would _not _loseYumi to this youkai.

The young girl stood ready to erect a barrier if Kagome needed help…and Ren was winning this so far…

* * *

Miroku growled inwardly to himself. "Even these won't work on that barrier." He threw down some burnt sacred sutras that he had tried to open the door to another hallway in Naraku's castle.

"S-so what do we do now?" Sango asked coming very nervous for some reason. The now big neko youkai standing in back of her growled as if trying to say something. "Calm down Kirara." Sango hissed.

"Sango, you should take your own advise and—."

Miroku didn't get to finish his sentence. "YOU calm down, houshi-sama!" Sango snapped at him.

"We all need to calm down." Miroku said firmly, holding his hands up in front of him. "We're all worked up because Kagome and Yumi are outside alone battling an unfamiliar demon. We also have no idea where InuYasha and Shippo are. And that worries me more than anything."

Sango shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah and we could use InuYasha right about now. Tetsusaiga could take this barrier down easily."

Miroku sighed at Sango's relaxed tone and she added quickly, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, houshi-sama."

"It's all right. We just need to calm down until—."

Again, he was cut off. The barrier blasted apart knocking the monk to the ground and a familiar hanyou and kitsune appeared form the hall way door.

"Hey, monk, what are you doin' there on the ground?" InuYasha asked innocently, hoisting the Tetsusaiga onto his shoulder.

Miroku twitched. "I don't think he's been there long." Shippo observed from on top of InuYasha's other shoulder.

"Anything down the hall?" Sango asked, lifting Miroku to his feet. "We've been trying to get down there for a while."

"Nothin' but a couple of insects." InuYasha answered with a shrug. "What about you guys?"

"Pretty much the same thing." The houshi replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, what about Kagome and the demon outside?"

"As far as I know the battle is still on."

InuYasha scoffed. "As far as you know, huh? Must not know much then."

"Look, InuYasha, I know you're worried about Kagome and Yumi outside—."

InuYasha's ear twitched at Yumi's name.

Miroku continued. "—but if we're all going to remain half sane, we cannot argue about matters we can't help."

InuYasha didn't reply to that. They didn't even get a 'feh' out of him. He just turned on his heels and back down the hallway form where he came. "Let's go. There's another hallway down here—."

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara all followed the hanyou and kitsune and once they got far enough down the hall, InuYasha added, "—somewhere."

* * *

Kagome was shocked. Quite literally shocked. The lightning bolt ran through her body, making her flinch in the middle of her attack. The bow and arrow fell from her finger tips and clattered to the ground. The miko's knees buckled and she too fell and hit the ground hard, sending a tingling feeling through her.

Ren chuckled. "Can't take it, Kagome? Surrender the girl and the jewel shards and I'll spare your life."

Kagome shook her head. "I need to win this. So Yumi won't die." Another electric shock made her hairs stand and she doubled over form the shock."

"Kago—!"Yumi stopped herself as tiny droplets of tears formed in her eyes. "Mommy!"

Kagome sat straight up. "Yu…Yumi…"Kagome gathered all her strength to stand up and grabbed her bow and the arrow, aiming for the dragon youkai again. _She needs me, more than ever before._

But before she could release the arrow, a heavy object made contact with her stomach, knocking the air out of her and she tumbled to the ground everything now black.

* * *

Kur0: …ok! I must tell you all that I had surgery this morning and the dentist dude pulled 4 of my permanent teeth and I'm in sooo much pain I just want to kill someone! With the bleeding and the pain and the constant jello from Ma…in other words, the next chapter might be late…but since I'll be out of soo much, I'll be writing tons of chapters. later guys! Review! 


	34. Kagura and Ren

**Disclaimer: **…….do I really need to keep saying these?

**Lawyers: **(get ready to attack)

**Shel: **Fine…I don't own anything that Rumiko Takahashi-san has geniusly come up with…I'm just borrowing her ideas.

**La: **HA! Take that lawyers!

**Lawyers: **(growl…run away)

**Shel: **Now onto another chapter from me. This chapter was a little difficult but—

**InuYasha: **I FOUND IT!

**Shel! **Da nickel? (gets hit in the head with it)

**InuYasha: **(holds out hand)Ramen, please!

**Shel: **Damn. That was short lived.

**Kagome: **Yep.

**Shel: **And…in case some of you were wondering, Ren is a dragon demon and my friend, Tabby's (NarakusMate) character. In my prospective (BIG WORD! YAY!) I think Ren looks like Lust from FMA with fluffy dragon ears, fluffy tail, a purple cotton kimono with black and red flames and a yellow tie and Lust's hair. Very pretty! Dat ish all!

* * *

COOKIES FOR THESE PEOPLE! Flamesofthemo0n gets cookies, NarakusMate gets cookies, Shel gets cookies (shoves a cookie in mouth), um…La gets cookies, Taeniaea gets lots of cookies for reviewing for every single chapter from Spider Scar and Resurrection, um…Flames gets more cookies for being a beta reader and so does NM. AND! SsRYOKO-KUN! (HUGS!) Where have you been! Oh well…glad your back! Done! Onto the chapter!

* * *

Kagome sat straight up. "Yu…Yumi…"Kagome gathered all her strength to stand up and grabbed her bow and the arrow, aiming for the dragon youkai again. _She needs me, more than ever before._

But before she could release the arrow, a heavy object made contact with her stomach, knocking the air out of her and she tumbled to the ground everything now black.

Ren crossed her arms in front of her as she watched the wind youkai slam into Kagome. As soon as the miko hit the ground, Kagura twisted around to glare at Ren.

Ren glared back. "Kagura." She said smugly.

"Wench." Kagura replied back.

"Bitch." Ren uncrossed her arms and returned the glare she was given by Kagura with one of her own. "What brings you so close to the castle?"

"I heard you were here." She smirked. "So it's not important. Listen, if Kagome is to die, it will be at my hands."

Ren raised an eyebrow and pushed her black hair out of her face. "And why is that? You and Kagome have a special score to settle or something?"

Kagura's smirk grew wider. "Sort of." After that, Kagura swished her fan around and disappeared.

Ren shrugged at Kagome's fallen and unconscious form now with Yumi kneeling over her shaking her, trying to wake her up. Ren sighed. "Oh dear. If InuYasha finds her like this, I'll die." She said with utmost bored tone. "Better warn Naraku."

But she stopped short, a wicked grin crossing her face. "Or—." She twisted around just slightly enough to get a glimpse of the miko. And her grin widened. "Maybe—."

* * *

_Twitch. Twitch._

He skidded to a halt, almost resulting in Miroku crashing into him. "InuYasha?"

He sniffed the air. "Something is wrong." Sniff.

"With Kagome?"

InuYasha growled. "Yep."

Shippo made a small noise from Sango's shoulder and the taijiya grew stiff. "Is she alright?"

"We'll find out." The hanyou pushed Miroku to the side and ran back down the hallway, disappearing around the corner.

"I hope she's ok." Shippo whined balling his fists in the demon slayer's shoulder. Sango gave a weak smile. "I'm sure Kagome is just fine."

Shippo blinked. "Kagome, yeah! I'm sure she'll be ok. I was talking about _Yumi._"

Miroku raised and eyebrow and that perverted grin crossed his face. "Seems you've grown fond of that girl Shi—."

Sango pushed him, harder, and his face met the wall. "—ppo…"

Sango shook her head. "Take this serious Houshi-sama! This is hardly the time to even think about something like that!"

Miroku pulled his face out of the wall. "Trust me, Sango. I don't think I'm capable of thinking anymore." He whined something like "ow." and followed the kitsune and demon slayer down the hall."

* * *

Kagome sat up groggily. "What—_who?_" She suddenly found herself being squeezed to death by the young girl beside her. "Mommy!" She whimpered. "You're ok!"

Kagome blinked. What did she call her? Mommy? But she even said herself—.

"_How could I have a pathetic mother like you, Kagome?"_

With that past thought and an absolute confused look, the miko slipped her arms around the girl and hugged her back. "Yeah I'm…fine."

Yumi pulled away from her but instead of a look of pure amazement she was, dare I say, smiling at her? "Were you scared?"

Kagome blinked a few times and ended up just returning the smile with her own. "I can handle someone like Ren." She rubbed the back of her head. "But I'm not sure what hit me…"

Yumi mouthed the word 'Kagura' but kept silent.

Kagome had a cut on her face and her right arm was burned form the lightning attack. Other than that, she was a little fazed and confused but she was breathing. "Where is—."

"Ren left." Yumi answered quickly. "I think she went back to the castle." Then turned around to point at the large castle, a miasma cloud still hovering over it.

Kagome nodded then attempted to stand up.

_Plop._

"Ow!" The miko rubbed her back and sighed. "I guess I'm injured more than I thought."

"Or look?" It was a question. Yumi half smiled.

* * *

Ren slid the door open and slipped inside. "Miss me Naraku?"

"Hardly." The demon answered from the middle of the room, Kanna sitting in front of him holding the mirror.

Ren stiffened. "What's the little girl doing in here?"

"Kanna has shown me many things from your battle outside with Kagome." Naraku answered just a little too smugly. Ren narrowed her black eyes at him. "Oh? Then you'll know I won."

Naraku raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't believe it was you how knocked the miko to the ground if that's what you're implying."

"What do you mean? You think your puny little experiment you call 'Yumi' go her?" She asked cramming sarcasm into a serious question.

Naraku narrowed his own red eyes, expression growing grim. "Tell me who it was. If it was not Kagura, my eyes deceive me then."

Ren crossed her arms and titled her head to the side. "The only one to deceive you Naraku-kun, is Kagura and if she counts, Yumi. No one else."

Naraku stared at her before lifting his cold gaze back to the mirror. "Away with you Ren."

The dragon demon smirked, then bowed and slid the door open. She threw a look over her shoulder at Naraku then exited the room, slamming the door shut.

Naraku growled in disgust. "That damn wench." He looked to Kanna thoughtfully. The white girl shrugged at him. He shifted his position but kept his gaze on Kanna. "What could she be planning?"

* * *

Kur0: YAY! I got this chapter done! And I made a nickel!

Inu: ……

; ok well I'm done here! Also, I updated my story Ghost of You finally but I think I might delete that one…it depends on how many reviews I get. Ok, I'm working for 100 reviews on this story! Don't let me down guys…'cause if you do, you might not hear from me for a while…

Special Cookies to Luna (Flamesofthemo0n) who ish getting surgery on her knee …I think today! We must hope that she will come out alive! Cause if she doesn't…The awesome LOTR fic she's working on won't be finished! …..um and uh, …yeah basically that's all Remember to Read and Review guys! Arigatou and Ja!

One more thing…tomorrow I leave for (shudder)**Camping**…If I can get out of it I will! I hate camping! I always get yelled at and punished and hurt and grounded and then well, yeah…So I can get out of camping, I'll be able to update tomorrow and if I don't well…you'll know where I'll be. Wish me luck on getting out of this hell of a camping trip!


	35. What Is Ren?

**Disclaimer: **GAH! How many times do I have to frikin' say this!

**InuYasha: **well, considering all the stuff you say about keeping us locked in closets, stealing us, owning things you—

**Shel: **ALL RIGHT I GET IT! Ugg…you don't help much,

**InuYasha: **I know.

**Shel: **? ok anyways, sorry I haven't updated but my only reviewer is NarakusMate and Luna. SO COOKIES TO YOU GUYS AND YOU OTHER BASTARDS BURN IN HELL! MUWAHAHAH!

**InuYasha: **O.o ….

**Shel: **Oh right….anyways, onto the chapter!

Oh and I need help with something…can someone please TELL ME WHO THE HELL IS HAKUDOUSHI? I'VE HEARD IT EVERYWHERE! IN FANFICS, ON WEBSITES, MY FRIENDS! (MY friends won't tell me because they think it's funny I don't know T.T)SOMEONE PLEASE! And remind me who Musou is! What episode is he from…it's driving me nuts! If you love me enough tot ell me, e-mail me. Theajeff at juno dot com. Piece it together ppl! Thanks! Cookies for you!

---------------

Kagome had finally managed to get to her feet and holding her injured arm close to her, was dragging Yumi alongside her with her good arm and hand. Yumi was struggling to keep up with the frantic miko. She stumbled a few times, carrying Kagome's bow and the arrows she had used to fight Ren but had no effect.

"Slow-down-Kagome!" Yumi gasped between trips and breaths.

Kagome only hurried her pace towards the castle. "We have to find the others. Ren's planning something I just know it!"

"You didn't see the creepy look she gave you after you fainted." Yumi countered, still stumbling.

----------Flashback-------

_Ren shrugged at Kagome's fallen and unconscious form now with Yumi kneeling over her shaking her, trying to wake her up. Ren sighed. "Oh dear. If InuYasha finds her like this, I'll die." She said with utmost bored tone. "Better warn Naraku." _

_But she stopped short, a wicked grin crossing her face. "Or—." She twisted around just slightly enough to get a glimpse of the miko. And her grin widened. "Maybe—."_

"But she did nothing?" Kagome asked. Yumi nodded. "She just grinned at you then ran away. She's planning something for you."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and still dragging the poor tired girl now behind her, rushed on to the castle doors. "I wonder what Ren has to do with Naraku." Yumi said.

"She doesn't look like any of the reincarnates I've seen." Kagome admitted. "Did she say anything strange?"

"No not really. She rushed off to warn Naraku that that Kagura girl had been here I think. Or maybe it was another reason…"

"Warn Naraku?"

Yumi nodded at the miko's question. Kagome looked confused. "But Kagura, Juuroumaru, Kageroumaru, and as far as I know Kagura all want Naraku dead. Why would Ren warn him of danger?"

"Maybe she's not a reincarnation? Or Naraku has something over her."

"I think you're right. We better tell the others then." No sooner had Kagome finished her sentence, she slammed into something and fell back down brining Yumi with her. "I—ITAI!"

Yumi blinked at the figure the miko had bumped into. "Hey it's you."

-------------------

Kur0: Yes I know…a relatively short chapter but if no ones going to review I'm not gonna waste my time writing long chapters. So review or…(gets her trusty shovel) I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY MIGHTY SHOVEL!

Inu: oooh (sarcasm) beware the shovel.

Shel: (hits Inu with her shovel) DON'T MOCK THE SHOVEL!

Inu: (now has a large bump on his head) Sorry…ow

Shel: Good…now review or else! Oh and for you who don't know, ITAI means ouch.


	36. The Staring Line

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em blah blah neither do you so let's move on!

**InuYasha: **That's it? No humiliating me in front of everyone?

**Miroku: **Or me?

**Shel: **Umm…no not really.

**InuYasha: **…

**Miroku: **…

**Shel: **…yes? (shifty eyes) What do you want from me?

**Miroku: **Maybe we should leave before shes normal again…

**Shel: **I AM NORMAL! I'm just having a rough life right now! (growls) My whole life is bananas! Yes BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!

**InuYasha: **…psycho…

**Miroku: **Yep…

**Shel: **(glares) (gets her shovel) What did you two say?

**InuYasha and Miroku: **NOTHING!

**Kagome: **Running out of ideas?

**Shel: **(sniff) Yes…

Seems I'm only doing this for a few HIGHLY LOVED fans. In other news…onto the chapter.

* * *

"I don't think Ren is a reincarnation at all." Yumi gasped between breaths.

"I think you're right. We better tell the others then." No sooner had Kagome finished her sentence, she slammed into something and fell back down bringing Yumi with her. "I—ITAI!"

Yumi blinked at the figure the miko had bumped into. "Hey it's you."

"Wh-what are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

The Inuyoukai glared down at them both. Kagome stood up with Yumi's help. Yumi looked overjoyed to see Sesshomaru. "Aye…sorry I ran away. Heh…"

Sesshomaru ignored her. "Where's Naraku?"

"Inside the castle with InuYasha and the others." Kagome answered.

"That half breed is of no concern to me right now." Sesshomaru replied in his cold voice and turned on his heels only to come face to face with the half breed himself.

InuYasha glared. Seeing his half brother there with Kagome on the ground behind him and Yumi next to her isn't a very good sight. "Sesshomaru what'd you do to them?"

"You care?" Sesshomaru replied mockingly.

"I'll kill you." InuYasha jabbed the Tetsusaiga in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Sesshomaru drew his own sword, Tokijin and was about to charge at his brother when the miko's voice stopped both of them. "Hey wait a second! Sesshomaru didn't do anything, InuYasha, it was Ren."

"Ren?"

Unfortunately, that was all InuYasha had time to say. An explosion erupted from within the castle; smoke rose from what looked like the center of it.

"Sango! She and the other two are still inside!" Kagome wore a look of pure horror. Yumi was squeezing the life out of the miko's arm.

"So that's where Naraku is." Sesshomaru said with the calmest of tone. Before anyone could answer him, the inu demon took off disappearing from sight.

"Let's go InuYasha, hurry!" Kagome urged when a long period of silence had passed. InuYasha blinked. The miko glared at him. "C'mon let's go!"

"Oh yeah, right!"

* * *

"Sango!"

Miroku had lost sight of the taijiya when the smoke had erupted from the blast. Where was Shippo…he had been right there!

Before Miroku could look any father, a giant boomerang weapon as hurled at him and he dropped to the floor. The Hiraikotsu became lodged in the wall behind him. The houshi, now cowering on the floor on all fours, was covered in sweat drops with his eyes mere slits.

The weapon had created a path through the smoke and Sango emerged. "Miroku are you alright? Did I hit you?"

Miroku shot to his feet, "I'm…fine…" Within a blink of an eye, Miroku had Sango's hands in his. "It was you, my dear Sango that I was concerned about."

Sango had the courtesy to blush but gripped the houshi's wrists and flipped him back on the floor. "Hentai!"

Miroku twitched. "Not the right time?"

A tentacle crashed into the boarded floor two inches away from Miroku's face. Of course the houshi freaked and scrambled away.

Naraku chuckled evilly from somewhere in the smoke. Miroku yanked the prayer beads off his cursed hand. "Kaza—!"

"Miroku stop!" Sango yelled pulling the Hiraikotsu out of the wall. Miroku froze. "You can't use your wind tunnel yet. We have no idea where Shippo or even Naraku himself is!"

Miroku growled in frustration and wrapped the beads around his hand again. "Of course…"

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Miroku and Sango barely had enough to time to dodge the attack. The smoke was cleared and everyone got a pretty good view of the now severely damaged room. InuYasha, Kagome, and a very freaked-out Yumi stood in the door way.

Miroku pointed a finger at them. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!"

InuYasha shrugged. "Maybe. But if Naraku died in the process, would you have cared?"

"I know your joking…" Miroku's arm fell back to his side.

"Don't know much do you?"

Kagome whapped him hard on the shoulder. "Cut it out!"

Everyone's attention was directed to a small whimpering sound coming from Kagome's side. Yumi was clinging for dear life onto the miko's arm, eyes wide her pupil's mere dots. "That was…that was…that was…!"

InuYasha blinked. "What?"

"She's never seen you use your Wind Scar before…" Kagome arched an eyebrow shaking her arm a little, testing to see if Yumi would let go. Her tests failed. The little girl continued to cling to her arm.

A statue from the middle of the room ((just inches from the dent from the wind scar) popped into a brown fuzz ball. Shippo was shaking with anger. "INUYASHA YOU BAKA! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

InuYasha half smiled. "I did?"

Shippo growled. "Yes you did!"

"And I missed?" InuYasha looked disappointed. "Damn…"

"You're joking again." Shippo took a step back. Then the kit spotted the miko next to the hanyou and jumped in her free arm. "Kagome! You're ok!"

Kagome winced. There was a reason Yumi was hanging on to her right arm and not her left arm. "Shippo…" Kagome twitched.

Shippo looked up at Kagome questioningly but was knocked to the ground by InuYasha. "What was that for InuYasha!"

Kagome's raised her arm the best she could and sleeve bunched up at her shoulder showing her arm was burned and black from the lightning. Shippo's jaw dropped. "Kagome…"

"Where did he go?" Sango clutched to Hiraikotsu. Kirara and Naraku had disappeared after the Wind Scar.

"Kirara!"

The last of the smoke had cleared and a bit of light from the setting sun streamed in though a hole in the wall.

Scratch that a GIANT hole.

Shippo peered out through the hole. Naraku was below on the grounds, a slimy brown bubbly ((gross, no?)) tentacle was wrapped around the neko demon's neck. Kirara was biting at it furiously with no avail.

"Kirara! She's down there with Naraku!" Shippo pointed hopping up and down frantically.

* * *

Naraku lifted Kirara into the air and threw her against a tree where she transformed back into her smaller self.

Naraku smirked beneath his baboon cloak. "Feeling faint, neko youkai?"

Kirara hissed the mewed in pain.

"HIRIKOSTU!"

Naraku's tentacle became apart of his arm again and jumped out of the way. Sango reached up and grabbed the Hiraikotsu as it swung around back to her.

"You wench…" Naraku threw his cloak off. "You will all die."

InuYasha frowned. "Says you…we're gonna waste you."

Naraku growled. "You dare challenge me?"

InuYasha raised Tetsusaiga for another attack. "You bet! KAZE NO KIZU!"

* * *

**Shel: **Ok that's it…….a short chapter but I must explain to you. "Ghost of You" is a story in which Kagome is dead. It's very hard putting all the characters emotions together in this story because they're so different from the emotions in "Ghost of You." So if everyone seems OOC yes that's my fault. The updates for this chapter should come more often. I've got two other stories tho and I'm looking forward to this one's end sorta. And I know you all are too. Plus when school starts, the chapters will come slower. But school doesn't start for a week. DAMN YOU SCHOOL! I'm also deleteing one of my stories. I'll repost that story after Resurrection…maybe. Because I have anew story called "Challenge." First chapter might be out today…It s high school fic and my first one. Go easy on me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review! Next time is the battle. …I'm so bad at battles. 


	37. Onto The Battle

**Shel: **Okay we're getting close to the end. Don't worry I got a surprise for you all at the end. Well it's in one of the chapters. Later people enjoy the chapter! And no…I'm not gonna torture the guys…mainly because they're both well…"preoccupied" at the moment…

**InuYasha: **(Unconscious)

**Miroku: **(Unconscious)

**Shel: **Yeah…anyway ((hides shovel)) I still don't own 'em…not in this millennium…or the next…maybe the one after that! I can hope…right?

Because of a new rule ((glares)) I cannot answer your wonderful reviews…do me a favor sweeties…in ur review, if you want to help, give me your e-mail. We're going to fix this new rule. The new rule is that u cannot answer your reviews in your fics! Let's correct this problem! Lend me your help!

The song for this chapter is QUESTION! by System of a Down. They rock…hard…duuuude….!

ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Naraku dodged and threw one of his tentacles at them. It severed from his arm and knocked into InuYasha. 

Miroku pulled off the prayer beads. "Where're your insects now Naraku?" Sango gripped his shoulder. "Don't Miroku!"

"What? Why not?" The houshi searched for any signs of poison bugs or any poisons for that matter.

"You idiot!" InuYasha shoved the disgusting bulging Naraku-body-part thing off of him. "Naraku has jewel shards in him. It doesn't take Kagome to figure that one out."

"HEY!" The miko yelled defensively. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" InuYasha sweat dropped. "No, I meant that—!"

"Shippo-chan!" Yumi yelled from behind Kagome. The kit was jumping back and forth over a slithering tentacle like a girl playing jump-rope. "Alright then!" Shippo pulled a leaf out of his pelt and put it on his head. A puff of smoke and Shippo was an orange piranha biting furiously at the root. …WITH a blue ribbon around it's fin.

"That fool, he's liable to get eaten!" Miroku took his staff and purified one of the many roots and tentacles in his way. Sango grabbed the injured Kirara and cradled her in one arm while using the Hiraikotsu with the other. "Just let him do what he needs to do, Houshi-sama!" She sounded incredibly stressed.

Naraku snickered and from under him, his legs grew into spider legs followed by his arms into another pair of spider legs. In a matter of seconds Naraku had become half of his true demon form. What should have been the spiders head was Naraku sticking out from the waist up. ((Because well…that would be disturbing if …WELL…did _you _see the second movie)"Now come try your meaningless attacks." He challenged.

He tried moving only making the ground shake. When one of the legs were almost directly on top of Kagome, the miko picked up Yumi and jumped backwards only to land on her back.

InuYasha used Tetsusaiga to chop one of them off only for Naraku to grow it back again.

"Fools." He said matter-of-factly in a deeper voice than usual. The hanyou blow him growled in anger and effortlessly-and ineffectively- chopped another leg off. "Slime!"

"Yumi step back." Kagome pushed Yumi back behind her gently and botched an arrow. Aiming carefully, Kagome locked onto her target; Naraku's head. The arrow sliced through the air taking on a faint blue glow and cut straight through Naraku's right shoulder. His arm and half of his right side was blown to tiny little fleshy bits. ((Nice mental image, eh?))

"Got him…" The miko lowered her ow and readied yet another arrow in case he decided to pull a Great Houdini act and grow it all back. But this time, the fleshy bit clung together with blood and tissue. ((Sick, no?)) Naraku growled showing off his fangs and gave Kagome a cold death glare, making her step back. "You filthy wench!"

Next to the oh so yummy flesh pieces were two black jewel shards with a tint of purple.

"Painful isn't it?" Kagome yelled back her voice growing hoarse. Her own shoulder-her right should-was beginning to throb in pain.

* * *

Ren stalked over to the massive hole in the wall and peered below. "Hmph. I guess the party's moved outside." She said so calmly and smooth, her voice like grease. She flicked her gaze from the transforming-and bleeding- Naraku to Kagome with her arm outstretched and hand clutching a bow, the string still vibrating from the release of the arrow. 

The dragon demon's small hairs stood up on her puffy ears. Her two inch fangs stuck out of her bottom lip and she gave a silent hiss. "That girl is trouble." She turned on her heels and hurried out of the room. "Maybe more trouble than that demon boy."

* * *

By now Naraku was a 5 legged spider with one arm and leaking insides. Sango gripped Hiraikotsu and threw it aiming for the human looking part of Naraku. It easily sliced through Naraku's waist and he dropped off of the spider's body and face first in the ground. "Oof…" Was his only comment. 

"I think that's an appropriate spot for him." Miroku said nodding in agreement with himself. Naraku gave a low growl from the back of his throat. The spider part of him crumpled into a small white ball engulfing him in the process.

Sango lowered Hiraikotsu while Miroku was ready to rip off the beads and suck Naraku into his Wind Tunnel.

"What the hell is he doing?" Was the only thing said by InuYasha; the others were totally mesmerized by the transformation occurring. When the light disappeared a white baboon figure stood about 6 feet tall.

* * *

Ren stood at the sidelines watching curiously. "What is he doing? The more he uses his powers the weaker he gets." Then she spotted Yumi holding a swirly eyed Shippo a few feet behind Kagome. She smirked. "Well…this should be fun."

* * *

Naraku unsheathed a sword from within his cloak. Kagome had gulped. The same sword he had used about a month ago. "Now…let's try something different." 

"Why don't you pick a personality and stick with it." Sango muttered loud enough for Naraku to hear.

"What she said." InuYasha took a running start and blade met blade as he attempted a direct hit. Naraku pushed him back with incredible force but the hanyou merely jumped back at him. "Damn it."

* * *

"Psst. Yumi…" All hairs on the back of the girl's neck stood on end at the silky voice behind her. Yumi cringed. "Who's there…?" She creaked like an un-oiled door hinge as she turned around and met the pale face of a dragon demon. 

Ren's lips curled into a tight wicked smile. "Hello Yumi. You want to play?"

* * *

AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE! Well…all that I wrote. I think I'm losing my touch but this is the part in your reviews where you say I still rock. 

Gomen Nasi Luna-chan no beta this chapter. Sorry! Meh e-mail isn't working very good. ((kicks computer)) stupid thingy…anyway I'll let u beta next chapter I PROMISE! ((huggles beta reader))

Oh and one more thing...I may have sorta been a smartass to someone and now my computer privalges are gone... T.T I should get them back sometime soon. So I'll update Ghost of You and Challenge ((if i dont do that today)) this weekend.

NOW REVIEW PEOPLE THAT LOVE ME!

* * *


	38. Child Wonders

Hey sorry about the long wait. I broke both of my arms, y'know. It hurt like hell. Anyway, my right arm is just a hairline fracture but my left is in a cast. How do I type with an exposed ((not in a cast)) left broken arm? Lot's and lot's of painkillers. Vidakin…oh yeah. Anyway, enjoy the short chapter. I'm really sorry it can't be longer.

**And now! Some randomness from the hyper authoress!**

'Hey InuYasha…" Authoress pokes her head over Inu's shoulder.

"Yeeees?"

'Tee-hee. I've had sugar.' She looks around all sheepishly.

Inuhanyou sighs. "Great."

'So…now what?'

"Must you be asking me this?"

'Um…' Shel looks around really fast on account of the sugary goodness. "Yes."

"So go run around or something."

'OKAY!'

**Two Hours Later…**

InuYasha looks up. "How the hell are you on the ceiling?-!"

Shel is crawling around like a bug on the ceiling…UPSIDE DOWN YAH! 'I told you I was hyper!'

"God damnit just type the frikin chapter!"

'If you say so!'

* * *

**Resurrection**

**Chapter 41**

**Child Wonders

* * *

**

Yumi scrambled out of the bushes clutching ((possibly squeezing the life out of Shippo)) the kitsune in her arms. "Get away from me!"

Ren merely stuck her foot out, making the younger girl fall on her butt. "Itai…"

The demon chuckled lightly. "Now now. Don't worry about a thing Yumi, dear. I will make sure you die quickly."

Yumi whimpered a few times before Shippo sprung out of her arms. "Yumi you go run." Shippo puffed out his small chest making him seem more 8 than 6 years old. Ren's brow twitched. "Boo."

The kistune's tail became fluffy and he balled up in Yumi's arms. "Get her girl!"

* * *

"Bastard. Get off of me!" InuYasha managed to throw Naraku off of him despite his attack. Naraku back-flipped once ((whoo…Naraku's in the Olympics! Yay!)) and landed on his feet.

Sango practically shoved Kirara to Miroku, lifted Hiraikotsu and heaved it at the baboon. Naraku was literally cut up in half.

"Hey!" Ren growled. She stepped over Yumi and Shippo and fired up her hand. Yumi flipped over on her stomach. "Sango, look out!"

The taijiya merely glanced out of the corner of her eye to see a green blur charging at her with a white fizzy ball in her hands.

Miroku rammed into Sango knocking her away from the blast. Smoke piled up to an extent it was so thick you couldn't see a thing.

"Sango!" Kagome called to her friend. When Sango didn't answer her, the miko became worried. Yumi pushed herself up from the grass. Shippo tumbled over on his tail. "Kagome!"

The miko spun around. Rushing to Yumi and Shippo's aid, she scanned for any bruises or scrapes. "Are you two alright?"

Yumi flung into her arms. "Don't leave!" Shippo piled onto Kagome's shoulder. "Who is Ren and what does she want?" Kagome shrugged. "I bet anything it's got something to do with Naraku."

"Kagome, move!"

Kagome glanced behind her searching for the hanyou that had called out to her. "Huh?"

A dark figure appeared within the smoke, held out her palm and lightning came whizzing out directed at the miko.

Kagome pulled Yumi and Shippo into a tighter embrace, attempting to protect them from the looming attack.

At last, lightning made contact with ground and a few muffled screams were heard.

"Kagome!"

Sango shoved Hiraikotsu off of her and Miroku. It provided as an excellent shield but the taijiya worried it might need repairs. "What happened?"

The smoke from the second explosion vanished and a dirt covered Kagome and Shippo sat there looking bewildered. "Where's…where's Yumi?"

Ren stood far from the miko and the kit holding a kicking and struggling Yumi by the throat. "I've changed my mind. You'll die slowly."

Yumi choked. "Get away from me you slime!" Ren gasped. "Slime?-! You little brat!"

Naraku hopped ((yea hopped)) over to Ren. "Do not kill her. I wish to absorb the young child."

"But why?" Ren loosened her grip. "She's only a small child. What could you do with a kid powers like hers?"

"You fool." Naraku jeered. "This isn't just an ordinary child. This is a girl born of Kagome and InuYasha. Surely, she has some untapped powers that would serve me greatly."

Ren thought for a moment. "I guess you're right."

Kagome held her breath. She turned her head slightly. InuYasha looked back at her. They blushed then turned away.

Yumi swung her legs up and pushed off of Ren's face. The dragon chick dropped her and cupped her face in her hands. "Ow! That was my nose, you insolent beast!"

Yumi stuck out her tongue. "No, I'm just a little kid remember?"

Ren gave one of those preppy-girl-got-burnt growls. "Why you!...Hurry up and absorb the brat Naraku!"

Yumi gasped. "Uh oh."

* * *

--sorry it's so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o short. But I'm in s-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o much pain. ((sweat drop)) Yeah that was weird. Anyway, sorry it's short. But I rally am in a lot of pain after typing chapters from Ghost of You, Challenge, and this one of course. Just 5 more long weeks and this will all be over with. Oh and my internet is screwed up. I'm sending FF lots of e-mails to fix the data base problems with Juno. ((My Internet service….Juno is so rare. It sucks…a lot!)) So yeah…bye! Oh and review! 


	39. Halfway Done

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…ANY characters 'cept Yumi cuz I created her sort of…yeaaaaah…ANYWAY! Onto the chepetah!

"Oh yeah!" Bounces up and down. "I got my cast off but it hurts yeah! But I'm so hyper and happy that this is fic is almost done! This chapter is going to be…semi-long! YEAH! LATER!" Looks around. "Uh oh…InuYasha's escaped."

"You're gonna go find him?" Lai asks.

"They don't call me Shel The InuYasha stalker for nuthin'!" Shel grabs one of those jungle explorer hats and a butterfly nets. "If they work on fairies they'll work on half demons!"

"You do that…"

* * *

**Resurrection**

**Chapter 40

* * *

Yumi scrambled to her feet only to be picked up by Naraku's clawed hands. "Eep! Let go!"**

"Not a chance." Naraku smirked. "You actually might help me one way or the other." He reached with his free hand for Yumi's neck where the jewel shard was located.

"No don't!" Kagome shrieked. "Let her go!" Naraku hesitated. "Are you worried?" The jewel shard gave a pink glow and then it subsided. The sound of the ground breaking apart was heard and the Wind Scar ripped past her and Shippo straight for Naraku.

Naraku growled and threw Yumi to the side and leaped out of the way of the Wind Scar. Ren also side stepped the attacked. Kagome whipped around. "What the heck are you thinking?-!-!" she all but yelled at the hanyou.

"Oh please. Naraku's not gonna risk losing material or a sacred jewel shard." InuYasha answered. Yumi sat up and shook the dirt crumbs from her hair. "Find a better way next time." She muttered.

InuYasha's ear twitched. "Hey I heard—." Sword clashed with sword as Naraku swooped down for another attack only to have it blocked. "You care so much for her and you barely know who she is." Naraku sneered. "Just keep your filthy hands off her." InuYasha countered.

Kagome kneeled down by Yumi. "Are you okay?" Yumi nodded. "Fine." Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms. The miko looked down at him and not 3 feet away were five shards. _When the Wind Scar…Naraku must've dropped them._

Ren rubbed her forehead. "Oh this is all giving me such a headache." She looked down at her other hand. It was bleeding. "Damn! Well isn't that just…" A pink glow came from the corner of her eye. She looked farther and saw that Naraku's jewel shards had been carelessly dropped on the ground. "Oh that fool…" She met Kagome's eyes. Kagome glared at her. Ren looked taken back. "Oh you are not getting those shards!"

Before Ren could even flinch, Kagome dove for the shards, grabbed them and jumped back. Ren growled through clenched teeth. "Give 'em back miko!"

Kagome turned around. "Not a chance!" Stuffing them into her bottle around her neck, Kagome grabbed Yumi's hand and Shippo in the other arm and dragged them over to Sango and Miroku. "Hold 'em!" Sango took Yumi behind Hiraikotsu and Miroku held Shippo in his other arm.

Kagome searched the ground and found her bow in the bushes. "Ha!" She looked for an arrow or anything that remotely looked like an arrow next. "Something, something, anything, something!"

"You're really pissing me off!" InuYasha swung down Tetsusaiga on Naraku's blade cracking it up the middle. Naraku brought the blade up around the curve and to Tetsusaiga's handle. "Feel like losing a hand?" Out of reflex, InuYasha dropped Tetsusaiga and stuck his claws through Naraku's neck. "Up close…you're still a loser wannabe demon!"

Gasp! Someone dares call Naraku a WANNABE DEMON?-! But it's Naraku! You just don't do that! Well…he didn't like it to well and decided that if he was going to have claws in his throat, InuYasha would have a tentacle through his. "Filthy half breed!"

"Oh and you are—?" InuYasha ducked, grabbed Tetsusaiga and jumped back. Naraku clutched his bleeding throat. "You…"

"Hey Naraku-kun!" Ren shouted through cupped hands. "The girl has your jewel shards!"

Naraku's eyes widened a bit. His jewel shards…he dropped them? Damn! That's a mistake you cannot make twice! Naraku turned on the Kagome. "You wench!" Kagome took one look at Naraku's face and jumped back. "Oh no…"

Copying Sesshomaru's ((oh shit…I forgot about Sesshomaru…DAMN! Rookie mistake…)) lightning speed Naraku was 2 inches away from Kagome in 2 seconds. "The jewel shards wench!" He demanded. Kagome grabbed the bottle around the thread and pulled, snapping the string easily. Naraku wrapped his hand around the miko's neck and lifted her up. "Just give me the shards and you will all walk out of here unharmed."

"You damn liar…" Kagome struggled. "Sango!" With her left hand, Kagome tossed the bottle to the ground. Kirara jumped down and transformed but cringed from the poison. Sango scooped up the bottle and jumped on her cat and they both took to the sky.

"Ergh! Impudent humans!" Naraku growled. His eyes flashed an icy blue. "You shall pay for that!"

"Quit taking hostages!" Miroku dropped—quit literally dropped—Shippo and cut through Naraku's fleshy hands with his staff. Kagome landed woozily on her feet and rubbed her throat. "Nice Miroku…thank you." Miroku unwrapped the beads around his hand. "Now that I don't have to worry about any jewel shards…"

"AHEM!" Ren cleared her throat loud enough for the houshi to hear. She folded her arms and pointed a left claw at the cat and taijiya in the sky. "I dare you 'houshi-sama'." She mocked.

"Damn it I hate when there are more than one of you…." Miroku muttered. Kagome looked at her bow. She blinked. This bow had a snapped string…it couldn't have been the bow from last time…

_Flashback…((from Spider Scar))_

_Kagome pulled the arrow back and let go. The power of the arrow was so much the string had snapped! She dropped the useless bow and only hoped that he arrow would hit…_

_End Of Flashback…_

**Holy Shit! **It was the bow from last time! Oh well…Taking three or four jewel shards from the bottle and jamming them into the bow, Kagome watched as the string vibrated and tightened. It worked! Yay! Now alls he needed was an arrow…

Miroku's staff.

Hey…it worked once…

Kagome grabbed the staff. "Naraku!"

Naraku looked up and stepped back. "What are you…" Kagome sneered at him. "Don't move…"

* * *

Shel giggles freakishly. "I hope you're happy! I'm so sorry it's short! But I'm still healing! Challenge and Ghost of You will be out later this week! Buh-Bye!" Look around. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER INU!"

"………_..oh yes I can………….."_


	40. Disappear! Naraku and Yumi

**Disclaimer: **If I DID own anyone, do you think that the following would be?

1: Kikyou is still alive

2: Naraku isn't gay

3: Shippo is a fox, not a kitty cat.

4: Dory (my cat) isn't there reeking havoc,

THOSE WOULD NOT BE SO IF I OWNED ANYTHING!

* * *

Anyway, it's been a while hasn't it? Hmm…well…My brother is in Iraq so I haven't been very 'right' at all. AND…I'm going on Vacation to get away from all of this on Thanksgiving and I'll return December 3. So, I'm going to try to get in a chapter of Ghost of You, Challenge, and KYS: Shel And Lai Style before I go. So here's Resurrection!

* * *

Now all she needed was an arrow…

Miroku's staff.

Hey…it worked once before…

Kagome grabbed the staff. "Naraku!"

Naraku looked up and stepped back. "What are you…" Kagome sneered at him. "Don't move…"

Naraku remained where he was. Kagome actually had no intention of shooting Miroku's staff. What would happen? It would snap, that's what. And then she'd never hear the end of it from Miroku.

The miko kneeled there with the staff in one hand the bow in the other, unnotched. The others stood there in one of those dramatic pauses AKA "Awkward Silence".

Finally, Naraku broke the silence by charging at the miko. "You will do nothing to stop me now!"

In a second, Kagome held the bow up like a shield. Luckily, that's exactly what happened. Naraku was stopped by the jewel embedded bow quit literally frozen in midair of his attack. "What? WHAT!"

Kagome's hands started shaking. The power of the jewel shards combined with her miko powers was making her dizzy. "Naraku! You've caused too much suffering here! BE GONE TO HELL ALREADY!"

Naraku's body slowly fizzed away leaving little particles of flesh. The light from the bow surrounded him and his shriek echoed though the clearing and woods. And when the light subsided, Naraku was no where to be seen.

Kagome, breathing heavily, dropped the bow and the jewel shards fell out. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. "Kagome, you killed him!"

"I what?" She jerked her head up. But it was so simple…no…Naraku _had _to be around here somewhere!

Miroku searched with his eyes but came up empty. The tingling in his hand was almost painful, but for now, he would ignore it.

Sango and Kirara landed on the ground but stood there frozen in case they should take to the sky again. "Is he gone?" Sango asked warily.

InuYasha's ears twitched but he too came up with nothing. He sniffed the air only to find the others sent. The only sent of Naraku came from Ren. Or…yeah…was that really Ren? Or something around her?

Ren growled. "He is. He's gone! And you wench, you killed him!"

Kagome stiffened. "But I didn't think it would…I was protecting myself!" She said the last part bitterly. Why should she care if Ren was upset or not? If Naraku was truly dead, then she was happy. Happy that he was dead, and almost happy Ren was in anguish.

Ren's eyes narrowed. "You shall pay with your—!"

A shriek from beside her made Ren stop in midsentence.

Yumi stood there, well…would be standing there. He body was also evaporating like Naraku's, but not in a fleshy way, like a pretty sparkly way. Her eyes filled with tears as the young girl studied her hands and feet. "Wha…I…I…I'm…!"

Shippo gasped silently. "Yumi, what's happening to her, Miroku?-!" The kit demanded. Miroku seemed stunned. "I don't really know Shippo. It seems that…because of Naraku's death, Yumi is also dying."

"Oh no, Yumi, no." Kagome jumped up and fell to her knees in front of the disappearing girl. "You can't leave yet…" She tried putting her hands on the girls shoulder, but they fell through. Yumi took a lung stabbing breath. "What's going on Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know…"

"She's dying all over again?" Sango asked herself. Kirara mewed hoarsely in her big kitty form. Miroku stood there watching in silence. Shippo sat at his feet making a small whimpering sound. "The damn kid…" InuYasha stabbed the Tetsusaiga into the ground. "Damn that Naraku…"

Ren grinned. "Well, well. Yumi, since you're leaving, would you like me to tell them, or will you?" Yumi didn't bother to look puzzled or ask. She knew what Ren meant. She knew what secret she had. "I can't…" She looked at her feet then back up at Kagome. A tear fell from the miko's eye. "Yumi?" Yumi took a breath. "I'm…I…I am…not…who you think…I am…you know I'm…"

Yumi's body was still slowly falling apart in sparkles. And she was taking too long to finish one sentence. I am a reincarnation of Naraku…and…y-y-yourself and…"

Kagome shook her head disbelieving. "No you said…" Yumi was in squeaky kid voice mode. "I had no memory and I lied! That's why…" Her voice was so high and whispery. "That's why…"

"She has your scent, your looks, almost your… everything." Ren said stepping in. Kagome glared at her. Ren laughed a little. "Remember that thing Naraku poisoned you with? When that little spider thing hatched?"

Kagome flinched. Ren smiled. "You left some blood behind Kagome. And Naraku so-o-o-o took advantage of that." Leaving the miko in shock, the black mist fell around Ren and she disappeared.

Yumi gasped. She looked like a reflection in a lake. Kagome turned her head towards her. "Yumi?" Yumi shook. "I'm sorry." Kagome softened. "It's…" She couldn't bring herself to say it was okay. Please…it was so dumb anyway. That she could really believe that the girl standing in front of her could've been her child.

So why was she crying so hard?

Yumi patted Kagome's cheek with her pale little hand. "Bye bye." Kagome sniffed. "Bye."

There was a small white light that fell around her adding the sparkliness to the uh, sparkles. And then in seconds, the little girl, Yumi…was gone.

* * *


End file.
